Where my heart lies
by Thetimeinbetween
Summary: Family is where the heart lies. Family means home. A series of one-shots about Supercat's family life,set after the events of (Im)mortal and Living soul as the third and last installment of the series.
1. Lost and found

**Prompt#1:Carter as an agent of the DEO. (A reference to chapter 11 of Living soul).**

News had just come in. Missing,maybe dead. Not sure if he still existed. Her rolling around was almost getting to her ears. Had she made a promise she shouldn't have made?She remembered that evening of 10 years before,on the training field in the desert with her newly made wife and her newly acquired son.

Unkept. She had turned it into an Alex promise. It was pretty stupid to blame her sister,for something she herself had done. After all A had been gone for a decade by now.

" _No,it can't be. No they're not gone. You're kidding me. You're lying to me. YOU'RE LYING TO ME"_

The words she had screamed at Hank resounded back in her head,as loud as they had been pronounced that night. Those turning in her head on those first days where all she could do was crying herself to sleep,and trying to come up with a reason behind the greatest betrayal of her life.

That of a person who had never failed to keep her promises.

" _Please tell me it's not true."_

She was not that girl anymore. That girl had been buried with her sister,and adoptive mother. This girl,woman,now was shaking with the same fear of those hours in which she had been left alone again.

Kara was the one who had failed Carter. Now Cat was crying because of her. Every news was the most important. Every news could have changed their lives forever. It was useless that both Cat and implicitly Lexie had tried to make her understand it wasn't her fault. She couldn't rep the guilty senses of many years before. Kara didn't want their daughter to be involved in this. Lexie didn't even know the whole story,Lexie only knew she had gotten sick and ended up the way she was,in a wheelchair and breathing thanks to oxygen. She didn't need to know her ma had been a junkie. She didn't need that burden.

Kara watched as Cat came downstairs and looked at her. Her red eyes betrayed the brave face she was trying to put up,while the blonde's betrayed her by showing the guilt she was feeling. Truth was Cat wasn't going to try convince her anymore. Just like Kara wasn't gonna try to convince Cat of the fact that nothing was sure,while on the other side she wasn't even sure about all the lies she was telling her wife for the sake of carrying on with hope.

The stupid clock wouldn't stop ticking. Hank had called her,just a few minutes before. They were still looking. The DEO wasn't giving up on them. The DEO had never given up on it's agent. On the countrary of basically not existin to anybody but themselves and the families of the agents(or even not at times)they seemed to take it as their greatest duty to make sure all their agents could've come back. Dead or alive,their agents would've come back home. Alex had.

Now all they needed to know was if they were supposed to wait with arms wide open the return of their son,or if they were supposed to get ready for a goodbye,and maybe another descent to hell. Kara had barely survived the first time around,this time,with Cat down too,there would've been no salvation. She didn't want to think about how fast Lexie would've had to grow up,if something had seriously happened to Carter. She was 10,not even far from being the same age Kara had been when she got to earth.

And this,all this was hatefully stupid.

* * *

All the fears were looming over them like a doom covering the penthouse.

He had just bought an house all by himself. He had graduated from college. He was their pride,he couldn't leave. It had been two weeks. Hank had called again saying he had news,but what if those news were not what they wanted?

The doorbell rang at 21.00 and it made them freeze,wherever they were sitting. Whoever it was,be it Hank,Lucy or somebody else,he was about to change their lives for good or for bad. It was endless minutes in which neither of them actually tried to open up. Not even young brave Lexie.

But Cat who after all had always been the strongest of them,did dare to take a step forth. When the doorbell rang the second time around. She hadn't ever gone around anything. If she was supposed to see Carter again,she would,if not she would try to get through. Kara had always wondered how she would managed,but this probably had to do with the way she had had to deal with her family of origins,and how she had climbed the ranks of society and become one of the most iconic women of the city. And how she loved her family. Kara was proud of who she had chosen.

There was her hand on the door,Cat knew. Her hand was touching the handle and not daring to move. It was trembling,her stupid hand was trembling. Where had all her resolve and courage gone? Sooner or later she would've had to open up and face it. Cat wished she could've looked through the door,like the house in Midvale,but here it was different.

No tall,muscular frame to give away the shape of their beloved Carter.

She did dare to press the handle and move the door aside.

The figure was lonely. Tall,wearing total black,the service helmet.

For one minute Kara held the same horrible fear which had assaulted her that night,a decade ago. That sheer fear that this was it. She had failed her family again.

" _But she can't be gone"_

" _I'm sorry Kara"_

Then the figure took it's helmet off,smiling at them,and throwing an inner family joke,which was well known in between them by now.

"What,cat got your tongues?"

They were all standing(Kara sitting)besides each other but nobody spoke. Not a word could be heard into the penthouse,or a sound. It was as If somebody had tuned down the sound in a tv. That's why the slap sounded even harsher and noisey in the silence of their home.

"We thought you're dead. Nobody was telling us anything,Kara went out looking for you. Why were you away for so long,Carter?Two weeks,Carter"

"I'm sorry mom. There were some issues,we had to stay longer. We got ambushed,had some hard time,but nothing happened,we're okay"

L was the first to come out of the stupor they had all fallen in,after the slap.

"Caaart"

He opened his arms for her and scooped her up in his arms,laughing once more.

"Hey,Lexie,wow you've grown up."

"You're away for two weeks,not two years Cart"

"Well you surely are heavier"

"Caart"

"Alright,alright,little one I missed you"

Carter held her close to himself. There had been a true mess this time around. He couldn't have ever imagined not seeing her again.

He looked around and saw his mom had sunk besides ma. Carter knew those looks all too well. He had brought back some old feelings,he had hurt them even more than what anybody could've thought.

Carter let Lexie down,and she went back to her toys as if she hadn't spent the last two weeks worrying about her older brother. Blessed childhood. But his mothers were a different story.

He dared to sit to their level to look in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to hurt you. I know,what you went through,I'm sorry."

Carter leaned forward and enveloped them in the warmest and biggest hug he had ever given anybody in his whole life.

He had been a good student,with good marks,he had never given them any problem,in any stage of his life he had never disappointed them. He had never made them cry for him. That day was the first day he made them cry.

 **All the shots will be set in several periods of Supercat's family life,and won't be following a precise timeline,but go according to when ideas and prompts come up. Ideas and prompts are welcome =).**


	2. I(believe)I can fly

**7 months of pregnancy.**

Into the seventh month they had ventured. It had been a wonderful ride up till now,and it still was to be. One good thing of this were the moments. Moments in which Kara would stop in the middle of the room,or at Catco when she went to visit her,and really look at her wife. At seven months of pregnancy her wife was gorgeous. Utterly gorgeous. And there were the moments in which Lexie would have them all surprised. What was happening right now was surprising and anything but normal(humanly speaking)had just started happening. It really had been normal,up till a few moments ago. Completely normal,but it also had her laughing like crazy right now,and thanking the Lord it had happened at home or they would've had serious issues trying to cover up thw whole thing. Cat,her wife,her very pregnant wife,was floating a few inches from the floor. Literally floating,like she was about to fly. Now Kara was sure she had passed no power onto her wife when they had married,so this could mean only one thing. It was Lexie. Their daughter was doing this,propelling a little funny mess into the house from the womb. Now this was something she shall be proud of. Their child had already started showing her powers and wow was this good. Wow.

"Honey,you're flying."

"I know dear,let me down. Help me"

"Nahh"

"Kara Danvers in Grant get the fuck here or I swear to God..."

"Wow,you swore,this is not good. I think I shall leave you up there"

 _It wasn't funny. It wasn't funny._

"You're carrying next time,Kara Danvers"

Kara laughed and turned around,twirling her wheelchair a bit,and went for the kitchen to grab some snacks and the camera. The camera.

This was movie material. Maybe for a movie about their lives for when they had been super old and reminishing the good times.

Record.

"Kara Grant come here right now"

 _Why not?_

Kara put all the food aside,and let go of all her thoughts before she lifted a few inches from the wheelchair and reached up her wife,who seemed to be getting used to it,and grabbed her hand.

"Might get used to this,might you?Say hi to the camera,baby"

Kara turned the camera around,and sticked her tongue out,making faces as Cat frowned.

"C'mon Kara,stop,don't be childish"

"Cat,we're making memories for the kids. You're the queen of all media,do contribute in it."

At which point she pointed the camera down towards Cat's growing belly.

"Hi,hi little one,Mom and Mama talking. You're growing up pretty fast,and we can't wait to meet you. Now you're having mom fly,and this is funny because your mother is afraid of heights. But nobody must know,so make sure to keep the secret,which everybody unknowingly knows."

Cat made a face and punched Kara's arm,but the younger girl laughed.

"Ouch,you hit hard"

"Don't listen to mama,little one. I'm not afraid of heights,all good."

But her voice was trembling,and though she was getting used to the floating,heights just weren't the same. Anyway,she would've denied this do death if anybody had asked. Anybody meant her family who knew already,as well. Though the cat was literally out now.

"Yes,you're"

"Am not"

"Who's being childish now?"

"Yes I am afraid of heights"

Yes she was. Undoubtedly. Kara grabbed her by the waist,and floated them back down,a few feet away from the floor.

"You won't fall,no way Cat. I won't let go."

Her feet landed on the floor,safely,just as Kara had told her. With Kara it had always been about trust. Trust was what mattered the most to them. Without trust there was nothing. A life value they meant to teach their kids,between the many they considered themselves lucky to have.

Kara landed in front of her,sitting back on her chair,and shut the recording,and the camera putting it on the couch.

"Do you realize our child will be making fun of us in a couple of years?"

"It was worth it"

"Yeah it was"

Cat bent down and they shared a kiss,as Kara did the same with the belly.

"You'll be so loved. I hope you aren't afraid of heights like mom"

"Karaaaaaa"


	3. Because you loved me

**Prompt #3:Kara and Cat taking a bath,and being cute to each other after the kids have gone to sleep. (Prompt suggested by BiaZor-El,hope you all enjoy.)**

 **June 13th 2017**

Technically they had a full house. With two kids,of which one a teenager and another a baby,there truly was some running(or rolling around)for the both of them,but Cat and Kara knew they could always find a way to work it out. It was an year. They had just accomplished the goal of an year as a married couple. It was time to just stop and look proudly at what they had done. Or bath proudly into it. Which was the reason why Cat had planned out the whole day,plus the night,which was no no for the kids.

Blindfolded she pushed Kara into their room,before unfolding her.

It had Kara gasping. She had never seen so many flowers all in a room. She did remember Jeremiah buying them on important occasions to them all,but never so many all together,from the bed to the floor. Everywhere.

"You did it all by yourself. Wow…I mean…I think I'm going to start ranting,so stop me now,honey"

"I'm glad you liked it,but we'll be getting to the flowers later"

"But Caaat,the kids are sleepiiing"

"You'd miss the best part Mrs Grant?I'm personally offended."

Nah,in truth she was beaming at her wife,but she lived for this. Kara had the power to make everything light,and create banters easily. Cat had picked up the habit in time,as she got closer and closer to her woman,but it had taken no time to get used for the media mogul. She had spent decades looking for somebody who could've made her laugh and feel as carefree as Kara made her feel.

"So it's not over. I would never miss the best part Mrs Danvers"

She had very few seconds to say this before Cat lifted her up weightlessly.

"Cat put me down"

"No way,Kara,you like it too much"

She did. And nonetheless Cat being pretty light herself,she was also very strong. Cat on her part had done lots of lifting with her wife,and even now that she could do things on her own,she still did it. Kara and oxygen all together.

The bathroom in Midvale had been converted as well,so that they could put the tank of oxygen on a small table.

They undressed together and Cat lifted her in first and made sure to cover up the tank with plastic,and so that it couldn't fall from the table they had put right above the tub,while still being reachable to them. Then she slid into the bath herself right behind Kara,and leaned forward so that the younger woman could lean into her,just the way they liked to bath.

Lights were dimmed and only a couple of candles were allowing them to look around and also see each other. The lamps outside from the houses which were close to theirs were providing some more light to make it even more romantic.

"You put none in the bath"

"Petals in the bath too,Kara?"

"You put them everywhere in the room. "

"Alright no roses next time."

"Noo. Cat please"

Cat laughed. No way she was taking roses away from her wife.

"Still so innocent,Kara"

She added so as her hands slid around the blonde's body drawing circles on her shoulders and back first and then resting on her lap,laying a lingering kiss on Kara's exposed neck.

"Mm now you're a better sponge than the ones we use"

Cat just kept on going with her cuddles as she smiled into the kisses.

Kara's skin was soft,and her auburn hair were shining into the night. But the most beautiful thing was stopping a few inches from her wife's heart and hearing it beating through her ears. Cat did it everytime she could. It was a confirmation to her that hers was still beating as well.

She would just stay there,sit there,and listen to her breathing.

"You're doing it again."

"I feel very lucky to be able to."

"I feel very lucky to have you do it. I would engage in the practice myself if I could move. But then why should I move,you're pretty soft yourself,honey"

They sat there listening to the crickets outside singing their rhymes,but the water never seemed to grow cold from how hot it had been. So much that with some adjustments they swapped positions,through some floating and maneuvers,so that Kara could have her own share of giving cuddles.

Throughout this journey as a married couple,which had already turned an year old and their past history together,even before this, they had sharpened their knowledge of each other,and dived into their romantic side,and in this way, the queen of media had had to give away the deepest of her secrets. Being the most romantic person in the world.

With Cat it was easy to imagine she could put her feet back on the floor and just walk or actually breathe on her own,shut her eyes and breath into the air of the night.

It was pretty starry,too.

"There's so many stars tonight,Cat. Look,it's like a massive quilt"

Their eyes were transfixed and mesmerized by the beauty of the show happening outside of the window of the bathroom. Kara looked at some of those,and even managed to imagine a few planets that she had visited as a child,and couldn't be seen from earth,as she pointed them out to Cat,as if her wife could've seen them. And Cat on her part didn't have to work hard to imagine them. Kara was so perfect at describing such lands,that the queen of media felt as if she had visited them herself.

"Till it gets cold?"

"Till it gets cold"

"Happy anniversary Cat"

"Happy anniversary,Kara"


	4. Walking on sunshine

**Prompt #4:Lexie walks for the first time.**

 **Summer 2018**

Little Lexie was a true charmer. Still one year old she had everybody wrapped around her little finger. Cat and Kara were just thankful she was yet to learn how to properly use the flying. She,of course,had learned to fly before walking. Kara didn't know much about that,but she had asked her mother's hologram,and apparently it was on line with the way she had learned,so nothing to worry about. Second summer in Midvale,and it was a pretty sunny day. Truth to be told,it never rained in Midvale. It seemed to be keeping up the same appareance of her teenagehood. Right after Cat had given birth they had built up a ramp which surrounded the courtyard,so that she could've followed the kids around,without having to struggle on the grass,which was one of the reasons why,asides from Cat's job,they had decided to keep staying at the penthouse,and come to Midvale every summer. Midvale was the epitome of calm. She was glad such appearance had gone untouched,even in those days of loss. Non had at last made a mistake. He hadn't caught Eliza at home. The house had been left untouched. No way she would've dared to keep on living there if it was where it had happened. Now their kids could play calmly in there,learn from that place,and beyond. She guessed that maybe it hadn't been a mistake and Non had intentionally created that silence. Whatever silence had hurt her before,and created an hole in her heart,was now filled by the noises of the kids and the surroundings. Maybe he was hoping she would've been left alone. But the point was that Alex and Eliza had left her in good,very good hands. Kara hoped someday she could've only heard those laughters,rather than the screams she still dreamed about at night.

"Ma"

Carter.

"Ma,mom"

Cat came running out of the house as if somebody had screamed bloody murder.

While Kara was looking mouth agape at what was happening.

"Cat,the camera,now"

There was some running back in,and then out of the house. The camera basically lived with them by now,they were even about to name it for how long they had already kept it close to themselves.

"Do you see that?"

 _Record. It needs to be recorded._

Lex had just stood on her feet. Literally. With her tiny feet on the floor.

Cat struggled with opening it for a little bit,before finally putting it on rec.

The child was looking at them with curiosity,surely wondering what her mothers had to scream about.

She looked at Carter,then back at them,and moved a step forth.

"C'mon kiddo"

"She's walking honey"

Indeed she was,pretty balanced too. Carter was right behind her in case he had had to catch her. But then again…

"Well,at last if she falls she won't get hurt,she'll float"Kara laughed out.

Lexie's step faltered walking towards them,as predicted,but as soon as it did her feet raised a few centimeters from the grass and she tumbled forward,twirling in the air and laughing at them happily,while clapping her hands.

She did so several times,while they all watched mouth agape.

Again,and again 'till she didn't sit back on the grass.

Cat picked her up and tickled her,before sitting Lexie on Kara's lap.

Kara didn't hide her own share of faces,so that Lexie squealed happily at them.

"Well done kiddo. Look,look up at mom,say hi"

"Hi"bubbled his younger sister,waving at him.

Carter grabbed the camera himself so they all could fit in the frame,as his younger sister jumped on Kara's lap.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the next video of our homemade collection of videos. Today,23rd of june is an important day,because my sister finally walked. That right Lex?"

"Yay." Nodded the girl,opening and closing her hands as if to catch Carter.

"Now she might look like an ordinary kid,but in truth she got superpowers just like Ma who saves the world everyday. Here we have mom and ma too,say hi to the reporter"

It was for moments like this they lived. Everything they had ever done,or faught for was there with them. They had also just celebrated their second annyversary of marriage and everything was great.

Recording those moments had become a way to fix them in time,and save them from it's tricks. Time went by so fast,that they didn't even know how come it was already an year that Alexandra had come to make their lives better,happier. That little pink bundle of joy they had held in their arms just yesterday was now walking.

To enjoy life,was the best way to respect the gift they had been given. Lexie walking was another step towards the future and the surprises it held.

It was another important step for them,and the first one for their beautiful daughter.

Kara might not have been able to walk herself,but into their girl's eyes she found a light which sent all the nostalgia away. She had had 23 years of walking,she didn't need that to be still alive. To be alive,she needed those moments,in which Cat would wrap her arms around her,and the kids were playing around and laughing. It was the sound of their life,now.


	5. What a wonderful world

**Prompt #5:Kara brings Al to visit DEO for the first time,J'onn ends up babysitting. A feared question ensues.**

DEO was pretty dispersive. To lots of people,even those who worked in there. The palace at the centre of the city was always there when needed,but Kara wanted Lexie to see the one in the desert,the one where everything had started,and she had woken up one night,not so long after having become Supergirl,and she had looked up into the eyes of Alex,whose name she beared,silently apologizing for not revealing herself before. Hence why they were there at the moment. Lex was five. She was growing up fast,and for years now had been hearing stories of her late aunt and met several times with Hank. Winn,James and Lucy had filled in the gaps,with their knowledge which was by now pretty vast. Lexie loved to question them,so the age of whys had never ended. They jocked that the child had probably taken after the both of them,with their thirst for knowledge and news. Maybe she could've landed a job at Catco once she had grown up,and hopefully not gone around risking her life,but Kara had already watched this movie when she was younger. Looking at her story both ways,with her as either the oldest or youngest cousin,she had never been able to hold back and not listen to her instincts. She knew they were hoping for the hopeless. Lexie would've ended up being just like them,more or less,in the air,or from the ground,working a normal job or only for the DEO,and she had literally just ended up being the youngest child ever visiting the place,which was secret and even less for kids. Every hallway was the part of a maze. A maze with poor to nothing light and lots of aliens convicted down there.

"Alright Lexie,this is the main room,all the agents reunite here,to make plans for missions,or right after. There they have the computers where they see aliens or danger,that's where I go,although not always from here."

Lexie looked up at her and held her hand more tightly.

"Now,what's that?Is my baby shy?"

A chubby check nodded against her thigh.

"You don't have to be afraid,all the agents are friends here,like aunt Lucy,and grandpa Hank and Jeremiah,and uncle Winn."

"They are all here?"

"Yes,or a building in the city,which I won't be showing you now"

"Why?"

"Because… I won't. Someday sure"

"Yeah,but why,mama?"

"Because I…it's dangerous."

"Isn't this place more dangerous?"

"Well…oh look who's there,grampa Hank. Hank!"

Nobody was joking when pointing out their kid still hadn't left the why phase,nonetheless she had already turned months before. Maybe it wasn't a phase at all.

She watched Lexie jump into Hank's arms as he threw her up in the air and back down. He would be there often,as he enjoyed this much quieter base than the one in the city.

"Supergirl,there's a robbery going on,what do you say?"

"I'm on it."

"Hank?"

"I'll stay with her"

* * *

It took a moment. One moment. He wasn't hearing the end of it. That kid had learned to run fast,almost right after she had learned how to walk. They had just been playing hide and seek,with Lexie hiding and seeking for the both of them,and she had hidden. Where?He had no idea. The DEO was being turned upside down,and it had nothing to do with an alien to catch. More like a blonde half alien,with blue eyes,and lots of questions which rivaled both her mothers. The owner of a paper,and the savior of the city.

 _Be careful._ She said.

 _She won't be giving you any problem._ She said.

Kara was getting a word or two as soon as she had been back.

Alex had to be making fun of him up there,wherever she was.

The oldest was getting it too,from him tonight,death couldn't stop him.

He run into several hallways as agents on service looked through others,for quite the time,before he heard a laughter. One he would've recognized everywhere.

"Where's Lexie?Where is she hiding?"he said more playfully.

The voice laughed again as he spied her behind the corner,with her head peaking around it.

"Where could she be?"

He spun around a couple of times,looking left and right,fakely under the rocks covering the walls of that hallway.

Some alien had to make big noise,because Lexie came out of her hiding place,crying and hugging his legs,all shaking.

J'onn lifted her up,and held her to himself.

"Is he gonna catch me?"

"No way,me and mama will make sure of that"

"I catch them too?"

"When you'll be older"

"Why?"

"Because you're too little now."

"Why?"

"Because you're"he added,as he walked back towards the main room again and had Lexie sitting on his shoulders,while her arms hugged his head,and his hands held her legs in place to not let her fall.

"Why?"enquired once more the child,letting her legs swing a bit.

"They are too big"

"Yeah,but why?"

Who was he trying to fool?Thought Hank growling,as his eyes rolled freely.

Kara and Cat weren't hearing the end of this.


	6. Don't wanna wait

**Prompt#6:A burning question has Cat and Kara wondering about how their future will be.**

Lexie had been in their lives for a couple of months now. She was a calm child,rarely crying,looking at them with such big blue eyes. They were trying to discuss the direction to take. Kara and Cat didn't want to stop. Having the privilege to be able to do such a thing as conceiving a child nonetheless being both women was a blessing they wanted to be given again. Which was why Kara had insisted on these tests and analysis and Cat hadn't said no. She wanted nothing more than for her wife to be able to do this next time,try out the experience,which would've been a first for her,since Cat had carried thrice already. It came with symptoms just like everything,but she knew Kara would've glowed,and been even more gorgeous than she already was. They wanted to just know now for the future. The sooner it was done the better,and easier it would've been. They were both aware of how hard that might be,considering her condition,but maybe Kara's powers and alien heritage could've actually helped them once more with something that could change their lives. Nervously sitting around,considering the whole situation,was anything but easy on the both of them. Patience didn't make for them,though Cat was ready to swear that Kara surely had more than her. Or there would've been no other explanation as to why she had held on for so long as her assistant and been so efficient at the same time. It didn't mean there was no pacing,or speakin in short nervous sentences. They had a full knowledge of what they had been told by their GYN,the opinion of the DEO would've helped them have a full view of how Kara was,and how a pregnancy might have affected her and the way she was.

Moreover the biggest emotions running were fear,and jumpiness.

This could've affected their lives,and how the perspective of more kids could've worked out later. If the answer had been a no,since it had already been greatly unadviced by the GYN seen Kara's condition,though not considered to be impossible,as it had more to do with her lung one than the wheelchair;Cat would've put her mind and heart to rest,and tried to pull Kara back together,and then if anything had happened,she would've been the one to do this again.

If the answer had been yes,they would've been overjoyed to find out such news and have the chance to enlargen the family. The more the better. Cat had grown up an only child,but Kara wanted her kids to find a good companion and person to confide in,and who better than a sibling,no matter if brother or sister?In her mind the model of sibling she had known was still engraved. She was only waiting to see what they would've grown up to be.

* * *

There was some more waiting before they saw two well known face again. Dr. Hamilton and a doctor they had met during Cat's pregnancy were there,looking at them with unreadable expressions. Whoever had taught them to school their faces so to not give anything away had to be damn good. Then again,one way or another they had all learned something from Hank,or whoever had come before,who had had to be quite talented too. It was the typical expression of an agent. And to think they didn't even go around carrying guns,they had to be the scariest people in there. They had surely been back in the days when she was sick. In time they had become good friends too,and that was just as great.

"Supergirl,we've the results of all the tests"

This was it. It was now or never. Do it,don't. Possible or not.

"We analyzed them several times,wanting to make sure we had all the answers we needed to be exhaustive. You're pretty aware of your condition,and the visit to the gyn was pretty useful. Of course she unadviced it,but again there's always a solution. Apparently you might find it hard to be always sitting down but there are solutions to it,and the baby won't be harmed,there are many pregnancies which have been carried out just fine. My biggest concern if not, would have to be keeping your breathing under control…"

"But technically speaking,I could,could I?"

"Absolutely,you're pretty healthy for that,and you're young. Yes you're in a wheelchair,but the baby would grow normally. You would have to work out,make sure to not always be sitting. Only the breathing might rapresent a problem,as I was saying. That's why we'll continue with the injections as usual,maybe double them,as your issues might get worse since the baby will be pressing on your diaphragm,which means putting strain on your lungs."

"But we could do this,and it's important. Thanks. Won't the injections be a problem?"

"White kryptonite was harmless to you,wether the baby is less or more affected by the green one,this one won't be a problem to it".

Kara beamed and rolled towards them and shook their hands before resuming her place by Cat's side,as her wife engaged into a talk with a few people,almost shouting out loud about their news.

If every agent at the old base hadn't heard a thing about this,now everybody knew. As in the agents too,and the family . But Kara couldn't keep from laughing.

All their fears about this had been washed away. Of course those would've doubled again in case she had had the chance to get pregnant,but this was a step forward and to them it was enough to hope for a larger family in the future,wether near or a bit far.


	7. Brothers and sisters

**Prompt #7:Carter gets hurt,and there are two special visits for him.**

Really,it had been stupid. And he had worried them. And he wasn't touching a motorbike ever again,it was about time he got a car license. He was 18 after all. In hindsight he should've listened to his mothers. But he had thought it was cool to have one. Yeah sure cool,falling off it had been anything but so. Which had brought his mothers to worry,something he didn't like to have them do for him. Plus Lexie. Carter didn't like her worrying about anything. Lexie was to live calmly. He was full mode protecting her. Now lying in bed,not exactly being able to go around at the moment was a true issue. Carter was a boy of action. He had realized so in time,maybe through having Kara as a mother,watching her go anyway no matter what,he had grown a sense of pride towards such a mission. He was working over it,again,once he had gotten off the cast in his leg.

"Caart"

 _Lexie._

"I'm here kiddo"

Lexie came in like a thunder,bolting into the hospital room and only stopping a few inches far from the bed,before she could actually climb and pheraps cause some more damage to his injured right leg.

Good kid,always knowing what to do.

But Carter really wanted her on his bed with one of her bear hugs. He could've totally used them since his leg was hurting.

"Come up here,Lex,you're not gonna hurt me. Don't worry"

The child looked at him with the biggest question mark on her face. Up and down a couple of times before choosing the course of action.

She climbed on the bed with some help from his side,on the left,and just like predicted hugged him tightly.

He half hugged her bringing her close to himself.

It was good to have an oversized bear by him. Even more when it was his younger sister.

"Tell me kiddo,did I scare you?"

"Mm,you broke"

"Well,now,it's just my leg. In a few months it will be as good as new"

"It will stop being broken?"

"Yeah,I guess."

"Why is mama's spine always broken then?"

"Because it's different. There are bones which sometimes stay that way,because they can't be fixed as the damage was too much"

"But yours are going to?"

"Yes. Soon they will be"

He understood his sister's confusion. None of them had gone through much of a damage ever since she had been born. Their mom's job could be dangerous at times,but being at the desk meant less risk. If anybody had attacked,mama would've been there to help her. And their mama because of being the woman of steel and quite experienced in facing trouble by now,rarely got a scratch anymore. The only confusion could come from her being in a wheelchair,and then again Lex hadn't been let into how it had happened. He understood,and was keeping pretty far from telling her anytime soon. Too little to understand. Carter himself had been kept in the dark about his mama's addiction for months,and he had been 13 at the time.

"Does it mean you can't play with me for a bit?"

"There s no way,I won't play with my favourite sister because of this"

"I'm the only sister you've got stupid"

"Well,I guess you're right. Then again,we do have an older brother,but Adam is too old to run after you"

"Caartie"

"Oh c'mon admit it. Whenever he comes here he gets a backache"he enquired,laughing.

"He's funny,and he always plays dollies with me and he doesn't mind getting a backache because of me. He was pretty mad about you breaking a leg,though."

Lexie beamed and stuck her tongue out at him,but got off the bed,before he could attack her with the feared tickle monster.

"Can't touch me. Can't touch me"her little legs carried her further away from him before she came back onto the bed,squeezing against him.

"Come here. What did big brother say?"

"That he should set cameras around here too,so he'll be able to watch over when he's not here visiting"

Such a thing had Carter bursting into laughters again.

After the birth of Lexie,he and Adam had bonded like they had never had in his first 13 years of life. Adam had vowed to come as much as he could've and Carter had found in him a good older bro' coming to him whenever he needed. Adam had to work,but he had made it his priority to pass by as much as he could,and this had turned out to be good for his mom too.

Carter had found the role of the middle brother to be good for him,and pretty much in tune with who he was. He would've an older brother to go to,while he still got to be the older brother with good advices to Lexie.

"Where's the little rascal of a brother of mine?"

Talk about The Adam.

His head peaked into the door,with a smile on his face.

Yeah,just their usual meeting between siblings.


	8. Stand by you

**Prompt#8 Lexie gets sick.**

Al didn't get sick. She just didn't. But then again she couldn't be invincible. She was still half human,and apparently she could still get sick,even if it would've happened rarely. Alien heritage. Since it was rare occurrance Lexie didn't know how to be. Her nose had been itching forever and she didn't even want to move. Too much to bother with,and her powers could be handy at times,like this one. But nothing,nothing compared to having her big brother by her side. Carter had an house of his own,that was true,but he seemed to spend more time in there with them,than at his own apartment. Her mama had told her many times how Carter seemed to remind her of aunt Alex everytime he did that. Apparently her late aunt had used to pop up at everytime of the day into her mama's old maiden apartment. Now,not only Carter had gotten used to doing the whole popping up at every hour thing,but he also made the same job,and pretty honorably too,since he had only entered a few months ago,and he had already participated in a serious mission,aside from passing training and helping in the city.

"Lexie"

"Carter"

He walked in with his usual shuffle and sat on her bed.

If she had complained he would've listened.

"So,how's my Lexie?"

"It's horrible,how do you even deal with these things?"

"Well,I do. It sucks,but you get to do so many things when you're sick that you don't do usually"

"Like what?"

"You've remote control,you can eat all types of junk food,you don't have to go to school for as long as you're sick"

"But I enjoy school,just like you did"

"Shh nobody needs to know"

They both laughed.

"Ok but you're the biggest nerd"

"Which is true,but again,nobody needs to know"

Their conversation was interrupted by a fit of coughs,but Carter helped her sit up and stop it.

He took off his boots and sat under the covers with her,drying her tears.

"Ouch"

"I know kiddo,but you're gonna be ok,soon"

There was no better time than this to be together and share some brotherly/sisterly love.

He might have been independent,but his apartment felt so big at times since he lived there all alone. The penthouse was always open to him,and so he would walk in pretty much everyday,morning,evening,night,whenever he wanted. Alien issues could be hard at times,but when he came home all those things would be left outside and there was only him and his family.

"Can we have hot chocolate?"

"Can we?Of course,whatever you wish"

"And you'll watch the movies with me?"

"We can have a marathon"

"And you'll do my homework,all of them?"

"Alright,no way I'm doing your homework"

"Why?"whined the younger girl.

"Because it's Thursday,soon it will be the weekend,and you'll feel better,no need to do them now"

"Mom and mama will get angry at us"

"What they don't know…"

"Can't hurt them…"

"And they won't be. You're sick,you need to rest. You really don't know how to be sick,kid."

He laughed and stood up from the bed in a swift movement covering her up again,till the chin like when she was littler,and bending down to kiss her forehead.

Lexie was literally burning up,surely more than before.

It was up to him to take care of her. It was his heaven sent duty,far more than being a DEO agent.

He came back down and made chocolate the way she liked it,popping as many marshmallows as he could into the mug,then went for popcorns,because there was no need for Lexie to say it. He knew she would've wanted them later. When he was finished with those tasks,Carter went into the living room to grab some of Lexie's favourite movies.

Carter stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted his mothers sitting there,on the couch,just looking at him.

He smiled at them,pointing at the things he was carrying,and they didn't say a thing,just looked at him smiling back,before he drew back upstairs.

"He's the perfect brother"

"I'm glad he is."

"Does it bring back old memories?You look nostalgic,honey."

"Well,if you think about the fact that there's a child,who's now 10,and we made,lying up there,carrying the same name as my sister and being taken care of so well by her big brother...totally. It's like looking into a mirror everytime. She was always there to take care of me."

"Wanna go and see?"

"Cat,we can't spy the kids"

"It's not spying. It's just watching our kids being the cutest kids in the world"

"You've got a point there Mrs Danvers. Let's go."


	9. Surprise,surprise

**#Prompt #9 Cat and the kids arrange a surprise birthday party for Kara(all the thanks to BiaZor-El for the prompt.)**

The idea had been pretty cool. The kids had suggested a surprise party,and for once Cat had decided to do things on her own,and only get help when strictly necessary. So they had gone out all by themselves and bought everything they needed. Yes even balloons and pointy hats which she had sworn as soon as she had turned 10 to never wear at all again. But Lexie had liked them,and what she said went. Just as it had always been for Carter. She and Kara had long ago given up on being the first ones to choose about these things. And who minded?At 4,the kid had quite the taste,even with pointy hats,and the whole thought had her laughing imagining what her wife would've looked like in one of those. Kara being out for a few hours would've helped their purpose. Even if she didn't work anymore,this didn't mean she had stopped enjoying going around with friends or doing the Supergirl duty. The former was the reason of her being out at the moment and them having the whole house to themselves to organize the party and call friends. Try as she might things were getting harder. Lexie had fallen in love with the balloons Cat herself had inflated and Carter was uselessly trying to pack their gifts,while she took care of the round of calls,food and everything else that was needed.

Once all those things were ready,and Cat's mind was finally even if not completely put to rest,she chose to go for their biggest task. A task no sane mother of two would go for,considering the chances of possible failure. A task which could become a tiny bit too fantasious.

The task of making the cake. Yes Cat Grant in Danvers,the media mogul,who would always face things bravely, was about to make one,all by herself with her kids,and the worry couldn't be described.

"Alright kids we need to get all that's necessary to make the cake"

While Carter busied himself with finding,flour,milk and other things,Lexie just kept running around the kitchen clearly not knowing where to look for things. As far as their little girl was concerned,she was just as hopeless in the kitchen as her mothers. Carter was the only exception.

"One day you'll tell me how you do this,young man"

"Some surfing the net here and there,maybe cooking programs on the tv"he said,laughing,as Cat gasped.

"You didn't just do that"

"I think so mom."

She lunged at him and crushed Carter in a bear hug,laughing.

"Mom,mom,can't breathe"he stated,though hugging back.

"Yeah excuse me Carter. We shall get into doing our cake"

"Mommie can I do the…the…writing?"

"Yes. And what do you want to write,little one?"

She bent down and picked Lexie up before sitting her down on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"To our biggestest hero"added the kid swinging her legs playfully as she grabbed some flour in her small fist.

The older woman smiled at her,while her brother messed up her hair playfully.

Cat and Carter made the cake and let Lexie play with some of the dough and eat it with the cutest curious look on her face.

They welcomed friends and family easily and went back to the kitchen as soon as they were all settled and doing something. Some even helping with decorations.

The preparation,luckily seemed to be easier than foreseen at the beginning by the media mogul. Even the writing came out perfectly. But she also know the so said "never say never". Cat had worked with it everyday since she had gotten into the media business.

There had been an high probability of something happening while taking care of the cake and it did,straight behind her head with an aim which had nothing to envy to Kara's.

She turned and looked at Lexie,twirling softly on the stool and uselessly trying to make it look as if she hadn't been the one to throw the dough. Cat knew that look all too well. A smaller version of Kara's "pure mischief"look reflected in a just as smaller version of her own blue shade of eyes.

"Ohh noo,don't be that way little one,I know it was you."

"Lexie. Food fight"

What happened later,was something that would've surely gone unforgotten and ended up in the books of memorable things in their family.

Carter started a full food fight.

Cat tried to slide far from the commotion and managed to save the cake by putting it away into the fridge for as long as it needed to be there,while the kids got around throwing things.

She watched,mouth agape,as flour flew mid air like the milky way in the sky,and some milk spilled on the floor,as balls of dough were made. Other ingredients ended up being involved in the fight between siblings,and between this and that even Cat got involved in it.

When the floor became slippery she fell to it laughing her heart out,while Carter and Lexie run around the kitchen,after each other. So far,nobody had won. What one lacked in height the other made up in speed and viceversa.

The kids both run out of her vision and into the living room. She lost the conception of time,as she just sat there,enjoying the moment,and then up trying to clean the little mess they had made.

Cat couldn't believe she actually managed to clean up the whole space completely before she heard the key turning in the keyhole of the door.

She bolted back into the living room and hopped behind her chosen spot. Winn and Kara were back. All lights were turned off in waiting of the celebrated.

The door opened,and Kara came in,going straight away for the light.

"Surpriseeee"

Kara looked at them for some long,interminable moments as her smile became a full beam and turned into a laughter in the span of seconds,before she managed to stutter out what she wanted to say.

"T-Thanks"

The younger woman rolled towards them and said a round of "hi"s and happily accepted their best wishes,before stopping in front of her family.

"You made the cake?"

Cat looked at her not exactly understanding the question. How had Kara guessed they were the ones who had made the cake. In short…it was not like…

Her eyes widened and looked around several times at their guests before going down to her clothes and the kids as they hugged Kara,wishing her happy birthday as well.

They were still dirty with everything they had thrown to each other in the kitchen. Some flour had even ended up on her wife's clothes,with the kids being with her.

She brought her hands to her hips,smiling with checks as red as roses.

"Well..happy birthday,honey"

"Come here"and she did,kneeing right in front of Kara and hugging her as the blonde let go of Carter and Lexie and kissed her.

"You're very beautiful Cat. I even got the surprise of seeing you with flour on."

"Oh shush will you?"added Cat pushing her lovingly ,as Kara laughed back at her.


	10. She didn't have to be

**Prompt #10:Carter becomes a father for the first time. Memories come back to his mind.(The chapter is willingly inspired to the song "He didn't have to be"by Brad Paisley,with a few changes of course).**

She didn't have to be. Looking back it had been him and his mother for a very long time. There had been dates,sure,but nothing had truly worked out. Nothing,till Kara had come into their lives. The woman sitting next to him was just as jittery and excited as he was,so much that if she could've,her legs would've been bouncing up and down.

He brought his hand to her shoulder as she turned around,smiling.

"Nervous?"

"A bit,you look more than me,mama"

"Yeah make fun of your mama,now"

"All for a good laughter"

Anything to send some of the tension away. His mothers were both waiting impatiently.

They had both been very happy of the choice he had made. They had loved his wife right away,and had been glad he had chosen to also make a family,asides from being always with them. Carter knew they were proud,but the whole happiness came from many other sources.

It was more than the first grandkid to them.

It was another source of life.

To his mom was seeing her child being all grown up and ready to go for this till the very end,to mama it was remembrance.

His aunt Alex had put all her efforts into protecting his mama,and she had always felt guilty about the things Alex had done,and renounced to. It had coasted her,and it had taken Kara a long time to accept that although it had been hard on her sister,Alex had willingly put lots of things aside,and given up some others to make it easier for her.

The woman she was now was the mirror of everything that had happened,and Carter was glad to see she was still by them. Still standing,even if not technically.

He nervously glanced through the window,as his mother stepped between them to hold them both. By him,Lexie,as always.

So she didn't have to be. Kara had sort of come flying into their lives in the same way she leaped into all the things she believed in,and had changed everything. She had been there a lot more,than that man he had used to call his father. A sort of father/mother figure together. Once he had totally chosen to get out of his life,Carter had been left hurt yes,and maybe he could understand what Adam had gone through with their mother. But he was also glad that links had been rekindled between them,and he could've it all,with Kara stepping in as his parent as well. Being there the way his father had never been.

She hadn't minded playing games with him,sharing junk food,or going out together. She hadn't done it because she had to,she had done it because she wanted,and to Carter this had counted more than anything in the world.

Nobody had asked her,but she had taken him in as her own kid,dealt with his teenage years,and supported him fully into his choosing the same job as her sister,actually convinced his mom to do the same. Give in and give it a chance.

If he could've glanced into the future he would've liked to see a good parent of himself,somebody who had taken the best of the advices he had been given,and be half the parent Kara had been to him.

His eyes were drawn back to the window,where a nurse was standing looking straight at him,as he waited for news on his wife.

A beautiful baby looking back at him,stretching her tiny hands forward as if to catch him. With rosey chubby cheeks,and looking so small and unprotected,he just wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would've been okay,that from this moment on he would've protected her with his own life.

He had chosen such path everytime. He had chosen it with his younger sister,and by becoming an agent.

Now it got renewed with a human being he himself had helped come into the world,create.

Now he could understand what it had been like to his mothers,to see Lexie being born,being with them,making their lives happier. Why the house had felt fuller,and everything had been easier to them.

Carter watched the nurse slowly moving out of the room and get out,baby in her arms.

"Mr Grant,here's your little girl"

He looked behind himself at his parents and sister,before he held his arms out,to hold his daughter in his arms.

The man he had become couldn't wait to introduce their child to his wife,laying only a few meters from him,the child was skipping up and down like on Christmas morning.

They all surrounded him,looking at the baby and cooing at her,with beams on their faces,as she didn't make a fuss. For a baby who had just been born it was surprising how she was quietly letting herself be looked at by her other relatives.

Being there,right at that moment,at 26,having a wonderful woman by his side, a family having his back,and holding his baby girl,felt like magic. He had never experienced so much happiness like that one.

Carter took a step forward,with his family following right behind. He knocked twice,and a nurse opened up the door for them to walk in,as Kara and Cat engaged a conversation with the co-parents in law.

He laid their little girl into the crib to the right of the bed,and sat behind it,head leaning on his hand,waiting for his wife to wake up.

Once the anesthesia had worn out,she would've finally been able to see the miracle they had produced together,and Carter couldn't wait to experience this new part of life with her.

Looking back he knew things hadn't always been easy,he felt glad for the woman he had found and the way she had accepted his job and how much she loved the family he came from. He was grateful for his sister,growing up to be stronger everyday,and his brother who tried to improve himself and his life everyday,and above all for the mothers he had had. For the one who had always stood by him since birth,and who had made sure he never went without anything,and for the one who shouldn't have been,but had,simply because she had chosen so,and was sitting there proudly looking at them,with tears of joy pooling at the corners of her eyes right behind her glasses.

Yeah,he had been lucky. Extremely lucky,and that was how greatly life worked.


	11. In my daughter's eyes

**Prompt#11:Lexie is finally let into the part of her mothers'lives she never knew;the one which threatened to take Kara's life forever.**

Once curiosity had set in,all she needed to find were clues. Nobody had exactly ever meant to tell her what had happened,and she wasn't a kid anymore. If she wanted to find out what had truly happened,she needed to do it all by herself. Lexie had looked through everything. Photos,documents,even prescriptions. She had looked through the studio of her mothers,but nothing. Now her last resort was to meet with somebody who could've helped her with it. There were quite the agents who had already been working at the DEO before she was born. Lexie had last resorted to interrogating Vazquez just yesterday,when she had passed by for God knew what,and now she was fuming. Vazquez hadn't said much,only bubbled something about addictions and an uncle she had no idea who he was,before basically escaping,trying to avoid anything else,and make an unfixable mess,for which she would've ended up being killed and fired surely.

It was the reason why she was pacing up and down as her mothers walked into the room,laughing about something.

They stopped mid tracks,looking at her.

Kara addressed her first.

"What's wrong Lexie?"

"Would you finally care to explain to me,how you ended up that way?"she enquired,pointing at Kara's wheelchair and oxygen.

Their smiles died on their faces,as they both went to sit down,with Lexie facing them.

Sooner or later this would've happened. They had waited for too long to say the whole truth about it. Their girl deserved to know it,but they had let too much time pass by,and buried the story into their memories,to keep her safe from the massive pain they had gone through. Carter and Adam knew enough,both the women had figured it would've been better for Lex to just go on without really knowing. Then again,though Lexie had never openly asked,she had shown to be curious as to why her mama had always been in a wheelchair ever since she had been born.

"I'm sorry,sweetie,we meant to tell you everything"

"When?What happened?"

Kara looked at Cat,and found strength into her look. It was the same strength which had carried her through the disease,as they sat both on the couch.

"Every year you have the DEO visit you,and everyday you get an injection of some substance I don't even know anything about. An addiction?Which kind of?"

"Kryptonite…and other stuff"Kara shut up,as it downed on Lexie.

"Stuff?Stuff like drugs?You're an addict?"

"Yes I was"

"Oh my God. Did you ever stop?Is that why you can't even breathe by yourself?"

"Lower your voice young lady I won't allow you to scream at your mother like that"added Cat,now quite angry.

"Excuse me,if I'm kind of disappointed. I didn't expect this to happen."

Lexie turned around and stepped out of the room,before climbing the stairs and slamming the door to her own shut.

Both their eyes did the same,before Kara's filled up with tears.

"She hates me"

"No honey she doesn't"

"She didn't even let me explain"

"She's just angry. Kara,parents are their kids'heroes. You're supergirl,for crying out loud. She's angry because she thinks we're perfect. We're not. We're not supposed to be."

Cat let Kara's head rest on her shoulder,as she shed bitter tears over the past again.

* * *

Lexie came out of her room around dinner,and looked around to make sure it was all quiet downstairs. It was,but it made her heart ache to see her mothers hadn't moved an inch from the same position since they had faught. Worry assaulted her right away,thinking it mustn't have been the most uncomfortable position for either of the two,also considering her mama had back issues. A lot too.

"Mom,mama"

The two looked up,with eyes still red,as Lexie sat back down,across from them.

She lowered her head,feeling ashamed at the way she had made them hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I had no right to say the things I said"

Cat puffed,while Kara looked straight into her. Lexie felt pierced by that look. It was haunted,and glazed over.

"When your aunt died,the way I told you,my life went to hell,completely. She was the only person who had made me feel as if I belonged to this planet,when I was lost. I was young,and I had lost everything,she protected me. She gave up things for me. I felt guilty,as if I had taken away my sister and adoptive mother's lives myself. What you never knew,was how I got lost after she died. I got offered a substance,it did crazy things to me. All I wanted was…to die…I don't think there was a day in which I didn't wish to die"

"But you had mom and Carter"

"I did. But try to get me,at one moment I lost the two people who had made me feel at home when I got here. Try to understand what it would be like without us,Carter and Adam"

Lexie nodded. She could try to,if her ma put it that way.

"I got sick. One day it was too much,and my body gave up. I overdosed. My body was betraying me,your mother was there,but I knew I was killing her inside. Till I did. I died,as she held me in her arms. All...all I remember(she sobbed out,as Cat held her to herself)is that I wanted to live,because she made me wish to be alive after months of being dead inside,but I lost my life to it anyway."

"You died?"

"I did. But then I wasn't dead anymore"

"Why?"

"One way or another I was given the chance to reset time. I got to see you both grow up,as I hadn't the first time around,even if I had to give up something to stay. Some issues were resolved,but the disease I had given myself through using drugs left me paralyzed,and with impaired lungs. At this day,I don't know what my life expectance is,but I would do it all over again. For all of you."

It made Lexie cry. She had screamed at them without knowing what it had been like for them. She couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to want to live finally,and then have that choice taken away from you. Her mothers had always been funny and carefree people,but now she also knew how much pain lay behind what they had built.

She had been disappointed of course. Her family was full of heroes. She had thought they were invincible. But she wasn't supposed to be disappointed. If not to feel lucky they could still talk about it. Her ma had risked to not see all this happening. It meant they also had defects,not only perks. They had faught to have what they had.

Lexie stood up and by them.

"Can I help you back in mama?You must be uncomfortable after so long on the couch"

"Let your mom or me do the job. To me it's enough you're not angry anymore"

"I was never angry. Or disappointed. Just mad. I'm not a child anymore. I'm 13,if there's something of wrong,I want to know. I want you to trust in me,the way you always trusted in me"

"We never stopped kiddo. We never stopped. And I'm sorry if I put so much weight on you,if I asked things from you which were too much"said the younger woman.

"No way mama. You always let me be myself,that's why I trust so much in the both of you"she added hugging them both.

Kara was astonished with how much the sister she thought to have lost still lived into her child. Even with two simple words as "Trust you". She was glad Lexie didn't feel any sort of burden at the name she carried,but otherwise felt a great respect towards the woman she was named after. That they had managed to not let it weigh on her even with little things like giving her a different nickname;and above all that their daughter had accepted that part of their life. They knew it mustn't have been easy,but her level of understanding and maturity was something which had them proudly thinking about the woman she would've turned out to be.


	12. I hope you dance

**Prompt #12:Carter cuts all the bridges with his father and officially chooses his life path.**

It was not like he should've expected such a big thing from him. He had never really been there,what had he expected?He had been stupid enough to think his father would've understood or even stopped with his trying to put a spoke in his mom's wheel and insulting ma. Carter had taken his choice,and this was what the last straw,he had gone too far. He had just meant to tell him. But as usual there hadn't been much listening. Ever since he had turned 13,Carter had seen him everyday less,and soon he had started refusing to have him over and things like that. He couldn't stand that his mother had the life she had always wanted,while he kept on being as pathetic and alone as usual. It had been enough that he had tried to sabotage CatCo at one point,but Carter had already had enough of standing this. Now he was bringing an end to this. He was 18,officially an adult,and doing what should've been done a long time ago. For the first time he was the one standing somebody up,making them feel the way he had felt all those times he had been put aside. All he had been able to say when Carter had told him about his wish to enter the army someday,right after a short college graduation,without specifying the field to not reveal the DEO clearly,all he had heard as an answer was that he wasn't fit and had better go do one of his nerd things,like any teenager as him. He had bitten his tongue hard to not seem rude and retorted he didn't even know him.

" _You don't even know me. Damn it"_

" _I'm sure your dear Kara actually knows you,is that?"_

" _Ma stood by me every step of the way. She supports me,and so does mom. I didn't come here lookin for your approvation,but I thought that for once you could've actually appreciated I was telling you something so important about my life"_

Of course he didn't give a shit about it,but at last Carter could've said he had tried.

Now he had been back into the penthouse for the last two hours thinking in his room,and he felt like had finally found some peace again.

"Carter,hey,what's app?How did it go?"

"Like hell. He didn't care. I'm over trying to tell him anything."

"But are you sure you want to take such a big decision,right now?"

"Ma,he has never been there. He bailed as soon as he could,he says things of you all…I don't like. I'm 18,I think I'm old enough to know what I want. And what I want is for him to get out of my life."

"But what if you're to regret it someday?"

"I won't. I got all I need here. I got a family,I got an house,I got friends. I got a purpose in life. Many actually. All I care about is your approvation over this. I would never want any of you to suffer over my choice"

"Carter,me and your mom are proud of the road you mean to take. And I know some people more up there who wouldn't hesitate to say the same,even those who never got the chance to meet you. Are we scared?Yes,we're terrified. Are you gonna have to work hard to achieve the position of a respectable agent. Yes,you'll have to as well. But we'll be there,every step of the way,and if you don't mind some advices,you know you can always ask me or J'onn,or our friends about them"stated Kara holding his hands in hers,and looking straight in his eyes.

"You're aware of the massive heart attacks we'll be getting because of this?"she said smiling.

"Ma,you're Supergirl. You'll save the day"

"Yeah,yeah,make fun of me little smartass,but when you'll be out there I want you to show everything you've to give."

"I'll,ma. I promise"

He stood up and kissed her check before grabbing his motorbike's keys and helmet.

"Where are you going?"

"Out,Ma. I'll go take a round,clear up my mind some more."

"Now,this is my son"she added,laughing.

* * *

 **3 years later...**

To every important moment,an important item. Kara had kept some of those things,meaning the complete uniform, shut in the wardrobe for years,after she had taken up the courage to empty out Alex's old apartment. Then she had gifted Carter with it,after he had graduated high school. An year after their wedding she had bought the apartment she had lived into as a maiden woman,that she hadn't had the heart to let go of either,and was ready to hand it down to Lexie as soon as she had turned of age. He had only moved into Al's old place a few months prior,after his undergraduation in Tech. He had figured that becoming an IT,asides from being agent trained to fight ,could have come to be useful when needed. Now training at the DEO was over. He was becoming an agent officially. Tomorrow morning. Tonight,Hank had allowed them to gather and celebrate a bit. He had said it was to make up for the hurried way in which he had brought both her and Alex into the DEO,to which she had laughed,because that was exactly how it had gone.

It was good to be in there,the four of them,for this moment.

Lexie had gathered up all the money she had to buy Carter a pair of black gloves.

Hank,who was there too,had given him a brand new black uniform.

"A bluetooth?Thanks mom,it's amazing"

Cat had gifted him with a bluetooth system which reminded Kara of the one she had worn back in the early days as Supergirl,and as the super-efficient assistant of Cat Grant.

She missed Cat's voice through the intercom. It would've soon turned to be a decade ever since. Just a couple of years more. It had been a constant of hers to hear Cat's alternated to Alex's. Her life was perfect,but she would've given anything to have that back,even for one moment. That would've been the cherry on the top.

As far as she was concerned…

"Wow,thanks mama"

"This was aunt Alex's holster,I think you won't have to change much,it will fit you. She held a lot onto it."

Carter handled it with the same cure he had used for everything he had been given.

"Are you sure ma?"

"Ahh I have had it for a long time to myself,I know you'll make a good use of it. Which is why I've something else for you too."

She pulled the weapon out and on the couch table,it had to be rusty not having been shot in so long,but Carter would've surely known how to bring it back to it's old glory.

"And this is for you as well. It was Alex's favourite gun. It was still in her room. She left it there when… well,maybe she should've brought it with herself."she added grimacing.

"I'll keep it with myself wherever I go"putting an hand over hers just like he had done a few minutes before with Cat.

Their little man all grown up. He was taking the path he had chosen,putting all his hard work and efforts into it. Hard to deal with it,but their kids were meant to fly,and Cat and Kara wanted them to go up high and fulfill all their dreams,and be the people they were meant to be.

"A note?"

"Read it"

 _I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

 _never settle for the path of last resistance_

 _Living might mean taking chances,but they're worth taking_

 _Loving might be_ _a_ _mistake,but_ it's _worth making_

 _Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter_

 _When you come close to selling out reconsider,_

 _Give the heavens above more than just_ _a_ _passing glance_

 _And when you get the choice to sit out or dance_

 _I_ _hope you dance...I hope you dance._

Somebody had once dedicated those same lyrics to her,and Kara was glad to have kept on dancing,besides of the people she loved. They were both sure that Carter would've kept on doing the same.


	13. How deep is your love

**Prompt #13:Kara and Cat take a journey by themselves a few months after Lexie's birth.**

With summer coming soon,Cat had decided they needed some time to themselves,before fully diving into the experience of a bigger family. She had had to do some serious arrangement,with their friends to make sure they could've kept an eye on both the kids,but at the end of the day they had been nothing but open to abiding to every request from them,so that this could've become the perfect journey for them. After all it had taken them some serious time to convince themselves that the time was right,and Lexie could be left with somebody else for a bit. They were basically gonna take the honeymoon they hadn't taken after the wedding. Which was the reason why they had hopped on a plane and left the States for one of the most romantic cities in the world,after Paris,which was the place where she had taken up the courage to propose..a place which was perfect for them...Venice.

It was scorching hot,being already may,but sitting on that gond,they were the happiest people in the universe.

It was one of those old fashioned gondola,with the gondolier rowing and singing to old tunes they could only half pick up.

Romantic nonetheless,and the view was spectacular. Tall,old buildings standing around them,slightly wet by the water of the lagoon.

Kara could only imagine what it must have been like to live into one of those,when the water rised with the rain,how new they must have looked when they had been built,and the fanciness of the many rich women who must have inhabited those when not even she,or her wife had been born.

"Can you imagine what it must have been like to live in here in the past?"

"How far in the past?"

"A lot,centuries in the past"

"Sure it must have been cool,but think about tight corsets and long endless skirts,you'll prefer your wardrobe choices"laughed out Cat.

"I feel like you just said it on porpuse"she added,smiling back.

"But you won't budge I know"

"You love it"

"I just might…you don't dress half as bad after all"

Cat kissed her as the gondola came to an halt in front of San Marco square.

"Siamo arrivati"(We're here)

Cat went first,and then two men helped Kara out of it and back on her wheelchair,before the two women could resume their round all by themselves.

It was full of tourists coming in and out of the cathedral,or grabbing a coffee in one of the bars spread all around the square. From their point of view they could see for miles in front of themselves,a long stream of water,a line of tall buildings and bridges they had passed under,with shops selling masks even in the middle of summer,months in advance of the famous carnival.

They took a full round of it,drank coffee in the most expensive place and visited the cathedral,in wonder of how long many men,who were tiny compared to that,had had to work for it. It must have been frightening to stand so high over the city and look down trying not to fall.

In the midst of the evening,with the sun setting behind the clouds of a very blue sky they had dinner at "Quadri",to the most beautiful restaurant they had been at,yes,even more than Paris.

It was the first night in Venice. They didn't want one moment to be wasted or pass them by.

"Do you remember the second time we went out?"

"I do"

A waiter came to them,carrying a few well known things to Kara.

"Red roses and white wine"

"You gave me those and relaunched with a third date,very passionate Mrs. Grant."

It had been a night at Noonan's,which they both loved a lot,the first one just the two of them. The first time they had dated instead,Kara had wanted Carter to be with them. She would've never forgotten the boy's face when she had said so. Out for a movie,then dinner together. Nobody had ever asked him. Kara could never forget how they had laughed the night away.

"I love you,more than this world,thank you for it"

"I thought it was about time that I exchanged the favour"

Their hands entertwined,their eyes locked.

They wished upon the future to come back here someday,and actually have all this again,maybe in the same place,and be reminded of what had been today,under the light of the moon coming from the open windows.

When you have somebody you love so much it's easy to look into them,and spot what they want,or need,see them for who they really are,and truly accept them. Even when things get rough,through good and bad.

They had sworn a long time ago,at their wedding,to make sure this journey could be the most wonderful ever,and this trip was making their spirits soar. Whatever they had seen in the following days would've somehow thought them something new they needed to know. It was like a constant work in progress,to learn about the wonders the world had to offer them.

It took coming out of their boundaries sometimes to understand everything better or look at it from another perspective. Indeed,Venice,was the perfect place to think about it. A city whose time and appareance were built over the action of water,raising and falling,destroying and rebuilding,changing and keeping things the same way. Kara and Cat dreamed with their story living through it all,being like a source of love that waters couldn't turn off,or overwhelm.

It was the biggest power of all to have surrounded them. With the strength their love gave them,they would've gone far,leaving behind a bit of themselves in that city as well,with the vow to set back foot in it someday and live through this memory once more,as well. Tomorrow?Another day of fun,being like newly-weds again,and this time,knowing they had all the time in the world to enjoy it.


	14. With arms wide open

**Prompt #14 Best gifts are always unexpected.**

No way. No way. Yes way in a good way. My God she had seriously gone crazy. She had taken all the check outs,people over people had made sure of it…she had made sure of it. This was…so beautifully unexpected. She had to give the news,let the family know..

She couldn't believe it. Twice.

Today was march 3rd. On this day,15 years ago,she had lost her sister. Kara didn't know if it was a cosmic joke of destiny or anything,but if it wasn't a joke,and it wasn't because it had been confirmed,then it had to be the most beautiful gift they had dreamed with for a very long time. One way or another life had kept doing everything it could to wipe away the unfairness of what had happened,and allow her to live it the way Alex would've wanted her to live it. At the best of all her chances.

They had two kids,Carter was even married with a newborn of his own. This was the other blessing they had been waiting for,ever since she had gotten tested right after Lexie's birth.

Pregnant,holy Rao. Pregnant with another child they had made.

It was so unexpected,that she didn't even know how to tell Cat.

She missed greatly the days in which the kids were little. Carter's games scattered in the living room,and his curiosity over technology and science. Taking Lexie in her arms and being able to lift her even if sitting on a wheelchair.

Now Lexie was too big to be lifted,even if she still did enjoy sitting in her mothers' laps at times and was still the biggest cuddler she had always been,even as a child.

Truth was she had pretty much lost hope after their fifth anniversary to ever get pregnant.

Cat had done everything to not make her feel guilty over it and promised if so hadn't happened,and Kara hadn't had the chance,she would've kept on being as happy as she had always been with her. They had been given Lexie. That teenager making them proud everyday was the proof of the miracle they had been gifted with.

Her joy was double with the news she had received at the DEO that morning. Whether her health issues had cut her life shorter than it had been expected to be,making her to die respecting human canons,rather than alien,though always long,by marrying Cat,she may not have given her any power,but in change gifted her with an extremely long life,and a permanently youthful look,which had been passed down onto Carter,Lexie,and surely the incoming baby,and all the kids to come.

The house of El,which had once risked to die out with her and her cousin,and the Danvers'soul which had never wavered into her,kept on living.

* * *

She was nervous the way she had never been. In her memories,it was still burnt the evening she had woken up to Cat's hand into hers,and the tiniest donut she had ever touched tellin her they were expecting. Now she was giving this moment back to Cat,the one with the surprise,the one dying with emotion and heart in her troath.

Dinnertime,with everybody sitting right there. Family reunion,the perfect time to do it.

She let the fork slightly hit the glass to recall the family's attention.

"It's great to be here all together,whenever we gather it's a massive party. Tonight is pretty special to me,another year with my Cat at the head of Catco has come,we have wonderful kids,and the prettiest granddaughter in the world. This is our yearly family gathering,and we must celebrate as greatly,so that my wife doesn't leave the job she loves any time soon and you may all keep on holding onto the wisdom which makes you all special."

"Karaaa"

"We must celebrate the best way we know. The other day,I passed by the office,and had somebody do something for you honey"

She handed Cat a light package,which unwrapped had held a copy of her paper,but paged as a magazine.

Cat looked through it,and the several pictures,till the end. There were even pictures she didn't remember having taken. Pictures of her time at CatCo since the opening,till now,through even office photos. She felt a nostalgic pull lookin at a younger version of themselves posing for one of the latters,the year she had aired Kara as her assistant.

Her wife rolled out of her position at the table and turned on the tv which sat a few meters above,on the wall.

This time,it was a video,which had her in tears two seconds after it had began.

 _"Kara Danvers in Grant get the fuck here or I swear to God..."_ everybody,everybody laughed.

 _"Wow,you swore,I think I shall leave you up there"_

 _"You're carrying next time,Kara Danvers"_

The images came and went till they got to a stop,straight to several photos of an ecography with date and everything,as Kara rolled closer to Cat,who turned around to look at her,tears streaming down her face,their hands intertwining.

"For a long time we were in doubt wether we would've had another chance. Now that we're here,surrounded by our family,our friends,kids,and granddaughter I want you to take the most precious gift I can give you"

"Are you…?"exclaimed Cat mouth agape,and eyes glistening.

"It looks like the eco might say so"

All around many voices started talking excitedly,sharing ideas and thoughts,but Kara had eyes solely for her wife,looking more or less the way she must have looked when she had been told the same 15 years prior.

"Cat?Honey?"

Cat bursted into laughters and tears all together,and launched herself at her. With an armful of media mogul into her,Kara had no idea what to do either. They had waited for this for so long.

"All ours?"

"It looks like"

"I can't wait for that"

"Me either"

"Time goes by so fast…that's not something we expected anymore. I mean with me being almost 60."

"You don't look one day older than 30,Cat. And I'm sure you'll keep on doing so for a very long time"

"What about it?"

"Just telling you,that we're in for far more decades than expected"

"What did you do Mrs. Grant?"

"Just gave ourselves more time. I'm looking forward to that as well"

"This kid is in for us being 30 again is that?"

"Sort of"

"Just how long for?"

"Me I don't know,you sure"

"I'll make sure you get there as well."


	15. Rise up(a thousand times again)

**Prompt #15:Kara relapses into her disease.**

"Ma are you ok?"

In relapse. It was horrible. She was only thankful Lexie was too young to understand. She had gone three years without,but this. Of course the DEO had reassured her,but this didn't mean hurting any less. Everyday she was plagued with the same aches which were caused by the kryptonite.

"A bit tired Carter,don't worry,it will go away soon."Trying to put on her brave face as usual.

Breathing was hard,if she had only changed position one bit she was in for a crisis.

It was a bit tiring to lie in bed,and do nothing. For the last three years she had taken up the duty of Supergirl all over again,so it was gonna be hard to not do nothing for at last a couple of months,since they had doubled doses.

Injections really beat her down. The first time around between surgeries and days of coma or sleeping she had barely noticed how down they could bring her. Now without either of them,it was easy to notice.

She was grateful for her family. For the last week Cat and Carter hadn't done anything else but taking care of her.

"What are you thinking about,ma?"

"Just how..grateful I am to have you both here,helping me. Carter,did you actually stay at home?"

"Yeah"

"You should go to school and be having fun,you shouldn't be here."

"No way,ma,you need me more than they do."

"What about all those girls,waiting for you. Not a freshman anymore,I bet there's somebody out there for you. You'll go tomorrow. Did I make myself clear?"

"Maaa,you know this is not the time for that kind of things"

"Alright,alright. You've to study and there's no time for girls right now. But you could make it…and go?"

"You're not convincing me"

"A girl has to try...but you'll go back after tomorrow,case closed."

She had to try at last,but she also knew Carter wouldn't budge. He was just like Cat,when he set something in his mind there was no way to make him change idea. Nonetheless being a shy kid,Carter knew exactly what he wanted and nobody could've distracted him from that. He would've been successful in anything he did,Kara was sure of that.

"What do we have today?Oh here"

He told her several stories of her adventures as Supergirl,just like he had done everyday for the past week. Carter said it was to keep her spirits up till she hadn't come back. Technically she wasn't moving an inch from the bed,but Carter had one unique way to rely to her things she had done. A bit idolizing,which reminded her of when she had first met him. Funny enough she had gone to get him from school. With several massive gaffes of her own which had entered history books,surely.

It was still Carter's favourite story.

Between telling her and Lexie every night before goin to sleep he had become a true storyteller.

"If I were to need a biographer I'll ask you Cart. How do you do that?"

"I'm Lexie's perfect storyteller and she needs to know how many great things you do everyday".

The two shared an abetter look,before they heard the recognizable sound of padding feet on the floor outside the room and Cat having a cow surely.

As soon as she had learned to walk,Lexie had also learned to run,and fast too,having taken up Kara's speed in flying. Flying was something she was learning bit by bit and Kara couldn't wait for when she had been steady enough for them to go on a ride together and teach her the beauties of seeing the city. Hopefully without putting her in danger.

There were enough enemies looking for her and grabbin her suddenly that Kara didn't want for Lexie to face that.

The door opened,and Lexie came running in,basically jumping on her.

It sent her on a coughing fit,and Lexie came off and sat beside her,scared.

"Mama?"

Carter lifted her up and hugged her.

"Don't worry kiddo you didn't do a thing"

"Mama I hurt?"

"No you didn't. She's just very sick now,but soon she's gonna be ok"

Lexie kept crying for a bit,with Carter bouncing her up and down,before he let her see for herself that mama was indeed okay.

"Ma,how are you?"

"I'm alright. It's not her fault,she didn't know,give her here"

Lexie was babbling the way a kid her age could,with tears still shinin in her eyes,as Cat helped her wife sit up. She was still sniffling,but as soon as she was handed to mama by her big brother,all the tears went away and she was back to her usual smiling self,playing with Kara's hair.

"Mama boo boo?"

"Yeah,a bit Lex. But don't worry,I'll be okay soon"if the injections worked just like last time,soon she would've been up and about again. Maybe she wouldn't even have had to go through surgery,since they had noticed right away she was relapsing. With them all right there,she wasn't afraid. Last time It had been hard,and this might be harder,but she could be as hopeful as all the doctors had been.

There was to much to live for,to leave just like that.

Lexie laid down by her and nestled her head in her left arm. Carter chose to climb up to his sister's side,making sure to pay attention to the tubes surrounding Kara.

"Come here,honey"

Cat smiled and climbed on her right free side,stroking her hair.

It felt like cure when all the aches disappeared and she peacefully fell asleep,with her family by her side,and more hopeful than before.


	16. Joy to the world

**Prompt #16:Christmas with the family.**

December 8th 2019

The best time of the year had come back. Into their household it was tradition to decorate by themselves. They had bought the biggestest tree,according to Lexie,and now they would have finished it in family style. Truth to be told Cat had held a fake one for years,but once she had married Kara and gotten pregnant they had opted for the kids to have the true thing home,and get that one back out only if they had decided they were tired of brooming spruce needles away. It was like having brought an whole forest in. Cat took it upon herself to go for the lights and threads of pearls,Carter for the upper decorations half standing on a chair,safely guarded and looked after by Kara,as she and Lexie took care of the lower decorations,passing balls and other things around. It was the cutest thing to see Lex walking for the whole living room with balls bigger than her hands in her arms,as Kara rolled close to her from time to time to make sure she didn't drop any. Some were in danger of breaking.

"Carter,how are you doing up there?"

"I'm almost over,ma,just need to put the ribbon."

"Are you sure you can get up there?"

"I'm alright"

And he was. Cat was in wonder of how beautiful it was coming out to be.

Nothing was like an evening in the family. Even better when it was to prepare for such a big festivity for them.

"Mommie,when is Santa coming?"

"It's still too soon. He has to get things ready,all the gifts for the kids of the world. When he'll be ready he'll come"

"Otay. We make the tree so he comes sooner?"

The family laughed wholeheartedly at Lexie's innocence and Cat answered a bit for everybody.

"We make it so he can put all the gifts under,he won't come sooner,but if it's beautiful he'll remember about it forever and know you're a good kid because you helped."

"Really"

"Absolutely"

Lexie went to the boxes still half full with decorations and grabbed as many as she could to help more,and quickly. There were so many,between wreaths,balls,stars and God knows what else that they could only spot the lower half of her body,meaning her tiny feet.

Kara and Cat went towards her and made sure to grab all the things and give some to Carter,and put the others aside for later,before grabbing her together to cover her up with kisses. Lexie squirmed between them,but did nothing to get away. She loved to cuddle with her family,and they were all pretty soft,and abbracciabili. She was sure Santa would've felt the love that could be breathed inside of her house.

* * *

December 25th

Christmas was big deal. Seriously. Cat and Kara had spent the whole night organizing,after the kids had gone to bed. Or Cat had,because she had been sent off to bed after 30 minutes into it to get some strength back for the 25th,which fell today. She had woken up in the arms of the woman she loved the most in the world,and together they had dressed up and gone back down. The kids would surely be coming any moment,and they were to be there to stop eventual present swaps or taking. Last Christmas Lexie,though still being much littler,had swapped up all their presents and hidden others,which meant they had had to hunt for theirs and those of the rest of their enlarged family and friends. Carter had filmed the entire thing and now it sat between those videos they would be rewatching when they wanted a good laughter. They had truly looked funny,half disheveled,rounding the place and checking out everywhere, as Lexie clapped her hands,babbling at them some of the words she had just and for the first time learned. Carter had been the proudest big brother,taking that video.

As they shared that memory,they heard feet running down the stairs,and soon the kids appeared into the living room,with the biggest smiles on their faces,looking at them.

"Mom,mama"

They both welcomed an armful of their kids,and exchanged hugs and kisses with them,before they let them go under the tree and check out what Santa had brought them. Lexie looked at it all with wonder,Carter the same. Even though being a teenager he still enjoyed the wonders of such a day.

Dolls and new dresses for Lexie who was quickly growing up,a new phone,games and a telescope for Carter,who had taken up their passion of looking at stars,even if out of fun,because he planned on taking a different path,and they were both sure of that. It reminded Kara of her adoptive father.

As far as they were concerned,Kara gave Cat a necklace,and a bracelet with several charms,each and every one to ind a member of the family. A pair of glasses for Cat,because she wore them always,an S similar to the one on her Supergirk dress,a teddy bear,which stood for Lexie,because she was their personal teddy and she was in love with those,and a tiny portable pc standing for Carter,who was the IT of the family,and had chosen he would've taken a degree as one once he had been finished with high school.

Cat instead gave her a pendant.

"There's us into it,you put it above your heart and when you'll be back to your duties as Supergirl,you'll know there's somebody here always waiting for you,and that we love you"

"I love you too and I could've never wished for anything better than this"

Christmas truly was a big deal. A moment full of happiness. Her relapse was momentarily forgotten under the layers of their kids' happiness,laughters and the spirit of the festivity,which brought the world together,and warmth into their hearts.


	17. Teach the children

**Prompt #17:First day of first grade for Lexie.**

Where had time gone by? It seemed like yesterday Lexie had been born,and they had held her to their chests,in their arms,talking or singing her to sleep. This was her first day of school. In hindsight,Kara wanted to tell herself that the kid would've been fine,that they had already been through this once,when Lexie had started kindergarten,but it had been solid failure. She knew they would've been just as nervous as the first time. It would've always been that way when it came to their children. She was all grown up,and ready to face this new chapter of her life,though the two women could see through to her. She was terrified. They had spent an entire hour that morning getting ready,choosing the right dress and prepping everything,trying to make sure Lexie had all the things she needed for her first days and those to come,for the second time after the night before,but now they were boarding the car straight to school and Lexie didn't look half convinced. Meaning she looked anxious and willing to pull the brakes and get back home,and pheraps hide into Carter,before rememberin that Carter was off to college,facing a first year himself,for the first time away from them. He had called to wish Lexie the best first day,which had made her hype for a bit,running up and down the house talking about her brother. Before she went back to anxiety. The same thing had happened with Adam's call yesterday.

When the time came,they piled up on the back as they both wanted to be close to their daughter and Lex latched onto their hands right away.

"Are you ok Lexie?"

Cat looked like she was ready to give in and ask the driver to get them back home,just like Lexie wanted,and between anxiety and nervousness,this was extremely funny to Kara.

Oh,Cat was being a mama bear. She grabbed the camera and put it on record.

"I'm ok mom"she answered,leg bouncing up and down.

"Cat don't you do it,you know she needs to go and make this experience as well."

Cat intercepted her eyes and realized right away what she was doing. Her eyes widened,and she gasped,blushing red like the red of her cape as Supergirl.

"Oh my God I'm doing it"

Kara laughed out:"Yes,you're"

"And you're filming"

"Yup"

In her heart she was just as terrified,but trying to not show it. Enough people worried,she needed to keep calm for both her wife and daughter.

The car slipped quickly through the traffic,as they had left pretty soon,and sooner than later they were actually in front of the elementary school,about to get out and truly start this.

"We're here Mmes"

They both came down,then Lexie. Then Kara turned on the camera again and pointed it towards the three of them,waving.

To Lexie it looked bigger than it was,but she was a tiny bit comforted by the sight of a couple of kids she already knew. Nonetheless she had to work hard to not hide behind her mothers'legs.

Kara really wanted her to enjoy this moment and that was why she called Lexie to herself,after putting down the camera for a second time.

"I'm here mama"

"I see. I see. Look kiddo,I know you're scared,we all were"

"Mom too?"

"Yes,me too as well"added Cat.

"We were. But once you get in there,you'll know this is where you need to be. Everything new is frightening. When I got on the planet my first days at school weren't so easy,but do you know what your aunt Alex told me to do?"

Lexie shook her head no.

"She told me to think about all the good and funny things that could've happened,and to ignore the kids who took fun in bullying others. And to enjoy it,school can be great if you think about how many things you'll learn".

In her mind it was pretty burnt like something that was permanently there. To her it hadn't been easy at all. A new planet,a new family trying to help her settle,which was something she had always loved them for,and above all in this cases the power overloads.

"If you were to feel like there's too many sounds,or you can't focus,you may call us. You've been in crowded places already,I think you're going to be ok,child"

Cat put the backpack on her shoulders as they drew closer.

Kids were everywhere,playing,talking,younger,older,some excited,some nervous just like Lexie had felt up till a few moments ago.

Now?Not so much anymore. Her mothers had a way to calm her down,and make her focus on what was to come,and how she was supposed to face it. They had taught her that sometimes diving head first into things,was the best thing you could do to make your life better.

She threw her arms around their necks and hugged them tightly,before letting go of them. Then as quickly as she could,without rising any suspect,or her mothers really expecting it,she run towards the gate,and the many kids gathering inside. Lexie wanted to come in by herself and show she could do this.

Kara pulled on rec for one last time,making sure to capture the moment.

From their part,all she and Cat could do was looking till she didn't disappear behind the door,and trying seriously to not cry,because really…they couldn't be crying. They had already done this.

Oh Lord,who were they kidding?This was just as moving,and they were crying like babies without even trying to hide it. Their baby girl was growing up,strong and wise,just like they had wished for her to be.


	18. Never let her go

**Prompt #18:...and a reward for aliens**

When Lexie was 10,Kara deemed it the right time for their daughter to get a bit into the whole saving the world thing. In truth she was supposed to do nothing. But for the last four years Lexie had learned how to control her powers and she really wanted to go out with her. After lots of convincing Kara had chosen to bring her around for some check outs. Nothing of particularly hard,but long enough to get boring for a 10 years old and reconsider the choice of doing it at last for the next ten years. Or so they hoped. In truth?They were pretty sure of the fact,that such a thing could've never happened. Lexie had been born with the same sense of goodness and justice that all of them had,and her brother was a DEO agent. Her whole life she had been surrounded by relatives constantly running towards danger. Cat had begged her to let their daughter notice so,before taking such a big choice at such a young age,and Kara had agreed fully to it. It was cool however to bring Lexie flying around,with so much open space they could use,and see the whole city. It was wonderful. The day was clear,as they rounded CatCo a couple of times. They even spotted Cat once,quickly waving at her,as the media mogul shook her head laughing.

"Mama,what do you usually do asides from you know,checking out the city?"

"I wait. If I get a call through the intercom,I'll answer it,if I spot something I go,and tell the DEO. If it's bad there will be back up. A lot of it."

"Cart too?"

"Yeah,Carter too,mostly."

It felt almost like a day at your parents' job:SuperCat(according to the very few who knew about Kara's double identity) rendition. There had been a day at CatCo,in which Lexie had swapped with her mom's assistant for a couple of hours and gotten to see all the wondes of CatCo,and now she was scouring the city with mama,looking out for trouble.

Years of it had taught Kara better than to think that if nothing could be seen then nothing was gonna happen.

In the span of a few minutes,in fact,they were attacked.

The alien grabbed her,and they tumbled down for some meters before she got her bearings back again. She engaged a fight with him,which had her being thrown in the air for a bit. Even after all those years,she hadn't gotten used to being thrown around. First because,even when she had been completely healthy it had always somehow hurt,and once she had fallen sick and then come out of it not exactly unscathed it had threatened to take her breath away,every time. A robbery,a fire,and similar things,were easy to face,even if trying to turn off a fire wasn't exactly easy material anymore,she survived. Facing an alien with backup?Ok as well. Facing one in the air?Oxygen danger constantly.

"Mamaaa"

The voice came to her as clear as the day.

Lexie.

Driving the alien away from herself,she dove down the meters she needed to reach her daughter,as she asked for backup to the DEO.

The other alien seemed to be running as he flew.

Clearly they had put a reward on their child.

They had waited long enough,or maybe they had just realized she and Cat had made a child. First three years she remembered being no danger. Lexie was with them,all the time. She and her wife had feared for kindergarten but apparently they had no use for such young kids. They needed the child to at last understand what they were brainwashing them for. Most of them weren't half as diabolic as Non,and wanted to get to her,her cousin and the DEO,before getting to their children. Well,one way or another there was no way in hell they would've taken her child.

She sped up the pace and grabbed him from behind. Somewhere she heard several guns being shot. DEO was right under them,backing up.

"Supergirl,do you have him?"

"I do. I'm a bit busy J'onn"

She managed to get Lexie away from his clutches.

"Come with me,follow me down,Lex"

The kid nodded still in a trance,and Kara dove down,nose first to the ground. They slammed on it,wearing a giant hole,but she rolled out of the way so the DEO could chain the one she had taken down and take him away to the desert.

"Supergirl,you ok?"

"Just give me a minute"

Danger avoided. Lexie was still with them. One minute too close to never seeing her again. Too much.

Through the fog as she got her breathe back,slowly,she heard running feet,the same as the last ten years.

"Mamaaa"

An armful of little alien,hugging her the way she did ever since she had had the conception of what an hug meant. It didn't matter,it made her almost breathless again. It was like holding that two years old who had been afraid of hurting her in the days of her relapse,all over again.

Covering up the shining sun the tall figure of the third fatherly presence she had had in her life.

"I'm alright Hank"she said bringing an arm around Lexie.

"Ma I don't think I wanna do this job anymore"

"You'll do whatever your heart tells you to do,when you'll be ready to do it."

* * *

Cat had fussed over her for the whole evening. The morning had been a mess. Between Lexie's attempted kidnapping,and the way she had been slammed down,she had had to go through some solar bed therapy to get her strength back,and then back home to rest. Pity the solar bed couldn't heal her completely. It was a too complex of a disease to be healed by that. It was into her body forever. This at last,hadn't been forever. Lexie was still with them.

"Cat,c'mon come here,stay calm,it's ok"

"You were both in great danger."

"I know. I wish they hadn't tried this. I know they'll try again. Lexie told me she doesn't wanna do much of it anymore."

"I'm sure she'll reconsider"

"Oh she will. But at last she will be old enough to protect herself"

"You're great out there"

"I could've been a minute too late"

"But you weren't. And this is what matters to me. You were there,like you've always been. You gave yourself trouble,so that you could save her."

"She's our child. I'll do anything for our children,for Lexie and Carter. They are our world,I won't let anybody take it away from us."

"I know."Cat laid by her and hugged her.

"We knew we were in for several heart attacks,didn't we?"

Kara laughed.

"Holy Rao,did we."


	19. Wind beneath my wings

**Prompt #19:Imaginary friends.**

August 2021,Midvale.

Kids did odd things. They could come up with entire worlds,all by themselves,of course they also had imaginary friends and things like that. Apparently even Lexie had one. They didn't know much because their discovery was pretty recent,so they hadn't had the time to ask her about it. To think it over it wasn't an issue. They knew it was typical of kids to do it,it didn't mean it wasn't curious. And Kara found herself wondering even more about the entity of what Lexie was seeing,which was why they were sitting by her,as she played with her dolls without a care in the world,sometimes turning at them to hand them other toys and share them.

"Mom,mama,here,the tea's ready."

And tea they had. Just like they did everyday,pretending to drink true one out of Lexie's toy cups.

The child had such a strong imagination that they were proud of that. It showed she had both a talent for noticing the most important things going on around her,like Cat,for reporting,like Kara,who had unfortunately never gotten the chance to have that career,but also the talent of Kara's father,the way he had had when telling her about stars,planets,and the people populating them. Even talking about Fort Rozz had seemed an adventure. And Carter's. Carter as well,for the richness of particulars and easy way to remember the facts which were being told. He must have surely had to learn to repeat some of them in particular for Lexie every night,and this made them smile.

"Lexie,has your friend joined us yet?"

The kid looked beside them,as if a third person were sitting by them,and nodded smiling.

"Yeah,she's here. She's happy to talk to you"

"It's a she?"

"Yeah"

Lexie's attention was taken away from them for a bit,as the child undertook a conversation with her friend about her day,sometimes quoting both them and Cat,excitedly relying the new things she learned everyday. From hard to pronounce new words she had learned,till relying some of Kara's adventures,the way Carter would usually tell them,down to every particular she could remember.

Cat and Kara listened carefully,sometimes with their minds going back to what Lexie was talking about,till a word Lexie had used didn't strike the latter so hard she almost fell off her wheelchair,and stopped breathing.

"What did she just say?"

Kara rolled towards her,and right beside Lexie's imaginary friend.

"Lex,is she standing beside me?"

"Yeah. She's touching you. Says to trust she always got your back. What does it mean mama?"

Kara didn't answer,but swallowed hard,as her chest heaved up and down in a rapid way,and her eyes filled with tears.

"Kara,are you ok?"

The blonde looked at her wife,as she kneed by her.

"It's..it's…it's Alex. It's my sister"

"Your sister?What…God"

She smiled through tears,as Cat rubbed her arms to calm her down. All the strain was no good on her lungs.

"Can you tell me what auntie Alex looks like,honey?"

The kid nodded.

"Black,lotsa of it,and short hair,she's holdin' your hand. She say you can talk to her"

Lexie went back to her dollhouse as if nothing had happened,creating a romance between two of them,as a much bigger moment went on between the adults.

"Al. I miss you. I miss you so bad. I'm trying to be strong just like you always told me to be. I'm happy now. I just wish you could be here. You still had so much to live for."

She hadn't seen Alex's ghost since her wedding,five years ago. She had said goodbye with one of her gentle smiles,and eyes shining. Once her soul had settled for eternal peace,the sparkle she had seen into her eyes before her death had gone back to being part of them.

"Aunt Alex says she misses you too,and is proud of who you have become,and she's here whenever you need here. If you want to talk to her,she be there to hear you"

"Come here kiddo"

Lexie skipped up,and climbed on her,as Kara hugged her.

It looked like Alex had never left. Kara had never believed that either. Alex had never left her side in the years they had walked earth together. The vow she had made the day her little sister had literally fallen from the sky still held on,even if she was gone. Kara wished she could've seen her,but also knew that as time went by,she was slowly trying to take life as it came,enjoy it with the family she had created,and keep Alex in her heart in order to not fall apart. In this way,she knew she had let go of the guilt,and bit by bit of Alex as an earthly presence in flash and bones,while the spirit of her sister kept on living inside of her. She didn't need to see Alex,to know she was with her,but it was possible that Lexie might have wanted to,and that was the reason why her sister was standing there in the house they had shared as kids.

Kara did dare to shut her eyes,and having had 12 years of Alex doing the same it didn't take much to feel it. A soft pressure into her hand of a stronger and slightly bigger one. As reassuring as if she had held it the other day,instead of five years ago. She didn't know how long it would have been before Lexie left this phase and couldn't see Alex anymore,but even when she had stopped,Alex,her personal hero,would've stood by them,watching over their home. This would've never changed.


	20. The keeper of the stars

On the contrary to every belief,Cat really did enjoy being outside,above all if it was with her family,and not on mundane occasions,because she didn't like to show up much,as much as many actually thought. Standing beneath the stars had been legit for a long time now. The whole family enjoyed it,and Kara had a sparkle to her eyes everytime they got to. The trip they were taking was on a hill straight into the woods of Midvale. Next year they were planning on renting or buying an house on the mountains in Europe. Pheraps Germany,Austria or close places. Carter was home for spring break,and they had taken up the occasion to take a family trip together. They made a quick deal of building the tent,and sat down on the outside on the blankets they had brought. Carter helped her down on the same one as Cat's,while the two siblings though having one each,actually chose to share as well. From their position,even if surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of trees,they could see the lights slowly going off on Midvale,while the city which wasn't that far from them came to life through them. The night of National City was just beginning. They had quickly shared the sandwiches (a salad for Cat,because she wasn't changing it for anything in the world)they had brought from home,and now they could lay down to look up at the show right in front of them. Whereas the sky had been cloudy up till some nights before,now it was clear,no cloud and full of stars,either just born or which lived of reflected life. They had died light years ago,that was what Kara had said,but they still somehow survived. Lexie had taken up reading astronomy encyclopedies with Carter,who was explaining to her planets,galaxies,nebulas,and other phenomenons,whenever he could or through skype from time to time. Bit by bit she was finally learning how to distinguish them. Their mama was the one who had seen most of the space and she didn't make secret of how many things she had seen at last at the beginning of her journey to earth,nor of the things she had seen as a child.

"Ma were you ever up there without a pod?"

"Yes,the first year as Supergirl,I saved the world from going completely boom,remember when we were talking about Fort Rozz?That one time,but then I lost consciousness,and grandpa Hank saved me"

Kara didn't go further than that. They had agreed that Lexie wasn't to know anything about what had truly happened that one time. She knew about Fort Rozz,her relatives death,but Non had been erased from that memory,and so her addiction. It wasn't time for her to know. She was too young to know the full extent and seriousness of the thing which had brought her where she was sitting today.

One day she would've been ready,for now Kara and Cat wanted her to keep her innocence.

"What have you learned about lately Lex?"

"Carter left me some books on Christmas,and both the scopes. I'm studying constellations. For example…"

Lexie went on to name several ones,relying the number of stars which they were made of,and even were they approximately could be seen,pointing them out if they were visible.

"So who's the best now Carter?"she asked vaunting herself.

"Wha…you little rascal,come here,I'm still the best at it"

He stood up and run after Lexie,who was trying to escape from him and the feared tickle monster.

"Carter you're a big baby"

"I'm?Come here"he grabbed her from behind,and started tickling her. Lexie bursted into laughters,squirming and trying to get away from her big brother.

Being 13 years apart really made no difference to the two,this everybody had noticed a long time ago. Carter was getting ready to get his degree in a few months,he was serious to every person meeting her,but towards the people he had known for a lifetime things were different. He was affect,and funny,and extremely protective. Lexie was his soft spot. Nobody could touch her without Carter having a say in it. She was stayin little,and that was it. Pretty sweet,it sort of matched their nostalgia over the time going by so fast. But they also knew they couldn't stop their kids from growing up.

"Are you sure you don't wanna take a round?"

"No way,Kara,you know I am afraid"

"Your loss"

Cat punched her lightly,and the two laughed as well.

"Someday,I'll I swear. Maybe when we're old?You surely won't be afraid,anymore"

"Karaa"

"I know,I know"

"So it looks like our kids know a lot about stars"

"A lot more than me. That's satisfacting"

"Can I be your big bear?"

"Come here,spoon me a bit"

The fire was burning bright,and the air was warmer than before.

Cat held her again,before standing up,while the kids settled down,to rest a bit.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Grant?"

"Cat,really?"

"Like that one time on CatCo,do you remember?"

Kara nodded and let Cat pull her up slowly holding onto her. She lifted up a few inches from the ground to not wheigh completely on her wife,as they swayed round.

"Still as good at it Cat"

"You're not so bad yourself Kara"

"I'll let you know I used to be great at it long before we got to slow dancing. Alex taught me"

"Alex taught you?Disco surely"

"Disco absolutely,and bands at first as well,it was quite the period in Midvale"

It still seemed to be. Neither of them ever lost their taste for music,bending them together was a job of perfection. The whole family seemed to listen to different things,which could be funny when there were four people doing it in the same house,or not. It depended.

Under the stars they could only imagine that soft music,but then again,when had they ever needed it?Their love was the sound of their life.


	21. Heartbeat

**#Prompt #21:A special heartbeat.**

It was the right there,with cold gel on her growing belly. They were about to hear it. She remembered all those years back already hearing the same,sitting by Cat's side. Kara had held her wife's hand with a sense of pride,which renewed today as she looked into Cat's eyes. Every step they took in this pregnancy was a step towards the next stage of their happiness. It was like floating.

"You are being unusually quiet Cat Danvers"

"I was thinking about the luck of sitting right here right now"

"Well,great minds think alike,don't they?"

Cat laughed.

"They do."

The doctor came in,and sat down smiling at them. Just like with the doctors at the DEO,a long friendship bonded them. She had followed Cat's pregnancy,in one of her first years operating,and now she was following Kara's pregnancy too. She had had to warn them,Kara at first,then Cat too,about the dangers and the limits of a pregnancy like Kara's,but she had gone head first into it.

She wanted to help them,and provide them with the best care possible. Of course,there would've had to be lots of rest,and ex to not be always sitting up or lying down,she would ve been sitting mostly anyways having to rest. The advice to move,and some treatments for her breathing, were always good anyways. To her GYN she had a form of COPD,as it would've been hard to explain the kryptonite,or dangerous to get tested least she ended up being a guinea pig,and their kids as well. Her pregnancy was risky,and clearly to end up with a cesarean,so they had to take all the precautions to make it the easiest possible in her conditions. Her age instead seemed to be no trouble in the equation. She was in her mid 30s,and straight on time for that. Plus Cat had gotten pregnant in her mid 40s,and she had done great. It had made her glow like no other time.

"Are we ready?"

The two women nodded,and the GYN turned the screen around,for them to see better.

It took some adjusting,and fumbling of buttons,and waiting,before they had a sight. First thing they saw,which had their eyes sparkling as usual was that tiny human being already theirs turned towards them. It looked so tiny and safe,feeling like at home in that womb.

Anybody could've said he was waving with his little hand,without even knowing.

They had to resist the urge to wave back,but were crazy with happiness at seeing how lively their kid already was.

"I'll turn it on now,it might take a bit,but soon you'll hear it"

They waited almost holding their breaths,and the whole room fell into silence,as the GYN raised the sound.

It filled their ears as the most harmonious sound to be heard. Steady and strong,beating at the right time,for them all to hear it,as the room was filled with that harmony.

"It's perfect"

"It looks like the baby is doing good,your rest has been helping a lot."

Yeah she could put the duties aside for the time being,next 6 months she was just supposed to rest. She had left the control in the hands of DEO and sometimes her cousin other times,and it had always worked out. For her now the most important thing was to make sure the baby was fine.

"Wait up"

Kara almost sat up worriedly,and Cat sat forward in her chair.

"Is there something of wrong?Is something wrong?"

"Holy God"

Whereas the GYN had sounded extremely worried before,she now was sporting quite the smile on her face,like a kid on Christmas morning. She had to be happy for them,what for?Kara and Cat still hadn't figured out.

"You won't believe this,Mmes"

She moved the screen more towards them,and at a more attemptive look,they saw it.

There were collective gasps.

"Is that?That's another baby?"

"Congratulations you're having twins. Heterozigote."

Her voice came out full of emotions,between tears and laughters. Up till a few months ago,she had thought she could've never made kids,and now she was having two. Other two with the woman she loved.

"We're having twins"

Cat tried it all to hide it,but it couldn't be hidden. Not such tears of joy. Their strong love had done this.

"It's so great,I didn't…I had lost hope,and now it ain't just one,but two."

"Sometimes life works out in strange ways Kara."

And Lord,did they know. Their whole life had been a series of things workin out in a strange,but beautiful way. A long time ago,she had luckily abandoned her vision of her life having been a series of wrong swerves which had brought her on a path of destruction.

She had been lucky. She had been so lucky. She had found a woman she loved more than life itself,and made her feel safe and loved back. She had two and soon to be four kids. Even a grandkid. Adam was like a brother. She had had so many parental figures that any other person would've seriously asked her for her oxygen bottle to breathe and probably escaped to a far unknown island to never be found again. And she had had a sister she looked up to,and whose advices were still engraved into her. She hadn't been alone,and those babies wouldn't have been either.

"Next month we might even be able to find out the sex"

Cat and Kara looked at each other with empathy.

"What if we wanted to keep it a secret?"

The GYN smiled.

"That can be arranged."

Nothing like a good surprise,for them and for the whole family. Twice. Since everybody still thought it was one.


	22. Full of grace

**Prompt #22:A well planned mischief...maybe.**

Summer 2025

The plan had worked. Everybody was sleeping. Like...everybody. She got off her bed and tiptoed away from her room. When she was a kid she had chosen to share it with her brother,but he was a deep sleeper,and he wouldn't have noticed. Out of the room,straight towards her mothers. She rubbed hands and smiled. Head into their room,asleep too. She went towards where would usually put the wheelchair and sat on it. Ever since she could remember her mother had been on a wheelchair. She had often gotten to sit on her lap,but she had never taken a race on it,and being a child,this seemed to be like the greatest idea of fun to her 8 years old mind. Had it had been good?She had no idea. Was she to have fun?Sure. Was it dangerous?If you considered they were on second floor,but on the other side she could fly,then it could be done.

It took a bit,before she could put it in motion,but eventually it moved,and moved till picking up speed.

A couple of tricks later,she was running up and down the whole hallway,still trying to be quiet.

She didn't eventually notice the door opening. But as soon as Lexie did,she stopped,eyes wide open,as if he had caught her stealing those cookies she like so much.

"Carter"

He stood there,frowning for a bit,before asking.

"What the hell are you doing,kiddo?"

"Racing mama's chair"

"Do you realize they might hear you?"

"Oh c'mon you wanna do it too."

"No I don't,and we should be in bed sleeping right now,rather than racing ma's chair. C'mon come back to bed,before they find out,I'll put it back in place"

He said it trying to sound convincing,but Lexie spotted the slight doubt in his voice right away.

Carter wanted to do it too,but he was being a massive coward,because he had to be the mature big brother,who kept her from trouble.

"C'mon Cartie,you're no fun."

He would've said no. But what could he do?She was pouting that pout she used to put up when she was little,and begging him with wide,misty eyes. Now he could understand what aunt Alex had been through when lookin into ma's eyes. Lexie had inherited the talent,that according to mom.

"Alright. Alright,kid. Let me try this out too"

"You want me to push?"

"No way. You're too tiny"he laughed out.

She put her arms on her hips,like Cat did,and stomped her foot on the floor,slowly up and down,with a frown on her face.

He sat on it,and smiled at her before takin a couple of laps around the hallway.

It was indeed quite the fun.

She rolled up to the landing of the stairs and turned back to look at her big brother.

"Straight down,floating?"

"I can't fly and you're not going down with that. Absolutely,not. No way"

"Watch it"

She took a run up from some steps behind,for a couple of meters,then run,trying to float the chair with herself on it,the way her mama did sometimes .

Evidently it didn't work out the way it should've and maybe though she could fly just great she still wasn't capable of lifting such heavy things yet,because as soon as she tried,the wh fell down caught a step of the stairs and turned.

Carter's heart shot up in his throath and for a moment,the moment which seemed to halt time,it stopped beating. He feared the worst,as his hand caught thin air,inches far from Lexie's pj shirt.

He only managed to grab the wheelchair and set it back on the landing,as Lex floated,tumbled for down the steps of the stairs.

"Lexieee"

He run down skipping every two steps to get to his sister,and eventually got there,kneeing by her side.

Lights came on upstairs and voices could be heard.

"Carter,Lexie"

"Ma,mom,we're down here"

Back to his sister,he went to check her out.

"How are you kiddo?"

"I'm made of steel,Cartie. Ouch"

"Don't be a smartass. What hurts?"

"I think my hankle"

He spotted their mothers coming to them,and some calls being made,but he couldn't avoid spacing out,and feeling guilty. He had said yes. He had let her take ma's wheelchair,and played with her.

The doc got there quickly and went for testing Lexie right away,while Kara noticed Carter was still sitting on the last step of the stairs,hands to his face,and rolled in front of him,trying to shake him awake from his trance.

"Carter. Carter"

Somebody was shocking him,and calling his name.

"Carter"Ma.

"We have called the doc,but you know she has the genes,I'm sure she's fine. Me and mom checked her out,and asides from a sprained ankle she seems to be fine. We'll make sure,there's nothing else to worry about"

He let his hands fall.

"I thought she was done for"

"Nah,you know it's gonna take more to bring our little one down"

"I almost got her killed"

"Carter,look at me"

He dared to look up at her.

"She's gonna be ok. Hamilton is doing all the tests. This is one of the times in which we can thank my heritage."

"I still feel guilty. I don't think I'll ever stop if something happens to her"

"You don't know how right you're,Carter. When she was born,you swore you would've taken care of her,no matter what. It hurts when you can't do anything,about that. One of the last things my sister did before dying was savin me from a world which wasn't possible,anymore. And if I had chosen to stay…"

"She would've stayed with you. She was willing to die for you."

"And so was I. Every scar and wound she ever got because of me would've me wishing I could've taken them for her. I don't know what it's like to be a big sister. My whole life ever since I got here was spent being the little one,and I feel thankful for it. I didn't have a mission anymore,I felt lost at first,but also without such a big burden to carry. I think it gave me a different,better path to take. All I know is that I had her and all she did for me counted and then one day I woke up,and expected her to come barging into my apartment. Then I realized I was in Midvale,and she couldn't come to me anymore."

"I could never stand losing her"

"All I hope for you is that you'll never have to know Carter,not you,nor Lexie. Even if you're willing to die for each other,I pray there will never be such a die that you roads have to part so abruptly."

He stood up,and bent,huggin her.

"I'm so sorry,ma"

"I could be here screaming at you. Maybe mom will,after all,you both deserve it. But if we play the blame game,we'll keep on going in circles. Things happen. I spent so long blaming myself over what happened. Then your mom taught me...that there are things we can't stop,even if we wish we could. Love,that goes beyond everything. We have to learn how to forgive ourselves. If you go in there,she won't blame you for her fall,and if she does,which is unthinkable,she'll forgive you sooner or later. But first,you need to learn how to forgive yourself,Carter".


	23. When you believe

**Prompt #23:An accident threatens Carter's dreams. (Based on a life experience).**

Summer 2020

How had he been so stupid?What the fuck was wrong with him?Why had he gone out and seen to their stupid things. One moment they were laughing,the other he was trying to avoid that jet of acetone using his arm and falling to the floor.

They had called the ambulance and now they were boarding it to the hospital. How was he even going to explain this?What was wrong with that kid?Carter was just trying to fix up things with him,helped by some friends,and then that kid had gotten the ac out,throwing it at them.

He looked crazy,as he did that.

His eye was burning. Carter knew the right one was alright. He could feel nothing,see perfectly,he understood commands. But his left one just wasn't the same. He could see,answer commands,but everytime it hurt.

"Calm down kid,we're gonna fix this"

How the hell could he calm down?

They were gonna kill him. He was to enter the DEO in five years. If he had lost any of his sight he was done for. He couldn't have even driven,let alone shoot a gun.

He could have spent hours over what had happened,but he didn't have the time to,because he fell asleep,sedated. He would've really liked to stay awake.

* * *

When he came to,he was still aware of several things. It was all white,meaning hospital room. There were quite the people around him,and he really wanted to fall back asleep. He was tired.

He really wanted to find out what would've been of everything,however.

* * *

"Carter. Carter,honey"

"Mom. What's app?"

"You were attacked,remember?"

"Yeah,my eye. How is my eye?"

His eye was bandaged and well protected. They had just received news about it. He had been lucky. As in extremely lucky,when others hadn't been. They had gone in quickly,and managed to stem the damage. Now they were only waiting to find out what it would've been. If it meant putting an end to every dream of his to be an agent,or he still could've been.

"You were into surgery for quite a bit. Now we're waiting to find out what the damage was."answered Cat.

"What if this is it?"

"You can't think that way Carter. You need to hope this will end up the way it has to. With you being ok"

"What the fuck. Why the fuck did I go there?It's not gonna be fine,you'll see. They'll say I'm fucking done for. How are we fixing this?"

If it hadn't been for such a dire situation the two women would've probably reprimanded him,considering his younger sister was in the room. But noticed that Lexie was momentarily distracted. She only noticed,from the screams.

"Cartie?"

"Lexie?"

Lex run clumsily towards him and Cat lifted her up on Carter's bed.

"You got a patch"

How could she always make everything easier?

"Yeah. I'm like a pirate,kiddo."

"Did your eye disappear?"

He bursted into laughters,which hurt a bit anyway.

"Nah,don't think so"

At which moment the doctor came in bearing news.

"Is it the right time?"

"Absolutely"it was. Now was the right time to know. Now better than never.

"Tests came back. Surgery went well,you were luckily able to avoid most of the jet,which leaves you a good chance to get better. You'll have to undergo other surgeries,to correct the sight. But the good news is:it doesn't seem to have been greatly impaired."

"What does it mean for it all?"

"I'll have you reading the table when you are ready,and I'm confident you might do good"

It was good. It was something.

* * *

He had to stay. Two months of summer were all spent over that. He needed to know,back and out of the hospital to know if he was gonna be okay at the end of the day.

At the end they decretare tha a perfect sight corresponded to his right eye. That much was sure. The left one though impaired seemed to have somehow gotten lucky. Slightly graced=he had gotten so lucky he had to know miracles happened more than once in your life.

Lucky,meaning he got till 20/70 just perfectly. Whatever came after had him pretty confused. It was pretty blurry still. But it could be corrected. The seeing from afar not. It was probable he would've kept on having issues with seeing further than that 20/70,but he could still make it better.

It had had him so worried at start.

"Does it mean I might still be good for the army?"

"Technically speaking yes. Once we'll be done with the surgeries you'll have to wear glasses. You're not even close to being blind,Carter. You'll wear glasses,and the surgeries have a good chance to improve your condition."

He had a chance,he still had a chance.

He was wearing sunglasses most of the times,above all when he was outside,and he knew it was long,and hard,but he wasn't letting go. His ma had lived paralyzed and having breathing issues for years by now,how could he let go,because of this?Never. His sight could still be corrected. He would've gotten better. He had to be as brave as he could be. Pick up this as his own challenge,turn it all around. There was no giving up. In his family,giving up was not a choice. The choice was only one. It was fighting.


	24. Turn to stone

**Prompt #24:Baby shower for the twins.**

The day had come. Through the years they had had many surprise moments but this the only pregnancy they had actually chosen to not find sexes about. First time they had been excited to know as this time they were excited to have kept the two secrets. Tonight they were to find out the sexes and Lexie and Carter the fact that there were two babies. Throughout the months she had had to face several double injections,catap,cures over cures and extra ultrasounds to make sure the kids were fine,and at the end of the day,it had worked out. At 7 months she's already so fat she couldn't see her feet anymore,and both the kids were pretty active. Apparently,just like their big sister,they were true kickers.

Rounded up all the family and friends they were sitting side by side on the couch,with butterflies in the stomach,and seriously nervous. They felt pretty much like kids.

Tiny socks,and shoes. Onesies. Every kind of thing they were receiving. Their extended family truly knew how to hand out gifts. These two babies could've lived years with all those gifts hadn't it been for the fact that they would've grown out of them in a few months,so it was useless to hope for otherwise.

They set the boxes on the table couch,after having put all the other presents aside.

"You gave us so many gifts,and we're thankful,so now we'd like to give you one as well. "

"Carter,Lexie open those boxes up."

Lexie opened hers first. She was pretty excited to find out what the sex of the baby was. Her mothers had been all hush about it,and she wanted to find out if she was gonna have a sister to teach everything to and make her as mischevious as she was,or a brother who had to be either a responsible little copy of Carter,or as extravagant as Adam was. Only recently he had finally started dating again after years of traveling around for work. He was getting old,and he wanted to settle down. Everybody was happy. More grandkids for her moms,and nieces and nephews for her to play with in the house,and at family gatherings.

At first,when she opened,it didn't seem to be filled with anything,but under the bubblewrap she had liked to pop as a child,she found a blue onesie and an as blue ribbon.

A boy. It was a boy.

"It's a boy. Everybody,it's a boy"

"Woah well done Kara"boomed Winn with a laughter of happiness. There were rounds of congrats to the mothers and siblings,and even Carter's daughter cooed,probably affected by the shared surprise.

"How come this box?"questioned Carter.

Everybody's attention was caught by the man's voice and their focus returned on the second box still sitting on the couch table.

"Yeah what about that?"added J'onn.

"Don't hide things from me Danvers,how many rascals are we welcoming?". Between all of them,Hank was the first to have the feeling that they were dealing with more than one kid. Kara had a way to surprise him suddenly. Her liveliness and sense of surprise were two of the reasons why he had risked white hair,even if he was a martian and he doubted he would've gotten them,ever.

What he fell didn't fall on deaf ears,as Carter picke it up and opened up the second box quickly,before lifting up in his hands,a pink onesie,with a ribbon of the same colour close to it.

"It..there's two. We're having twins?"

The two women smiled at his gleeful face. Even being not so much of a child anymore he could still get as excited as one.

"Honey,they're having two."he added,kissing his wife.

He stood up and nudged his daughter for a bit.

"You're having an uncle and an auntie,baby. What do you say?Twice the fun"

Many of them were left there speechless,some talking animatedly about it. Hank was still counting on how to deal with two other grandkids,whereas Adam stood up,and went to them.

"Mom,Kara,congrats about the rascals"

"Oh c'mon Adam. They're two very good kids. They're never too mischevious"said Kara.

"Tell me again,when we'll have to wake up at two in the morning because they're crying"

None of them could avoid laughing at that.

* * *

At night,in their room,they spent hours going about the party. They were glad the surprise had worked out.

"You're fine. Are you sure?"

"I'm okay"

"Everytime you say it,something happens,Kara…"

"Yeah"her wife sounded pretty worried.

"Kara,are you okay for real?"

"I don't know."

Cat bolted into the bathroom,thinking something was very wrong.

"It hurts. It's too soon Cat."

They needed to hear from the d soon,and go to the h and do many things. If this was the moment,and it was still too soon,they needed to be ready. Cat remembered how they had been warned about the possibility of Kara going into labor early,for reasons which also went beyond her health conditions. Nothing was to happen to those kids.


	25. You'll be in my heart

**Prompt #25:A special cry.**

The day they first brought Lexie home was pretty bizarre. Once they were out of the hospital,Carter and the driver half carried half dragged the baby pulman(the carrier was ready at home),before Adam took pity in them and came to their hide,as Cat held Lexie. In half an hour their car incredibly blew a tire. They were still for a bit,but the one only reason why Cat didn't fire the driver was because it took him ten minutes to get the new one. When they finally got back on the road,and had been at it for some kilometers going back to the penthouse,Lexie started crying. And they didn't know what it was about,only that they were freaking out. She had last been pregnant 13 years prior,every cry had her on alert.

"Cat calm down,she must be hungry,or maybe we need to change her,or she just wants to sleep,and doesn't like the car?"wondered Kara,grimacing and trying to calm her wife down.

Cat would've snapped,but holy cow,Kara had supported her every single day of the pregnancy. She was the reason why they were here,holding their little bundle of happiness. Nah,no snapping.

"Let's try to see"

She checked out. She wasn't to change,she wasn't hungry,tired. What was wrong then.

"Give her to me mom"

Cat handed Lexie to Carter who was sitting between her and Kara,so they could be all together.

The child stopped crying.

"I got magic hands"

The rest of the journey was spent chatting,as Carter cooed and talked to his younger sister,sometimes to Adam too,who had come from pretty far to be with all of them. He had sworn to pass by more,and he had done everything to help them right after Lexie's birth.

When they got home,it was quite the emotion to first sit there with her,just looking at her pretty face,her Cat eyes,and her auburn hair like Kara's. Her look,was so expressive,that if she could've spoken already,she would've told them the world. Lexie seemed to hold every secret of it.

Carter stepped out of the room to get something for all of them to celebrate,but as soon as he went Lexie started crying.

Their attention was drawn back to the kid as they tried to figure out what was wrong.

Hungry she wasn't. She had just eaten. Cold,hot,neither. To be changed?No.

"I'm back."

Adam took the champagne from him,and opened it himself.

"Just some Cart,we have to keep some more around for the guests who ll come pretty soon"

Indeed they were going to receive people pretty soon.

They had had visits from Hank,Winn,James,Lucy,even some people from the DEO,who knew them well by now,above all friends of Alex,of the namesake.

Kara and Cat were totally transfixed by the sight of their daughter. How was it that girl had been another anchor to life?All she wanted to do,after what they had faced,was living,and living for Alex too. If that kid was inheriting some of Alex's ways,she would've been happy. Her sister run inside of her too. Lexie was one of the silver linings.

Her eyes sparkled,with just seeing their daughter. One thing they couldn't figure out.

Why was the kid crying?

Pretty expectedly,Lexie started crying at around two in the night,as every night in the last week. She was as on time as a swiss clock. They were surprised it hadn't happened before. Cat chose to stand up,and attended to the baby's needs. Once they had worked out a better schedule they could've gotten around to how Kara could help,no matter her condition.

Instead of putting Lexie down and back into her crib,however,she put her in the middle between them. Nestled between them,she calmed down a bit,as Kara stroked her tiny soft back,and Cat her feet.

"Do you have any idea why she starts crying just like that sometimes?"

"I've no idea. And every time she does,it all seems to be ok,but then she does anyways."

"I called the GYN,just out of safety,she gave me an idea about what that might be"

Kara smiled at her wife.

* * *

"Mom,I'm going"

"Come here Carter"

She heard feet walking into the room,and Carter came in kissing them on the cheek briefly,before turning to nudge Lexie in her nose. He needed to go because the driver was pretty dutiful and wanted to respect the schedule Cat and Kara had given him. He liked when they could come too. Mom had taken up to the habit to go to work a bit later to accompany him,and ma did whenever she could.

Today he was going alone,but not to be minded. They were taking care of his beautiful sister.

The baby girl turned at him,and closed/opened her big doe eyes,twice. She still couldn't focus on any of them,as they had been said and wouldn't have been till her eyes hadn't developed a bit more,but she might as well have recognized her big brother being the one to touch her.

"I gotta go"

"Do you have everything,Carter?"

"Yeah,bye"

"1…2…3!"Just as foreseen,a cry could be heard,and their suspicion was confirmed. It was him.

"Ohh"they both ended up,ohing and ahing at what it meant.

She wanted Carter. Everytime Carter left the room,she would start crying. If Carter wasn't around,it was as if she knew.

They heard steps drawing back into the room,just as Adam came downstairs still in his pjs. He had chosen to stay for three weeks,and then he needed to go back to his job. Adam looked between them,then at Carter who had come back.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"She wants me?"

"Looks like"he walked towards them,and lifted Lexie up in his arms.

"It's me that you want,yeah?"cooed Carter at her.

Adam bursted into laughters,as Kara and Cat looked at the moment with smiles on their faces.

Carter punched Adam in his arm and said:"shut up stupid".

"Lexie wants Carter,Lexie wants Carter"singsonged the eldest brother.

"She likes me better,then"

"Nah,no way. I'm older and cooler,you'll see she'll be like me. Going around,being all mischevious!"

"Nah,not at all. She's gonna be all me. Studying,serious,no mischief,she's too cute for that."

The two disappeared from sight,as their smiles turned to laughter. Lexie was in for quite a ride of a life. But surely well protected.

"We'll be overpowered someday,those three are too clever."

"Let's brace ourselves"added Kara hugging Cat,kissing her.

"Yeah..let's..let's do it"

Kara floated out off the couch,shouldering her backpack again,then with a swift movement she lifted Cat up.

"Kara,c'mon your back"

"We did it once,don't worry,you know it has nothing to do with being broken. C'mon"she muovere man per segnalare di venire.

Kara lifted her completely into her arms as if she weighed nothing. She knew it would've gotten hard for her in a bit. Her wife might have been lifting every kind of building at alternate days,but she also knew it coasted her now,both for breathing and back pains.

That was how they climbed the stairs,anyway.

"At last this once"

Yeah,at last this once.

"Carter,hurry up and go to school".

But they knew,it wasn't probably going to happen.


	26. Don't take the girl

**Prompt #26:Will Kara and the twins be ok?**

It was her time to pace around. They had come in as hurriedly as they could and now the doctors were doing all the tests. But they were almost sure,it was now or never. They had tried to do everything to keep the pregnancy going,but the signs were clear. If they wanted to make sure the kids were fine,they needed to be born now. Once they had given up with trying to stop the labor,they had gone straight in through the doors,and right now,as she thought all those things they were operating on Kara,and soon their babies would've been born. A c-section as foreseen,at last that. The family had soon come in with them once they had heard,and now all they could do was waiting.

"Mom sit down,it's gonna be okay"

Carter really did try,but his mother shrugged him away. He understood. For seven months he had seen them doing everything they could to make sure the babies had everything,and got on just great. Ma had made great efforts to rest a lot,and eat the right way,and undergone more injections than usual,just for the sake of his siblings. He couldn't avoid being afraid either.

What if something had gone wrong?

What if something had happened in there,and none of them had been able to do anything to fix it?

His arms were so ready to hold those tiny bundles to his chest the way they had done with Lexie and his Lily,and he didn't want to imagine his world without his ma's advices,and presence.

They were made to wait for hours surely,and this Carter couldn't stand. He may be as impatient as his mother.

He looked at his watch.

"You'll just take a deep breath,Mrs Grant."

She had had this many times. She could do it. Kara really wanted them to be okay. They had tried. They had really tried,to give the babies more time. But they couldn't risk. If it hadn't worked out,the kids would've been in trouble.

"Do what you have to do,and make sure my babies are fine"

The doctor nodded,as an was submin to her.

She wanted to see if they had blue eyes the shade of hers or Cat's,if they would've been as mischevious as Adam and Lexie were,or shy and dutiful like Carter but also extremely deep. If they had blonde or auburn hair,and what road they would've followed once they had grown up.

"Make sure they're fine"

It was the last thing she heard herself saying as she fell asleep.

* * *

Cat was just praying to not have Kara and the babies taken from her. They had wanted this so much. What if she had ended up raising them alone,like in the first timeline?And if something had happened to them?

 _Please don't take her._

She had lost the count of how many times she had begged for Kara to not be taken.

Not this way,especially.

 _Please don't take her away. Mistakes,we all make mistakes. She's young,we're finally having this moment. Take me if you need. Kara will know what to do,but I'll be lost without her._

How could she just sit in there?She had always done something.

* * *

After four hours counted,they watched the doctor come out. From the face they couldn't know if what he had to say was good or bad,but they needed to know. Cat walked close to him and get the truth out.

"Once we were sure we couldn't help the labour we went in,it took a bit of course,but once the babies were ready,we performed a c-section."

"How are they all?"

"The babies are fine. They'll stay in the incubators,since they're premature and haven't fully developed,but following several tests there's nothing to worry about,at last for now. I believe they might as well end up presenting not as many issues,and this is a very fortunate circumstance,all considered. But if they were to,we'll do everything that's needed"

"What about my wife?"

"The stress of the c-section and early delivery were quite a lot,she was fully under anesthesia. Because of her breathing condition mostly,she fell into a coma,but she's a strong woman,we witnessed it all throughout c-section and nonetheless her condition,we believe she might pull through."

Cat followed him in to the NICU and that was when she first got a glimpse of their twins,standing between them.

Her hands traveled over the incubators. They were so tiny. Tinier than Lexie. She was sure that in time they would've grown to be stronger and bigger. Cat could've held them in each of her hands,and they would have fit.

"They're so tiny"

"Their birthweight of course is in the range of premature children,we'll test them and make sure once again that their development will be full,and they are healthy as far as they can be right now. They're premature,but we're confident they will grow to the point of reaching the same milestones as any other newborn and then kid."

"Could they develop any sort of disease or disturb through the years?Pheraps when they'll be older?"

"Right now,nothing seems to be out of normal,but yeah it doesn't mean we're fully sure about the future. There might be some delays in learning,or communicating,or at the worst their lungs might be affected. Asthma,BPD,even epilepsy."

"We'll run test for the eyes,ears,and every possible disturb we've yet to consider"

"Do everything. Do everything you need,I want to make sure they have the best care."

"We'll. Please,my wife?"

"Follow me,again"

* * *

For two entire days she sat beside Kara,holding her hand,talking to her,as they all alternated with the babies when they were allowed.

"You had better wake up,those kids need you too. They need mama,because I'm not sure their mom can do it all by herself."

There was a long pause,before she continued.

"They don't have a name yet. They really need one,and I wanna choose it with you. I know,we had discussed them. But we're doing this together."

For the last two days,they had been taking turns to sit with Kara always. There wasn't a moment she had been alone.

"Adam needs some serious advice. Or he'll be throwing this chance away too. You know how he's with women. Carter and Lexie are so lost,they need your advices,your wisdom,your strength. The twins. They're so special. The doctor is running every single test possible,I assure to you,I'll make sure they're ok"

"'M ok"

"Yeah of course,you're gonn…Kara?"

"Cat?"

"Kara,you're awake"

"Yeah,I'm"

The older woman exploded with joy as she threw herself as softly as she could towards her wife,crying.

"I thought the worst"

"Now…you know it takes more to bring this team down,do you?"

She wasted no time and called for the doctor right away.

* * *

After an entire week of lying around,which had her on edge over wanting to see their babies,the moment had finally come. They had been notified that there seemed to be no ear or eye issues with any of the two,and Kara had been informed about what the future issues might be,but that was all they had,and for now it seemed to be the world.

Kara couldn't wait for a moment as Cat wheeled her into the NICU.

"They're here"

Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Holy Rao,they're so tiny"her hands were stuck to the sides of the incubator.

"It's what I said,but they're gonna put up some weight on pretty soon,or so they say. What if they have issues?"

"Kara,look at how far you've come. Remember your heritage,they're half aliens."

"They're also half human"

"For the last 14 almost 15 years I've believed in you. Do you remember those days,everyday was a fight,after you came back,and with the breathin problems you had,all they could tell you was that yes you would've lived,but they couldn't assure you would've had all the years we wished you could have."

"You don't know how many times I wondered,especially when I relapsed,if I would've gotten to see our kids grow up. Our kids,all of them,are the biggest gifts I was given after I lost Alex. And I know we'll face whatever comes to us."

"They need a name you know,I promised them mama would've been here to help me with those."

Kara smiled.

"We were in doubt with a couple if I remember well"

"When you're in there,a couple had me more than others."

"What about that,honey?"

"Victoria and Albert?"

Kara laughed "Cat really?"

"What?They're great names"

"Of course,you romantic mogul"

"Alright,alright,what do you propose that's better than those?"

"What do you say of Ethan?"

"Nahh,Nate?"

"Hey,kiddo,do you like it?You sound like a Nate."it was as if the boy had heard her,as his little hand turned towards them. He of course had the beautiful eyes she had thought he would've.

"Look,he seems to be convinced"

"And the little princess?Be careful because something tells me,she ain't gonna be half the rascal Lexie is."

"I'm aware. Do you remember when Lexie used to play with princesses,and dolls?"

"Where have the times gone?"

"Speak for yourself pretty one,I'm still not even 40"

Cat pressed on her shoulder,faking to be offended.

"You didn't just say it Mrs. Grant"

"Come here."she kissed Cat

"How could I ever say it? I told you,you don't look a day older than 30"

They parted only when even Cat started lacking oxygen and linked hands looking at their daughter,who had meanwhile stirred.

"Yael"

"Is it a bad word Kara?Honey,please don't do this,we love our kids"

"Ahha funny. Very funny Mrs Grant."

"It's actually very pretty and meaningful. Both of them are."

"They are our gifts and our strength. And wherever they'll go,they'll have to remember. Once again we had the chance to come out of it stronger Cat. Just how lucky are we?"

"A lot,Kara. A lot. And we'll face whatever comes. Together,we can do anything".


	27. Endless love

**Prompt:#27:15th wedding anniversary for Kara and Cat.**

December 2030

It was umbelievable how two months had passed by so quickly. Their youngsters had finally left the hospital and could go home. It had been hard,to not always be able to hold them,or how they had had to grow they strength bit by bit,but they had made it. To the very last tests,they had been reassured that Yael and Nate didn't seem to present any worrying symptom of disturbs,although the doctors had shown their concern over long term disturbs. Knowing,they couldn't know. But they would've faced everything as it came. This,being here with them,at home with all the people they loved,again,was pure bliss. Kara,couldn't believe looking around,what they had made.

She wanted those laughters to be heard once more. In some months,it would've been 15 years that Cat had proposed to her. 15 years of life together,and four kids.

Kara had prepped it all,she had had to go to some lengths to fetch the ring she had been looking at before she and the kids got hospitalized,but now she had it all.

She called up to them all.

"May I?"

All the people surrounding them,looked her way,as she grabbed Cat's hand.

"I love you."

"So do I"

"Almost 15 years ago,I married this wonderful woman sitting by my side"she said playing with her wife's hand and looking into her eyes.

"There's not a day that goes by without me feeling lucky for having been the one Cat chose"

"I got very lucky myself honey"

"And it would be,a true shame,to not tell her this. All those years ago,I'm sure you'll remember Carter,we took a journey in Paris,and my lady proposed to me in front of the most romantic sunset I ever witnessed,over the most romantic place in the world. I know,I wish I could kneel the way you did,but the substance of my question is the same….."

Catgasped and her hands flew up to her face.

"Will you Cat Grant in Danvers,do me the immense honor,to be my wife…again?"

That was the question,put forward with that ring,with the same promise they had shared all those years back.

"…Well…yes…yes..of course"

Kara beamed.

* * *

June 13th 2031

The twins were sent forth first,bearing rings,both held by Adam. The testimoni took their own places,and the moment came for them to take that walk again. In the same place as the first time around years ago.

Hank wanted to hear no complaints and took it upon himself to basically carry Kara down the aisle,while Cat came out of the door.

"Ready mom?"

"You asked me the same thing around the same time,fifteen years ago."

"Good habits die hard."He set his arm under hers,as they walked the walk.

"As ready as I was back then"

"Sit down please"Kara,now sitting in her her hands and looked up at her.

"It's always a pleasure to see two people,who love each other,hold onto this love for so long. Cat and Kara today,renew their promises and vow to follow them again,as they did 15 years ago,in the hopes to live many more after this day. Those who love each other find hope,support,and happiness in their partner. Kara and Cat,will now share with us their vows"

"Ah I think about how many things I had written,and now I can't even find the words,I can't seem to remember. I guess it's because all I need to see are your eyes to find them again,Cat. That time I asked you to teach me how to be better,to be stronger,more than you had already made me. And you welcomed this p of love,and gave me the best life I could've asked for"

Cat beamed at her.

"When I married you I thought you had changed me. But the more I look at it the more I know you did much more than just changing me. You made me discover the true myself,and the grey we found. That grey in between everybody seems to be afraid of was the cradle of our love."

Together they joined to recite the kryptonian vow.

"You're there for the good and the bed,in my shiniest and darkest hour,when I gained and when I lost,in laughter and tears,and I will love you 'till my last breath and beyond." The two women couldn't stop smiling at each other.

The wedding followed it's course and before they knew they were being blessed again.

"It always goes so much faster than we think it too,I would do it 1000 times over."

Everybody laughed.

"I believe such words shall be enough,so that I may now pronounce you wife and wife…again. You may kiss."

Everybody stood up and clapped as they kissed,and smiled. Cat rolled her off the little stage laughing.

They were soon crowded by all their kids.

"Mom"

"What's it Adam?"

"Look up"

As soon as Cat did so,somebody shot a picture of them all together.

* * *

"Adam,Carter,Lexie don't jostle the kids too much"

"We're just dancing ma"

Dancing was all about faking the moves of a waltz,as one was being played. But both of them were incredibly satisfacted with that sight,soon improved by the presence of their daughter in law and granddaughter.

Cat instead was moving Kara's wheelchair around a bit,still looking down at her.

"I'll probably get cramps from looking so much at you,beauty"

"Straight to the point Kara,right?"

"Always"

"And you're mine,always?"

"Always and forever"exclaimed Cat,as she bent down to look straight into Kara's eyes.

"Till my last breath and beyond"

"Go get the twins"

Cat handed her Nate,as she held Yael. She took some little steps around to elicit a laughter from their daughter,whereas Kara opted for moving the wheelchair around with one hand while holding their son with the other arm.

"You're quite photogenic moms!Look at the camera"

"Lexieeee"

Yeah,all normal in the SuperCat world.


	28. My people

**Prompt #28:A day out with the twins,and SuperCat's granddaughter.**

Baby day. Literally. Carter and his wife had decided to take a day out,so they had left Lily with her,and the twins. The house was silent,but they knew that between all the needs of the kids they would've had their hands full. Nonetheless they were happy to have an entire day with them. Morning,was lazy as it could be. As soon as Carter and Lexie left they went outside and laid on the swing seat with their granddaughter and two youngest born. They didn't stand there hand in hand,and chose to take a trip to the city,as soon as the sun stopped being so scorching. End of summer was still as unforgivable as ever. So much that they still would get confused about the weather. Their own day in National City,with Cat free from every job for this week,made it's own sense. Adam,who for years had been a bachelor turning a bit of the world,and who had only recently chosen to go live with his girlfriend in the city,had given them the biggest news he could've. He was getting married. Yeah right. Adam,the same Adam of always. The 43 year old mischevious instigator of the instigators of fun was getting married. To a very nice and decent woman too.

They were so excited about the news that the date ended up turning into a fun day for adult sized babies. Basically they did everything,the twins and Lily would've done if they had been a bit older than 3,and almost 2.

First thing first,they shared ice cream.

"The kids need to meet the noble art right now,since now that they're little."

"You'll pay for the dentist young lady. For your granddaughter as well"

"With pleasure"

Nonetheless being as old as Adam,Kara was still in love with her junk food and deeply convinced the little ones shall learn such art just like Lexie had. Carter had started enjoying it from time to time,but he had stayed healthy. For the DEO,he said. But Kara knew better than that.

"You're incorrigible Kara"

"I learned from the best"

If she could've,Cat would've swatted her,but Kara moved away,rolling forward and laughing.

"Alright kids,grandma/mom seems to have lost her mind. You won't be eating any ice cream till we're sure your teeth won't fall off"

"Cat,stop scaring the kids and come here"

They walked into the park,as Kara went for the third donut of the day,showing it to the three kids,looking at her and the object in her hand interestedly.

When they got over having walked the park several times instead of sitting down they actually called for their car and let themselves be driven to a place which was far closer than thought in the city. The beach.

"What about that one time we went to the sea all those years ago,and Lexie was little?"

" _Mommie,mama,come here let's make a sand castle"_

"How long did it take for that castle to come up?"

"The whole total of three hours. But it was beautiful,it was as high as CatCo"

 _It was massive. Even Carter and Adam were impressed. It was high and well proportioned,and Lexie was pretty proud of it. At 6 years old she already had great plans. She didn't know what her future would've been,but whatever she did,she put everything in it._

"Do you wanna make one?"

"Kara,one here?"

"Right here,where we made it when Lexie was little"

They fixed up better on the sand,as they put the kids between them,as they crawled around.

 _After three hours of hard work,it was legitimate when Lexie bursted in tears because the water washed it away._

"It was washed away. Lexie cried so much. But I also remember what you told her"

" _Honey,I know it was very beautiful and you worked hard for it,it was a goal you reached,and some day this wish to do everything at your best will actually repay you. Yes it's not there. But we got the photos,everybody will see how good it was,and the passion you put into things,that I know you can't lose"_

"You're good Cat. You told her exactly what she needed to hear"

"I told her,what she knew inside of her heart."

Their hands entertwined,just like their eyes,and they would've stayed into their fantasy hadn't it been for one of the kids crying. Hands full,and usual activity,same calm landscape they had always needed.


	29. Ice cream fields forever

**Prompt #29:A midnight break.**

Summer 2022

Kara didn't go rolling around the house at night many times. First because doing back and forth wasn't easy,even if they had converted the stairs,so she didn't always have to float the wheelchair down,and they could move the chair easily too,and because she enjoyed too much the heat of Cat's body. Some nights,however,she couldn't renounce to an habit she had had as a maiden woman,that of having a midnight break. She moved from the chair to the stairlift and let it carry her down. Once she landed she made a wheelie to roll off and towards the kitchen. She peaked into it,and it was silent and dark. Or so it seemed to be,at a second look the door of the fridge seemed to be open. She fully rolled in,and smiled at the sight. Her very healthy food fixed son was sitting at the counter of the kitchen,with a big jar of ice cream sitting in front of him. He went to shut the door he had kind fo forgotten open,and that was when he spotted her,himself.

Carter jumped up as if someone had zapped him with electricity,and took a step back.

"Ma…what are you doing here?"

"Exactly what you're doing,Carter"she laughed at his wide eyes. Kara knew that if it had been day or the lights had been turned on,she could've seen the boy blushing red like a tomato,with the spoon still mid air,and icecream on.

Kara turned on the lights and shut the kitchen's door.

Indeed he was blushing like a tomato,the same way Cat usually did.

"Would you mind sharing?"

"No way,ma"

He went to where they held all the cutlery and grabbed a spoon for her too,handing it to her,as she lowered her stool. One change they had made between the many when they had finally had the chance to convert the houses,after she had been discharged,was the stool which went up and down for her whenever she wished so. There was a similar one at the penthouse.

"So,wanna tell me about your midnight breaks?"

"Well I said I wanna be at the DEO and eat healthy,but it doesn't mean I'll stop eating ice cream"

"Only that?"

"Only that"

"Know I won't believe you a bit kid."

"Free not to,ma"

They shared in silence,before bursting into laughters. They undertook a game of stare which had them busy for several minutes. None of them won,or lost,or however they wanted to see it.

Once they were finished with the ice cream,they went to the living room,turning off the lights in the kitchen,and on with the tv.

"No documentaries"

Carter frowned at her,as he sat on the couch.

"What?It's true"

She transferred from the chair to the couch,and sat by him.

"Come here,kiddo"

She hugged him and he fell into her.

"Not a word about this to mom"

"Why should I?"

He made a face at her.

"I'll tell her where half of those chocolates went"

He was referring to an incident which had occured when Cat was pregnant with one of her cravings and she had...maybe eaten three or four of those chocolates as she brought them to her wife?Ops.

"Alright,alright. You won,I shall have no reason to tell her."

They sat in there watching tv till the light of dawn,basically falling asleep on the couch. That was how Cat,coming downstairs holding Lexie,found them.

She turned off the tv that was still on,even if the sound was almost down to zero,and grabbed one of the the blankets they used to keep downstairs for movie night,which usually fell on Saturday or Friday.

"Oh they're so cute"

"Let's take a picture mommie"

"A very brilliant idea Lexie"

Cat went to fetch the camera,and sat Lexie on the armchair,before looking through the device.

It clicked,and went off with a flash they hadn't disactivated from the last time.

Kara and Carter sat up quickly.

"Cat. We didn't eat the ice cream"

"Maaaaa"


	30. Here's to us

**Prompt #30:Prom night**

April 2033

"Mom are we done with the hair?"

"Just one bit,honey"

The night required her being as elegant as she could be. Prom was one big deal,and on top of it all it was the very first time she had been asked out. Yeah. She hadn't given much of a thought to going out before,so it had come as a surprise to her when somebody had finally asked her out,and to go to the prom together nonetheless,whereas she was still a freshman. William was a pretty gallant Junior and Lexie couldn't wait to have her mothers meet him. She was sure he would've been liked.

"Oh look at you kid,all grown up"

"Maa,I'll have you know I m only dressing up this way because I have to."

"Yeah,and it has nothing to do,with that boy you're talking about,has it?"

Lexie blushed,and frowned. She didn't blush,she was a massive tomboy,causing trouble,and soon to go back to the air with her mama and finally help out with The fight,after she had seriously bailed at 10 with her almost kidnapping. Alexandra Danvers Grant didn't blush.

"Oh love,look at her,she's blushing."

"I'm not"she asserted,shrugging and turning away,to fake fix up the dress better.

They heard suddenly the doorbell ringing,and Lexie skipped up even more excited than before.

"He's here. Go open"

"He's your date honey"

"Go"

Kara smiled,shaking her head and took the stairlift downstairs to go open the door. Lexie had just reminded her of her dating days. Kara was just thankful they had had all the time to shop for the dress,because back in the days she had been a mess at choosing how to dress up,and Alex had usually had to come to her aid,saving the day. With this in her mind,she opened the door.

To an handsome 17 years old boy,5'9 tall.

"Good evening Mrs. Danvers,I'm William"

"Good evening William"they exchanged a strong handshake,and she accompanied him in.

"Sit down there,me and my wife would like to talk to you first"

He looked mildly scared,but didn't ob and sat down waiting for Cat to come down too. She did so,five minutes later,and got to meet him to.

"So William,we don't mean to scare you too much,but we'll go straight to the point"

"Kara"

"What are your intentions exactly?"

"I..I.g-guess,mm…Lexie is lovely and I would really like to get to be with her"

"She's with you tonight,and you look like somebody who can be trusted,so don't make us regret it,kid"

Cat grabbed a tablet and put it on the couch table,turning it on to skype.

Carter had chosen this way to see them quickly,since he was on a mission,and also had a family of his own so he couldn't have taken part himself to the whole thing.

"Hi William,we don't know each other,but I'm sure you heard of me. I won't ask you to take good care of my sister,I'm sure my moms have already told you. But you also need to remember to be careful,and treat her well. If not…"he looked through the screen with the most intimidating look,which made the poor boy gulp in fear again,and nod. Lexie had told him everything about her siblings,and Carter,who happened to be in the army too,seemed to be the most intimidating between the two oldest.

"Enough with scaring the kid. Have a nice prom,I need to go moms"

"Stay safe Carter"

"I will,bye"

"Mmes I assure to you,there will be nothing of inappropriate,and I'll make sure to bring her home at eleven if needed."

"Nah don't be like that Wilhelm."

"William,my name is William"

"Yeah of course. William. The most important thing is that you have fun,stay safe,and bring her home at an acceptable time which won't have us worried,you may stay for as long as the prom is on"added Cat.

Kara smiled at her and her slip up. Cat had long a the habit,but sometimes she would still fall into it,mostly with the people the kids brought home,dates and friends.

Their conversation was interrupted by the cling of heels on the stairs. It had taken some training but eventually Lexie had learned. Kara had had fun looking at Cat teaching her. And maybe had felt a lot nostalgic. Yeah,she had wished for a pair of those,something she wouldn't have done at 25.

Lexie was stunning. Her long auburn hair fell curly and free on her shoulders,the blue dress fit her complexion,and her eyes were sparkling.

It was the same kid who had hugged her dirty with flour,driven her wheelchair down the stairs with herself on,and twirled around mid air the day she had learned how to walk,who still hugged her like a bear whether she had ups and downs.

They didn't lesin on either pictures and videos. Kara and Cat wanted to make as many memories of it,as they had with many other things,and were left a bit sad when it was time to go for Lexie. They had a place where to be,they were young and entitled to having fun.

"Have fun,and dance it away for us."

"We'll Mmes."

"Goodnight moms"

Cat shut the door behind herself and fell on the couch,sighing.

"She's gonna be fine,and have a lot of fun,Cat"

"She's all grown up"

"And luckily she seems to have inherited our dancing talent. What would've happened if she had started stepping on his feet while dancing?"

"What if he were to?"

Kara laughed

"You've a very good point Cat Danvers"added the blonde kissing her wife.


	31. These broken hands of mine

**Prompt #31:Lexie is left alone to take care of the twins,but trouble is behind the corner.**

December 2034

Lexie observed her baby sister carefully. Whereas Nate seemed to be his fully energetic self,Yael seemed to be slowed down. She was sitting on the floor playing almost boredly,and bringing her hand to her chest from time to time. At 3 she was perfectly capable of telling them all what was wrong,but she seemed to hold back. The blonde couldn't do anything but think about all the things they had been said after the twins had been born. All the dangers and possible diseases spreading to her mind. It had her worried. She walked forward to take a better look at Yael.

"William,come here. Do you think there s something of wrong?"

"I don't know Lex,let's try and see"

"Lee,Leee"the kid run towards them.

Lexie lifted her up into her arms to hold her sister.

"What's app kiddo?"

Yael coughed then answered.

"It hurts"

"Where?Did you hit anything?"

"Noo,it's here"she pointed at her chest.

It was raising and falling in an unusual way,and her breathing seemed to be somehow wheezy.

Her eyes widened.

"William,could you please call my parents?"

"What's going on love?"

"There's something of wrong with my little sister"she went to sit down,and tried to calm down,while she had Yael do some deep breathing. But she really didn't know what to do. She knew how to feed,bath them,play with them,if their moms went out those few times they would,but she didn't know how to fix this.

"I called them and they're coming. We need to bring her to the hospital"

"Yeah right."

How had Carter done this when they were little? He had always seemed to know everything. Which reminded her of having to call him too. And Adam as well. She would have liked to be just playing with the twins right now and have mom and mama find everything in place once they had been back from their night out.

"Lexie you can't freak out now. We need to keep it together"said William,stroking her cheek. He hadn't been there for long,but he knew how much Lexie loved her family. And she needed to keep it together,if they wanted to make sure her baby sister was fine.

Lex would've tried,didn't mean it was easy,once she looked down at her sister struggling to breathe.

"Alright"

"Nate,kiddo,come here let's put on our jackets"

They wore them at alien speed and piled up into William's car.

He broke several road rules,and passed some red lights carefully to get them to the hospital as soon as he could.

Lexie was no crier,but for the entire road which took them to the hospital,she couldn't do anything but so. She was beyond worried.

In the parking lot they met her mothers.

"I d-don't know what's wrong with her"

"Let's go in,Lexie"

Cat hugged her,as Kara sat Nate on her lap,and William carried Yael in,screaming for help.

"Help,somebody help me"

Several doctors came in,attract by his call,and brought a gurney with themselves.

William stood back and found sits for them in the waiting room,so that she,her boyfriend and her younger brother were left there,while her mothers followed the docs and Yael.

Some ten minutes later the doors slid open,and Adam and Carter came in with their wives,and Lily.

* * *

"Doc,how's she?"

Asked Kara as they watched Yael sleep.

"It's as we had foreseen in one of the cases. Yael is having asthma like symptoms. She's young,so it might go away in time. But my guess also according to the fact that she was born premature is that it might turn into the lung disease once she's more than 7. If this were to be the case, she might outgrow it once reached adolescence. Whatever happens after is pretty unknown. The symptoms might go away and never come back,or they might get back by the time she's in her 30s,or 40's. We gave her oxygen and albuterol. Her case was mild,but we'd like to monitor her right after and see if it will actually get worse,since she was born with underdeveloped lungs."

Kara rolled closer to the bed,and stroked the kid's hair.

"She looks tiny in this big bed"

"But she'll be ok,and I'm sure she'll outgrow this"

Kara whispered something.

"What did you say,honey?"

The doctor left to not intrude,and they were left alone,to talk,before the rest of the family came in.

"I just..wish I could take this away from her". It felt no good,to know their daughter had lung issues as well.

Cat didn't add anything,but put an hand to her shoulder and sat on the chair that somebody had left right there,so she could sit beside her wife. The room was big enough it would've fit the whole family,anyway. She knew what Kara meant by that. Holy God if she knew and shared the feeling.

Cat grabbed her wife's hand,and held it tightly,as they shed silent tears,but tried to give strength to each other. There was no joy without trouble,no beautiful events without hardships. No them,without their kids. No way.


	32. Kiss the rain

**Prompt #32:William finds out about Lexie's heritage.**

January 2035

She had…she really had flown. He had seen it with his eyes. That could only mean something. Even the rest of her family had to be that way. How had she never told him about this?W thought they're close. They had been together for the last two years,how had he never come to know?How had this never come up in a conversation? He was almost more furious for the fact he had been lied to,than about the fact that she was indeed an alien.

"You could've told me,could've you?Come up with a creative way to tell me,or something"

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to hide this from you"

"When would've I found out. In 10 years,with a marriage going and after a couple of kids?"

"You can't look so far."

"I have to. I want to"

She sat down on the bench outside in the patio,a few feet far from the swing seat.

"I was afraid you might leave me because of this. Not everybody is inclined to intrattenere a relationship with an alien. Or half-alien in my case. Yes I can do the things my mama does mostly. I have superhearing,I can see through things,though not men,I'm even sort of intolerant to kryptonite,but I'm human. We're all human,sometimes even more than some"

"Couldn't you have let me know?"

"And what,try to go out with you and have you believe I am a freak. Or think about keep on going out with me because Supergirl is my ma and Cat Grant is my mom?"

"You have to believe I would have never done this. I know how some people wouldn't mind knowing just for that,but I love you for who you are. I love your siblings,because you're so close,and you take care of each other so well. And I adore your mothers,not only because they do such big things,but also because when they're here,they're the most normal people,who want the best for their kids,and would give the world for that if necessary."

"Would you mind leaving me alone?"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know."

He frowned,but didn't answer,and left her alone.

He didn't leave the place however.

William just sat a little bit further,where the courtyard almost met the sea. The boy wanted to show her all she would've received was support. Will had no reason to want to give her anything else. He was asking for her total trust,whereas she already had his.

He had been hurt by not knowing,but he could understand the many reasons which had brought her to follow that course of action.

It started raining as night descended on Midvale,but the two kids didn't move. Each of them lost in their thoughts.

Lexie took the first move,and went to sit where he was,arms around her knees,and chin over them.

"I love you and I'm sorry if you thought so poorly of me for a moment,that you believed I would've put you in trouble or loved you no more."

There was a thunderbolt just as he said it,and Lexie looked up at him.

"Do you realize how much you hurt me?"

"I was scared"

"Do I scare you?Haven't I shown you just how normal I am?We've been together for two years,holy Rao"

He stood up,and helped her up as well. They were both totally soaked by now,clothes,hair,everywhere,but couldn't seem to do anything but looking at each other.

"No. Never. You're so amazing. And so Lexie. I could just leave,take a journey around the world and try to find one like you,and I know,I'm sure I would never find her. Lex. You're unique. And this is why I love you."

William grabbed her cold hands and kissed them,then he bent down slowly to capture her lips in a soft kiss. It was the same way he had kissed her for the first time,a few months after the prom.

" _I really like you Lexie."_

" _You do?"_

" _And I would really also like to be able to kiss you right now"_

 _Just like a gentleman of other times he had asked,then without further notice,or even her answer,he leaned over,and planted a lingering kiss on her slightly parted lips._

 _It was the first kiss she had ever shared with anybody,and it was a dream._

 _As he brought an hand to her face,she did the same and deepened the kiss,without even thinking about it._

Her tears kept coming down,mixed up to the rain,as the patio of the Midvale house became colder with it.

"I love you too"

She threw her arms to his neck and he hugged her as tightly as he could.

They stayed that way,surrounded by the darkness of the night,and the rain falling over them,sticking their clothes to their bodies,as they kissed. If they ever noticed they were floating,it didn't matter. They were busier rekindling their hearts.


	33. A new day has come

**Prompt #33:New year's eve in Time Square**

December 31st 2016

They had wanted to go to Time Square and planned for months,and since Cat was the head of CatCo she had even found them a good spot to look at the ball from and actually celebrate the new year. Cat was pregnant,so they needed the most comfortable spot away from the crowd but also into the middle of the feast.

Standing on the balcony,it was incredibly hot even if it was the end of December. They could feel the warmth of their love all around.

Carter run towards and between them,to touch Cat's growing belly.

"Mom,ma how is it going?"

"Still not time Carter"

"When does it come?"

"In ten minutes."

There had been a dinner jus between them,to celebrate the year they were entering which was the year in which Lexie,their daughter,would've been born.

They had eaten one of the greatest banquets of their lives,and Kara and Cat had almost had a contest to whoever ate more. All healthy,no potsticks,pizza,or anything like that. Those would've been ready for 1st of January,and Kara's hunger.

It had been funny to have a sort of contest,as she had to eat for two,and make sure Lexie grew bigger and stronger inside of her.

The ball was glowing,even in the dark although some minutes were missing,but people seemed to be ready to welcome new year,already. People kissing,throwing confetti all around,talking,singing,dancing. Everybody doing anything,just living and enjoying the night.

The hotel suite they had rented sat right in front of the Empire State Building. They had started planning right after Kara had healed,and though they were a bit late,they had gotten lucky enough to find one. Cat had apparently scared half the staff,and threatened them with firing them though it wasn't her job to.

The younger woman had laughed at the tale as Cat tried to explain she had just scared them a little bit.

Somewhere there had to be several tv channels,tabloids,media in general,filming the moment. Surely some from CatCo all the way from National City.

5 minutes till the new year.

Kara rolled back in and went to grab the champagne they had bought the day before. Once taken she came back out,close to her kids and wife again,stap the upper cap?

"We ready here?"

"Been waiting for this,for a bit ma"Cat and Kara laughed at Carter.

The ball glowed more strongly and started it's descent. Slowly. One by one,counting back from 60,the last minute of the year which had brought so many changes to their lives,and brought them together everyday,for the rest of their lives.

"10"it was called out by all the people in Time Square.

"9"Kara stole a look at Cat's eyes as they joined hands behind Carter standing in the middle. The whole family looking towards the same future.

"8"Cat marveled at the strength they had had,looking back,it had her excited she could live this moment.

"7"to the hope of a new family,which was clearly growing.

"6"Carter was glad to see the love between him and his mother renewed everyday,and to have found another motherly figure in Kara,who seemed to be into everything he did,and had a way to always give him good advices.

"5"pretty close to next year.

"4"

"3"

The ball dropped almost to the end,and Kara tipped the champagne bottle forward.

"2"

"1"the cap flew all the way down from the balcony and people bursted with joy,as the ball fell free on the mechanism which actioned the fireworks.

Cat kneed in front of Kara kissing her,then they both hugged Carter,tightly. An hand of the media mogul lying on her belly where she felt a soft kick.

To a new year of joy,adventures,and freedom. To who was to come,and still didn't know such usanza,and to who was already there. To the people at home,who would've probably been calling them in a couple of minutes. To the last because nonetheless all the difficulties and false steps they had survived,and the new one which they had awaited with lots of curiosity.

What was to come was unknown,but under those confetti,in the arms of each other,as a united family,they felt perfect. They felt happy and at peace,living the life they had always wanted.


	34. Boys wanna have fun

**Prompt #34:Sisters seeing things they shouldn't see. XD**

December 2026

After a long school day she was finally back home. Mom and mama were both at work and on duty and they had the house to themselves till late evening. Christmas break had finally come,and Carter had moved back in for the holidays and was to stay till early January. She had been confirmed all this in the morning. Lexie took off her jacket,threw the pack a bit further and climbed the stairs. The house was completely silent,almost eerily silent,but nothing out of place,not really. She was pretty tired and couldn't wait for lying on her soft,nice bed. Lex went for the bathroom,then stopped in front of the room. Or better,she stopped in front of the room because she heard something. To a careful first study the noises were intermittent,like a morse code,but when she used her superhearing again they became clearer. Carter was surely in the room,and there was someone else…there was someone else. She frowned,her eyebrows gritted in thought. It was either very good or very bed. And it was in her room. Going unnoticed,she thought about looking through the door,but then thought better of it. What if he was naked?What if he didn't want her to?Thousands and thousands of what ifs rolled in her mind,with a massive question mark on each of them,between the should I enter and should I not?Her mama had told her times and times again to not go around just opening or looking through doors. Why?She didn't know,she had just been adviced not to,and nonetheless being a mischevious child,she had accepted the advice,conscious of the fact that it would've come back to be useful one day. Why questioning her ma?She and mom were always right,always!So what came exactly into her 10 years old mind when she dared,instead of looking through,to open up the door slightly to go unnoticed by the occupants of the room and peak in?Why had she done that?It wasn't exactly a walk in the park,when she found her brother boinking with his newly made girlfriend,companion,whatever she was,into their room in the middle of the evening,with the house empty. Very well now her eyes would've burnt forever. She shut the chink she had opened and waved an hand in front of her eyes,groaning.

"Ew,get an hotel room"

She was no neat freak,but as soon as Lexie had had the chance to,she would've cleaned up every single spot in the room,and made sure they had kept it on his old bed.

This had never happened when Carter was in high school,and thank Rao,because if it had her then little mind would've been scarred forever,together with her eyes.

She paced around the floor for a little bit,not knowing what to do.

Then walked back downstairs and got herself something to eat. Without even noticing she scaven half the fridge,and ate it,trying to forget the sight.

But then….mm this could've played in her favour.

Material for the future…in case it had come back to be useful.

She let her fingers clash together,grinning.

Carter came down a few hours later,girlfriend on tow as if nothing had happened,as Lexie instead watched the tv. She lowered the sound and looked at the two of them. They did the same,left and right as if she were pointing to something which wasn't there.

It took them a bit to realize she had seen something. And when they did,Carter blushed like there was no tomorrow,and she put her face between her hands as if to hide,probably from being seen blushing the double than .

"Hi"

"H-hi Lexie. Did you come back now?"

"A couple of hours ago"

"How did school go?"

"Great,they even let us out early. So I went up for my room I was pretty tired,but then I thought nah I had better detour for the kitchen. I'm veeeery hungry"

Added Lex beaming,displaying all her teeth.

The two almost drew back in fear,as if she had discovered the deepest of their secrets.

Carter accompanied his companion?Girlfriend?Whatever she was to the door and kissed her goodbye,then came back into the living room.

Lexie brought her hands together,beat her eyelashes and imitated kissing sounds.

"Ah Carter,yes like that,yeah deeper"

"You little…alien…come here"he screamed laughing and throwing a couch pillow at her.


	35. AIT(agent in trouble)

**Prompt #35:Hank and some paint.**

March 2035

Hank didn't let himself be caught into things so much and so easily. For once it had taken him a long time to soften up,all the Danvers sisters fault,and then,once it had happened,Kara had even made kids,and well he had been whipped. For real. Which was the reason why he was sitting on the couch,on extended family night,watching the twins. Just like their older sister,they didn't mind some standing on his shoulders at all,and he had already had them floating for the whole room. Their powers were now developing,but if grandpa was there what was the use in using them?

Right about now,as they watched a movie,the twins were painting.

They and Lily had been given paper and even colours to paint. Which they were only half using,because apparently painting the floor was so much better and nobody had even noticed.

He crouched down in front of the three kids and tried to take the paint away from their hands,which somebody would've considered very childish,but what else could he do?

One look at their little sparkling eyes and pout and the colours were back where they belonged,with him giving them the thumbs up,smiling.

He didn't have the heart to do this,and take them away when they were having so much fun. Why should he do it?

"Nah,they're staying here"

J'onn grimaced and turned back to look at the rest of the family. Talking,some watching the tv,eating.

 _They hadn't noticed yet._

What could he have done to hide the massive stain which was expanding on the carpet of the living room like there was no tomorrow,without anybody really noticing?

Holy Mars,indeed.

He looked back at the paper. Well,they were creative. If you didn't actually notice that the whole family looked like one of Chinese chopsticks with odd faces and crazy hair. He had never had so many hair,so that was a plus. The rest was,as said,on the poor carpet on the floor.

 _What to do?What to do?"_

"Hey kids,how would you like to show this to your mommies?"

There was a choir of yes,and the three stood up running as if they had quicksilver on,to show their art to their parents. Once they were out of the way,years and years of being a secret agent actually kicked in.

He lifted the couch table,and grabbed the carpet,then put the table back on the floor.

Hank looked around to see if anybody was lookin his way and once he was sure of them not noticing,he moved it out of the way right under the couch.

Then he thought better of that.

What if they had noticed?What if they had found it?They were gonna find it he was sure. He was so conflicted that he grabbed it and stood back up standing in the middle of the room with a massive question mark in his mind about where to put the incriminated proof.

How to solve it?He couldn't clean it up,they would've known,it was never gonna go away.

With so much attention towards the carpet he realized all of a sudden that he hadn't noticed that he was trying to hide the carpet in a room full of relatives who were standing mere meters away from him.

He was caught in it. He was done for.

Kara rolled towards him,and Cat followed her up at the same time.

"Hank,what happened to the carpet?"

He looked around,looking for help he knew wouldn't have come since all the others were too busy laughing the whole thing away.

"Ahh I…I…the carpet was on the floor…"

"Yeah,that's where it usually is"added Cat smiling.

"So the paint ended up on it"

"Aaaand?"

"It sort of got stained,ask the kids"

 _Well done,blame the kids,J'onn. Brave,very brave._

Cat put on a serious face,and walked up to him,then smiled. He could recognize that she was the only one who wasn't so easy to read,because she knew how to scare people.

Then she beamed.

"Well,I guess we'll have to buy another,of course it's a shame because we've had this one for a very long time,but it's ok"

"What?"

"It's ok."

Hank had his eyes wide open turning towards Kara who was laughing silently.

"I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind doing another drawing for your office at the DEO"

The three actually run towards him and hugged his legs in thanks.

He gathered them all up at once,Nate on his shoulders,and Lily and Yael in his arms and spun around like a carousel.

Yeah,everything for those three pieces of his heart.


	36. Young and free

**Prompt #36:The twins learn how to ride a bike.**

One great milestone of being a child was totally learning how to ride a bicycle. Cst had renounced to riding one when she was very young in favour of cars,because she loved them. Kara had received the kryptonian and earthly version of it,which had her fondly remembering her father teaching her,then the contests with Alex when they were little. Full head to head contests with winners and bets,some very entertaining and embarrassing. The twins had chosen to start with the basics then go from there,and none of them was contrary to that. At three almost four they were already into choosing what to do and how,as they seemed to be growing up to be little copies of their older siblings. And in a good way. Kara and Cat were pretty proud of the other three. Married or in a relationship,with a kid even,studying well or with good jobs,and the twins like two little cherries on the top of their cake.

"Mama,mom what do we do now?"wondered a little voice which belonged to the youngest of the twins,Yael.

Cat stood besides her,one hand on the kid's shoulder.

"You put your foot here"she said pointing at the pedal.

She put on the higher on and risked a fall,but Cat was there to catch her,and point the other pedal to her.

Nate observed interested,as he copied his sister's movements.

Kara inserted herself in the conversation.

"Very well now you just need to let go. "

She rolled towards Nate,and watched as their feet raised from the ground,and the bikes swayed slightly before they left their spots.

To the twins it was like liberation.

Lexie had told them all what it felt like to be up there,flying with ma,and they wouldn't have minded taking one flight with them,but this was a bit like it,and it was funny with their moms close to them,making sure they didn't fall.

Kara had so much fun watching,that soon enough she was rolling by their side.

"Kara honey,don't be childish"

"C'mon Cat grab yours and come here with us"

"I have one actually?"

"Of course you do come here,look at how good it is today"

She rolled her eyes,and climbed on the bike which was sitting besides one of the trees of the garden and started riding with them.

Cat felt free,almost like flying. The sun was fully up and there was no wind,nonetheless the flying sensation. It was amazing. So much that she almost shut her eyes. They went around for a bit,then Kara chose to raise the stakes of the game,and take off the twins'little wheels.

"Think you can do it without the little wheels?"

"Yeaah"there was a stereo answer of consent,at which Kara laughed and bent slowly on her wheelchair,to tip the bikes and take the little wheels off.

"Ok,Nay come here,climb on it feet on the ground"

He climbed on it and looked expectantly at them.

"Yay,your turn"

The nicknames which funnily reminded of the typical expressions kids used to say yes or no,had been coined as soon as the twins had learned to speak,and started pronouncing their own names. It had happened with theirs and everyone's in the family,Clarkie,Lulu and the list went on,and on. All in good fun,the twins were a true ray of sun.

They were both pretty much lost in thought when they heard screaming.

Nate,who was usually the mischievous one had fallen on the ground and was crying.

Cat lifted him up and hugged him to her chest.

He hadn't gotten hurt,his steel had kept him safe,but he was a child,all he needed was some comfort,and there was plenty between his two mothers.

"Shh nothing of that kiddo,now we'll try again,this is how it goes"

They did try again,and with some conv,he sat back on the bike and tried and tried.

In very few they were riding around the place without their help,going for a sudden contest.

"They're so cute"

"They're riding it better than I ever did"

"You used to ride them then"

"I was little,yes I did,but you know I like cars better"

"Well I enjoy flying and riding my chair,car falls third"

"Always sharp Danvers,mm?"

"This is why you love me,and married me"

"I did because you'd have been years and years of laughter,and happiness"

"And riding bikes"

"And riding bikes as well"

They sat close to each other as the kids rode around,singing on their bikes,and tapping their little legs when they could.


	37. Bring it on

**Prompt #37:Lexie tries out for cheerleading. Not her thing really.**

Alright,she had maybe pret too much,but she had really really wanted to try. Lexie wasn't one of those girls who needed to be in a team,because it was cool. She did blend into the school corp just fine,even if high school had just began,but since she could use some power the girl had decided to go for. Go for the glory,according to many,of being part of the cheerleading squad in her school. Whatever had come to her mind when she had had such brilliant idea? Carter would always tell her to keep away from this shit,but she couldn't avoid it. Ever since she had been born,Lexie had been the curious child,which had brought her some serious issues,above all when she had found Carter doing it with his future wife. Said so,she had stopped being so curious,according to her family,in favour of being carefully curious. Now this,was the last of her interests but she needed to try. What made cheerleaders?How come they were so cool and famous?Why did they get all the good lucking,fashionable kids,though frankly she was a tomboy so she didn't care much?The only eyes she had,were for a junior boy,William that was his name, who would've totally never looked at her,like never. And now she was drooling like a dog right behind him,with a tight skirt on,which was frankly very uncomfortable,and going through the routine she had tried out,which she had forgotten,and he was looking. Holy Rao. God save her.

"Danvers"

"Yeah"she skipped up,almost zapped,as if Livewire had escaped her mothers'stories,and started her routine.

One look at him,and she was done for.

How was he so handsome,and those brown eyes like chocolate,and wavy hair. And ew what the hell had she turned into?Lexie Danvers Grant didn't do the romantic thing. She just didn't. Out of the way,nope,no,het.

Flips,back tucks….and some flying actually did the trick at first.

Well,at last 'till he didn't look her way.

She got transfixed by him mid air,and back tucked to the floor with a bang which almost shock the pavement of the gym,and wore an hole into it,that she stayed on the floor afraid she might have broken something,and blushing like crazy,grimacing madly.

Some people,mostly the girls who were directing the try outs actually appeared above her.

Mm,unusually gentle,the true bitch was apparently the captain,who had chosen to delegate the tryouts to her right hands,because she was too high for that.

"I'm alright"

She was,really.

Made of steel. Steel and humanity,a good mix.

He was there too.

Death. Social death. In front of the boy she liked.

Some others moved and he stood there,slightly bent forward,extending his hand at her,as if he wished to help her up.

He wanted to help her up?

 _Take it,take it,genius. It's him,right him doing this for you._

She extended her own and he held hers firmly helping her up in one quick motion. He wasn't in the varsity,a jock or anything,but she had heard he wanted to be a lawyer and he let himself be respected through words,never hands like bullies. He was the perfect boy.

William didn't let go of her hand.

He kept his into hers,and walked her further from the centre of the room.

Luckily,she hadn't worn any hole on the floor apparently,so everything was safe,even for those to come.

"So,not exactly a lucky strike"

She smiled,and said nothing. If she could've looked into a mirror,Lexie now she would've looked like a stupid,beaming with all her teeth in the open,and her eyes darting left to right scaredly fearfully,giggling madly like before.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah,not really lucky at that,I don't think it's my thing"

"They said they'll think about it,but I think you don't need that,you're pretty good this way already"

"Well,maybe I should give up the idea"

"Nah,I thought you looked good at that,but maybe this is not what you want to do. You look like the type who might like justice."

"My mama is sup..sort of like a policeman you could say?I sort of spent my whole life living into it"

Luckily he didn't seem to have noticed the slip up,and they kept on walking,as their hands separated.

She missed the heat right away. His hand was soft,and warm,and…what the hell?There she went with the romance again. Carter was gonna make fun of her,she was sure. And Lily and the twins too,as soon as they had spoken.

"I gotta go now,I got class,where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm sort of free,you know…try outs and everything. Maybe I should get back to the gym,see where they're going"

"Alright. Would you mind if I walked you to the next class?"

She giggled nervously again.

"Of course"

He smiled at her and turned around to reach his next class,as she walked back into the crowd of her school squealing with her hands up in a sign of victory.

 _So not romantic,Lexie,uhm?_


	38. Go on without me

**Prompt #38:The hardest thing is to let go.**

Kara looked out of the window,her eyes transfixed by the rain,her arms sitting on the armrests of her chair. It was as if the sky had opened up completely,pouring out all the rain in the world. An hand befell on her shoulder and she brought her right up to hold it. She held onto it as if her life depended on it.

"We're ready Kara we need to go"

Yeah they had to. But how could she say goodbye to so many years in a few hours.

She rolled out of her room.

Outside of it,downstairs,Carter,Adam and Lexie were waiting for them with respective partners,the twins and Lily would've stayed home,at the penthouse,and been explained later what was going on. They didn't need to see this pitiful moment. So they had chosen Midvale. And to start from there his last walk.

It was closed. She couldn't see his face,but it was peaceful. Another life which had gone down fighting the right fight. She wished she could've carried the casket herself.

She was thinking of retiring.

She was 43,and being an alien she could've gone for a much longer duty,but lately she had been feeling low,and this,this had been the last straw.

She was indestructible but every fight left her without strength,exhausted.

He?He had fallen right in front of her. She had been there this time around. Go down like a hero,till the end.

Kara let them bring him out.

They followed on car till the cemetery. No religious burial for him. She couldn't even respect the martian traditions because she was short of knowing,or even less remembering them. Her mind was elsewhere.

She could only look at what she was leaving behind.

The DEO was burying it's longest director. She,a fatherly figure,their kids a grandfather,the only one they had known.

It put a damper on her already distraught mood when she realized that the rain hadn't stopped,if not it had grown,started over,faster than before.

They stayed there,all around the casket,under it,she wanted no um.

Cat tried to cover her up several times,but she pushed back every attempt.

She would rather feel this in her bones,than the cold she held inside.

Kara struggled to roll towards him for one last time,and she did.

Her eyes filled with tears again,and her face fell,as her hand trembled over the casket.

It was like awkwardly hugging him one last time.

"Please…please don't take him away. D-don't take him."

Cat walked to her and tried to hold her back still unsuccessfully.

"No…I'll stay with him,you can't take him away"

" _Don't take her away,she's my sister. Aleex. Aleeex"_

The same words screamed with 20 years of difference,the same pained screams over an oak casket. The same words which hurt and broke them in two everytime. Broke them in half.

Cat couldn't,so Carter and Adam went to her aid.

They rolled her away from the cas as much as they could,though her screams couldn't be quieted down.

She wanted to leave everything. It wasn't the time anymore.

It all hurt.

* * *

In those following days,the first after what had happened,she couldn't think about anything but what she wanted to do.

She wanted to resign,to leave it. Carter and Lexie had grown up,they could hold their own.

She was aware of what was to happen,but Carter had been at the DEO for more than 10 years,and Lexie had been wanting to do this for two years,ever since she had turned,she could stop her no more. Lexie was an adult,she could choose for herself. Her solace were the twins. Their childish wonder,and sense of living was great for them.

Today however,was to talk to her oldest two.

To give them and Cat the news.

"Ma,tell us"

"Cat,Carter,Lexie,I've been meaning to tell you this ever since H…you know. I've decided to resign my duties as Supergirl,in less than a year."

"Ma are you sure?"wondered Lexie. "You love it"

"I did. I do. And I know it's soon,but someday it was bound to happen. Now that Hank is gone I feel like a new era is to come. It's your time Lexie,if you feel up to it. I would never want to put such burden on you without you really wanting it"

Lexie stood up and bent in front of her,hugging her.

"You should never think it's a burden. It's an honor,and I'll try my best to keep the name up. Maybe wear a mask,so they'll think you're still the youngster you were when you began."

Kara laughed and swatted her lovingly.

"You're not wearing a mask"

"You laughed…and I probably won't. Supergirl was born without a mask,because she's an everyday person,with a family,and friends,and so she'll keep on being,ma."

"Cat?"

Cat nodded in understanding and sighed.

"I'll miss seeing you up there,and you'll probably miss stopping in front of the balcony"

"What do you mean Cat?"

"I'm resigning as well. I'll keep on owning,but I'm giving up my position as the CEO. I was supposed to,sooner or later. I'm getting old,and I want to spend all my time with my family,dive into this part of my life"

"Have you decided who's gonna take your place honey?"

"Not yet"

It had brought everything to silence again. But not for so long.

"No way we're letting this put a damper on the day. You're resigning,you're getting old"

"I'll have you know we still look very young mister"

"I was ready to say you had just stated otherwise"

Carter laughed

"Be careful Lexie,they might spank us"

"Our fault if we never did"added Cat.


	39. Farewell to duty

**Prompt #39:Cat and Kara officially resign their relative positions.**

2036

Lexie was handed the cape over on a day at the beginning of summer. High school was over,she had graduated at the best she could,and was ready to take on the mission which had been her mama's. She had seen the DEO,both the HQ,several times,and still remembered the day she had walked through the main base,in the desert all those years back,and the giri with her grandfather and her ma. Today was of great celebration,so they were at the sede in the city,which was bigger and much more inhabited than the former.

"I know it's hard,but the moment has come. For 20 years you supported me,helped me in this fight. You were here long before me,and I know If you hadn't been here it wouldn't been as easy."

Said Kara rolling between them.

"I leave with an heavy heart remembering how good the chance was to collaborate with you,and how close I was to some. But I also leave,knowing this city will be in good hands."

Lexie came forward wearing her own dress.

"Those of my eldest daughter"

All those agents in there knew who her and Cat's kids were,they had watched as Carter and Lexie had grown up,were now watching the twins doin the same,and had come to know for many years now the relationship which had linked her to Alex. All of them were aware of the coasts which revealing such things to the public would've had. Kara herself had however chosen to not know. She had trusted Hank and then Lucy to know what to do without destroying people's lives. So far,nobody had spoken,either out of duty or affection,considering Lexie and the twins had had the chance to run around their legs,played with their devices and watched them train. Carter himself was part of the organization,and Alex and Hank had been examples of strength and morality which had her proud when they still got quoted. They would've probably lost their sight from all the eyerolls if they had heard how much of legends they had become between the young recruits,in the tales,mostly,of those who had met them,to the point of having extra limbs and superpowers which didn't even exist.

"It's her moment now"Kara pushed her a bit forth

"I gotta go and be with mom,ok?Good luck kiddo"

She left the DEO skyscraper into one of their cars and reached the Catco building in front of which a stage had been positioned and screens turned on everywhere to transmit the official announcement.

Kara climbed all the way up to the offices and spotted Cat in her own,sitting in front of her desk,with screens still on from today's news,deep in thought. Kara knew how hard it was and how much Cat had loved this job.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I can be"her voice wavered with emotion.

"We'll do this together. It's how we do it"

They climbed the stage in front of a crowd of thousands as they got connected to the whole city. From screens in the phone,pcs or just middle of the road,from the tv ones,they wuld've known,received the news.

"People of National City I can't describe to you the joy that I feel to see you as close as always,the trust you put into my hands and those of my friend,Supergirl."

To the city they were just Cat Grant and Supergirl,but they knew better. They knew Supergirl was married and with kids,who to?They still had no idea,nonetheless some paparazzi had to be greatly mislead to have no news of Lexie,which might have compromised them all after the almost kidnapping,though Kara suspected that maybe some had understood in time. She had always been afraid somebody might have hurt Cat if they had known.

"Twenty years ago,as I sat to my desk at CatCo I introduced you to one person of a kind,whom with great sense of justice has kept our city safe. Supergirl"

"People of National City,it's undescribable the love that I feel for this city and you. I do recognize Supergirl would've been nothing without you. Nonetheless my limitations,I tried my best to make sure you're safe and I hope beyond hope I managed. I made mistakes,I wasn't always there,as I would've liked to be,but I feel grateful for your unshakeable support. Some of the events of my life lately have brought me to consider such suffered decision,which his why with an heavy heart,and in great anticipation considering the chances I actually resign my position as Supergirl in favour of my eldest daughter and trust in you to have the same faith in her that you found in me"

There were some,lots of shocked faces. Kara knew that her resignment came pretty soon. Her cousin Clark was still doing things around. Followed by his kids as well,but he had given no sign to resign the position. Kryptonians had a way to live for a very long time,Kara was aware of having given Cat and the kids a chance to live a lot longer as well,and her 46 years were very few compared to everything else .

"Quiet,quiet. Supergirl will be answering all your questions"

"Supergirl you have been protecting the city for a long time,how come leaving right now?"

"Ah it's about a series of reasons which would be too hard to explain. As I've already anticipated I'd like more than anything to keep on being up there,but I also am aware of the fact that sometimes things must change."

She drew back from it,and watched Lexie come standing besides her.

"I'm aware of how surprised you must be"

They were. Some of them,most of them,had seen Supergirl be born,some had been kids,now men and women who remembered those first days with pride and trust for her. It was hard for them to have to let go. But most were also aware of the fact that Supergirl's journey wasn't ending there.

"And this makes all I have to say even harder. My company was like another kid to me. A place where I had the chance to give you news and try to pass them onto you in the easiest and most sincere way,without handing out any sentence if possible. CatCo taught me hard work,how people can change for the best,and it gave me the chance to meet the person I chose to spend the rest of my life with. I,with just as much sadness as Supergirl,see myself ready to resign my position as the CEO of CatCo."

There was another general gasp between the people surrounding them.

"Starting from today"

* * *

For several weeks they were all the newspapers talked about. They couldn't believe how much people had seemed to take the hard way their resignments. They also knew that Cat and Supergirl had never taken any choice without pondering it,and that it must have coasted them greatly to leave their positions. Some had unfairly said she had chosen to leave and be like a coward instead of giving her life up as an hero,but many instead,had supported her,and respected her wishes to keep the reasons behind resign hidden. Those who hadn't supported any of the two currents were those trying to speculate over what had occurred to make them both leave so suddenly. If it had been up to her,she would've stayed a lot longer,and pheraps been up there in the air with Lexie,but everyday she was feeling more and more tired. She was afraid it might be what it always was. Kara didn't want to say it.


	40. Thinking out loud

**Prompt #40:Lexie marries her high school sweetheart.**

February 2037

Where had time gone by?Was it yesterday only they had held her,and now she was going through the most important day of her life?Kara and Cat had been a bit doubtful about Lexioe doing it when she was still so young,at first,but she and William had been together for the past four years,and he was family by now. It wasn't unthinkable to see her going at it when she was still 20. She was still little to them. Still soft cheeks and hugs. But it would ve been even hypocritical to not let her go. She had already come into her duties as Supergirl,and been at this for months,then announced to them she was getting married,on her birthday even. She had been proposed to on graduation day.

Sitting and standing right there helping Lexie dress up, they realized just how quick it had been for them. This ride had them busy and excited everyday,with unexpected things which hadn't even existed into their minds before getting together.

Their free time,which was now almost unlimited, had gone all over trying to help Lexie with all she needed for her wedding. A place,the dress,down to every little thing,to make sure it was perfect.

William had ultimately proposed both the locations,and both the women had been happy with that,as they had shared costs. Even Lexie who wasn't a fashionable person who minded the sparkling and things like that.

Adam had gone for a massive feast in a fancy hotel when it had been his turn,whereas Carter's wedding had been a cozy affair in the same garden where they had married in 2016,and renewed their vows in 2031.

Lexie was,had always been,a tomboy,but she had loved the idea considering she had fancied partying back in the days.

Her dress fell perfectly long over her tall,but slender figure,with swarosk all over the corsetto and a long veil.

"Mom,mama,daydreaming a lot?"

"Yeah,sorry kiddo,it's just…hard…for us"

"Nah,I'm gonna be fine,you'll see."

"We know,we know. William is precious. But it's not easy to let go,Alexandra"

"Mom,you haven't called me like that…in like…forever"laughed out the girl,as Cat smothered her with kisses.

"Yeah,yeah"it was all she could say trying to keep the tears at bay.

Kara around her to face her.

"Ready for your things?"

Lexie smiled and nodded.

"Alright..mmm..something blue…here"

Kara handed her a piece of blue fabric,which she recognized from the shade right away. It was crafted like a ribbon,and must have taken a lot of work to be turned into it.

"It was part of my Supergirl dress. It's a sign of strength and trust,I know those two things will be with you in this journey."

It was appointed to the bouquet,between the flowers.

"Something new"stated Kara next.

It was a pair of shining earrings William himself had sent gifted her with that morning.

"Something old"

Cat fastened a necklace around her neck. It had been in her family for generations. She herself had worn it as her something old when she had married Kara.

They were interrupted by an head peaking into the room.

"Ma,mom,Lex you ready?"

Carter. He was ready. The choice over who was to walk her down the aisle had fallen upon him. While the twins were gonna be throwing flowers and bearing the rings. Adam had applied for best man,plus her two maids,she had been friends with for a very long time.

"Yeah,almost"

"Wait up. Here"

Her something borrowed had come.

Kara started laughing,while Cat's eyes widened.

She sat down and wore her something borrowed and the shoes,then she was ready.

One last look around the room which had always been hers,and Lexie walked out of the penthouse to load the car to the church.

William was protestant,but it had been no problem for him to know Lexie would keep on following the kryptonian ways. Their kids would've gotten to choose whatever they wanted to.

* * *

Once Kara and Cat reached the first row,Carter and Lexie were left alone behind the doors to wait for the procession to start walking down the aisle.

"You're trembling kiddo"

"I am…I'm getting married Carter,I'm kind of entitled to do so."

"Walk straight without looking down,or you'll fall on your face and that won't make for your future sex appeal,and just think about how good it's going to be when you're finally married"

"And kids?"

"If they're anything like you,let's get ready for domination"

"Hey,Lily is just as mischievous and she's almost 8"

"Look forward"he said pointing at the door with his head.

She knew she had never held so much onto him the way she held his arm once the doors opened and both their families stood up. For once she felt as if her tomboyish demeanor was giving way to her emotional,romantic side. Which by the way she had,and couldn't really be denied by now.

"Look forward Lex,just look at him,I got you"

He did. He always had. She looked forward and met the eyes of all the people she had always loved. Uncles and aunts,moms,her siblings,her niece,everybody. Every single person who had given her something up 'till this moment.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Lexie looked at Carter,just standing there. He was holding her arm in a very tight grip.

"You can let go now,Cartie."

He came out of his trance and kissed her cheek smiling,then he grabbed her hand before performing a gracing hand kissing and putting it into William's stretched open one.

For Lexie the rest of her life was beginning,and Carter couldn't repress his pride as he looked at her taking this step. But also a pull at his heart knowing she wasn't a little girl anymore. It was just as hard to him to let go of that baby who hadn't wanted him to get out of the room just to be together.

Well,even if this was hard on him,he was sure she would have been safe on this day and had lots of good luck in the future thanks to those borrowed worn out,but cherished black gloves to her hands.

 **Author note:the gloves Carter is referring to are those from chapter 12.**


	41. Pictures of you

**Prompt #41:Pictures**

Now,it wasn't exactly easy to take a photo with allo f them. They were there but between fixing up their dresses and having to get the kids back from running off it was very very hard to be all in the same place at the same time. The twins were going around with Lily on tow,while the newlyweds were sitting on the couch lost in their own world. Kara and Cat came down all ready,and watched them all busy with their own things.

"Alright let's all gather up it's picture time"

"Ma where do I go?"

"Wherever you wish Nay"

They did put themselves wherever they wished but it really didn't work out. Tallest on the front,shortest behind.

Holy Rao.

"Nay,Yay,get down here with me"

"Lexie you and William behind us."

The last picture they had taken all together had been taken at Lexie's wedding. Under the rain,and with them not exactly all turned around and ready for it.

It had been quite the party,going on all night,dancing and singing,and having fun.

This,was yearly.

"Ok,now I'll take a couple just out of try,then we'll make the true shots ok?"

The ph positioned himself in front of them and took a couple of shots in the patio,which was beautifully showered into the light of sun.

Ok. It would've worked out,hadn't it been for the fact that all the youngsters moved and Adam,Lexie and Carter opted for making faces.

Cat broke the lines,and looked infuriated at them.

"Stay still…now"

All those who were talking,actually shut up and looked her way,scared.

Right away the took position back and looked straight through the camera. They needed to take the photo. Yes they did.

However,halfway through both Cat and Kara actually realized that there was no way to keep any of them still. They had never managed. Not even when it had been just Carter and Lexie,why should they now,that the oldest ones were married and there were two kids more?

"Cheese"

With some convinction they actually managed to take several shots with no problem,all together,the couplet,some of the siblings.

It was a nice day,a day of sun and laughters.

They had shared it many times,but each and every one of them had been good,and funny. Their family shot might have been unconventional,odd,unusual,but it was true,true to their feelings and lives.

"Lexie,Carter,don't be like that"

Sometimes they were still so young.

Posing in front of the camera they were still the kids they had raised up.

The twins and Lily were back to their running around,in and out of the house in Midvale.

Whereas William,Adam and his wife and Carter's were deep into conversation,laughing at something they couldn't hear,as they watched from afar.

Those days were of joy built on mountains. They would go up and breathe the happiness of what they had made together.


	42. Sound of silence

**Prompt #42:Darkness.**

September 2037

People were out,but then there was some rumbling and the whole floor fell down,burying alive whoever was in there.

Lexie came to in a place full of darkness. She looked down,and saw her legs were free,she could move. And so could her arms. Lex did try to sit up,but as soon as she tried pain ripped out of her chest,and she did dare to look down again. Being of steel didn't mean she couldn't bleed. At 8 she had fallen off the stairs,and throughout her whole childhood she had been pretty reckless at times,but it hadn't amounted to a lot of damage. She had barely gotten sick,so much she hadn't even known how to be.

Bleeding she was,a lot.

And it was glowing. There was even some kryptonite all around.

She had come in with a team. Her brother was there too.

Her bro.

"Cart!Carter!"

How had her mama managed?She had been at this for a few months,and she could understand now how hard it must have been to do such a thing for almost 20 years.

It had come down completely before she could fully hold it up. People had managed to get out,but they were still in.

She couldn't hear anything from the outside but knew there were people out there for them. She just needed to find her brother,

Lexie tried to stand up,but as soon as she did she was forced back down,hands on her stomach.

She heard some debris moving,steps full running.

"Carter"

"Hey. Lex,Lexie you there?"

"Yeah"

She waited for unterminable minutes for him to come,then he appeared from behind an half blown wall,straight towards her,through the only way he had. Like an hole into the wall.

He fit in crawled through to get to her. When he had enough room,he stood up to knee by her.

"You lucky like fuck,Lex"

She was,considering she was full of dust everywhere,dust mixed to blood too.

"You're bleeding"

"I bleed,not as much as I should thankfully. I think the issue…'s t-the kryptonite."

"There's kryptonite?"

"Yeah"

Carter studied the small place they were in,and considered the pros and the cons of moving that thing out of her. If he was to reason alien wisely then he should've taken it out. But if he was to reason humanly wisely then he was supposed to leave it in. The building they were in was massive,if Lexie couldn't move it would've taken hours,unless uncle Clark or ma hadn't helped. But again he was out of USA,go and get him. But ma was there,and Carter knew she would've been there soon.

He looked back down and was disheartened by the sight,and the touch,once he took off his gloves.

Her skin was clammy,and her face was ghostly white. He was taking that shit off.

Carter took the bulletproof and jumper off,and put the latter under her head. He stroked her hair briefly,before he got around telling her what he was to do.

"Kiddo"

"Mmm"

"Look at me"she lazily laid her eyes on him.

"You need to keep awake alright?"

"Ya"

"I'mma take this off"

Carter put his hands around the bar embedded inside of her,and gripped it tightly.

Then in one swift movement he pushed it out.

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

It was as if something had woken her back up,because she cried out pitifully,and it broke Carter's heart.

He ripped off his singlet and tried to tamp the bleeding with it.

Carter was pretty faithful when it slowed down a bit,since the kryptonite was out,though not completely.

Things were being moved around,debris,iron,lots of things.

"Keep it going kiddo. You're gonna be ok,Ill make sure of that"

"Cartiee,I don't feel..so good"

He sat legs wide open and let her head lay on his chest as he made sure to press on the wound with both his hands. Carter had loved to do this and have her sit as if he were a crib for her, when they were kids and she would ask him for a story.

"Your powers?"

"Blown"she said already being taken by a coughing fit.

"I'll go and tell them where our team is,don't worry"

"Don't go…don't go Carter.

"I'm right here. I'll be a moment."

"It's agent Grant,we're…"Lexie got distracted from the conversation.

She hadn't seen either of them in a long time. Lexie had missed them.

"You're here. I missed you. "

Carter run back to her,and resumed his past position under her.

"Lex. Lexie. Who's here?"

"Aunt Alex and Grandpa"

He knew the drill. Keep her awake,keep her talking. Now that she had momentarily blown her powers,she was just as unprotected from this as any other human being.

"Yeah?"but his voice faltered a bit.

"I think it's because…I'm all worried. They say not to worry."

"They're right. You listen to them. Stay with me kiddo. You still got my gloves,well I want them back"

"Nah..y-you don't m-mind me b-bor-rowing them forever"

"You always had a way to convince me. Holy Rao,Lex."

"They came to get me"

"No fucking way. They're asking you to stay here,and so am I. I love you,and I believe in you,I always have and I always will."

"'M so..grateful for you all"

Carter was restless to the point of moving once more to slip away from under her and knee by Lexie's side again,holding her hand.

His pitiful cries resounded between the broken walls,with his forehead over Lex's,he stroked her cheek.

"Hold on kid,ma is here. You gotta keep on dancing,sis."

"Maa,mom"

His hands were full with blood,and her skin was so clammy and cold.

"It's dark Lex,but it'll be sunny soon enough. Just like when you're little. It's always sunny behind the clouds."

"I'm not afraid,you're here. You got me."

He heard movement,the floors above in the building trembled.

Some battling outside,and he had the distinctive perception that their ma was there. But there had to be something wrong. Because he could hear new holes being worn inside of the already torn out building.

This group they had been following for ages,had caused enough trouble. He knew that even ma would've found it hard.

She had been looking worn out for months now.

Carter was afraid she might fall into it one last time,and never get out.

He heard rumbling again and looked down worriedly at his younger sister.

"Give the heavens above more than just a passing dance,and when you get the choice to sit out or dance,I hope you dance".

She needed to,she needed to keep on dancing,and fighting. Lexie wasn't gonna lose her life here and today. And not like this.

One look up and Carter saw the ceiling falling. Floors piled up all together and they were lucky it wasn't that tall of a building.

Everything was showered into a deeper darkness,as Carter threw himself over Lexie.

 **Author's note:"I hope you dance"is referred to in chapter 12.**


	43. Off I go

**Prompt #43:Five things which make sense(in a way that's left free to your interpretation*),one which doesn't,and one which is far beyond this antithesis and fully into it at the same time.**

 ***Let me know what's yours.**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

"Where are we?"

"The same place as before"

"It's dark,we should get out"

Lexie grabbed Cart's hand and the two of them found an hole to get out from. They felt a bit like Alice in Wonderland,but nothing went said,they were transfixed by the beauty of the sun.

It was like the whole city had stopped. There were few cars,and people were walking by,talking amiably,doing their lives.

They walked through some crowd,but it was odd to see how quickly they had changed scenario.

They had gone from the parks of National City to that of their home in front of the sea in Midvale,and the sky had changed as well.

It was dark,covered with clouds.

"You've always been afraid of the dark,but enjoyed the rain a lot."

"You're there. And I've always liked the rain. It's so fresh and maybe free."

He walked forward and into the house. She looked around herself and followed him.

"Hey wait up Cart!"

Straight through the stairs,up to the second floor. Nothing out of place,of their things which were still there. But the twins'toys were nowhere to be seen. It didn't look half as messy as usual.

"Come up here kid"

Lexie walked to the landing,and towards the room they had shared.

"Look"

The girl's eyes widened,as she peaked into it.

Two younger versions of themselves sitting by each other. She remembered it as one of the nights in which she was too worried about the darkness to go to sleep,and Carter would stay up till 4 a.m to tell her stories about stars or family adventures.

"You liked those stories,so much you'd ask me to repeat them for you as soon as I was finished. "

"Sorry if I kept you awake."

"No way you should apologize. I loved it. You and my daughter are the perfect listeners."

* * *

The door to their room fully opened and Lexie was afraid that they might have seen by their younger selves,but then she remembered this was a memory. A memory they couldn't be seen from.

How come they were traveling through those?One moment they had been into their old room,but when she looked up she saw white walls,and a ward which was just as familiar to her.

"Look,kid"

"Ma and mom were so happy. They had even stopped hoping. But then the twins came. They're even a bit like us. I'm pretty proud myself of them."

He said so looking longingly at both Nate,Yael and his daughter,sleeping in his wife's arms.

"It's like a loop,Carter"

"Do you mind it?"

Her chest burnt briefly.

"No,it's just…odd"

* * *

"The pads the pads"

"How are they?"

"You need to stay out Supergirl"

Kara and Cat were both pushed out of the way. Cat fell to her knees as Kara slumped in her whelchair,dirty and dusty,and defeated.

They needed to call the rest of the family.

* * *

Lexie couldn't believe how many things they had seen. School,free time,simple games,love. This loop had to be one of the coolest things she had ever lived through. It felt almost as if it wasn't supposed to happen,but not exactly wrong either. She was with Carter,reliving some of their best moments,and she was ok.

Standing in front of the sea,with it's air so salty they felt free.

"You're so athletic. Lex"laughed out Carter.

She pushed him a bit.

"Shush,who doesn't love some competition?"

"Indeed. Though you weren't the best cheerleader... We're not making that sandcastle again".

They sat down,cross legged on the sand.

"It's a shame. It would've come out nice,much better than the first one."said Lexie,playing with some grains of it. Like those of an hourglass which pointed out how much time you had left for something.

When she looked up he wasn't in a casual outfit anymore,but his uniform.

"God,you're gorgeous"

Sure she was. Wearing her wedding dress,and black gloves to her hands,like that day.

It would've been almost dreamy,except for the horrible red stains on their clothes,as they looked at each other.

"What's wrong Carter?"

He didn't answer to her. If not he walked further and through the light,through which she was sucked as well,and into a night she remembered well.

* * *

She had fallen from the stairs and Carter had blamed himself. To this day she knew it had been a stupid choice and never blamed him. She knew it had been her fault.

"And learn to forgive yourself,kiddo"

"What for?"

"Just do it"

"I promise I will,if needed"

"Do you ever wonder why is it that if somebody tells you there's a billion stars you'll believe them,but if they tell you the wall has wet paint you will have to touch to make sure?"

"This makes no sense"

"It doesn't"

"No more quoting the net. You know?The sites about things which make no sense"

It didn't. Just like the cheeseman in Btvs.

* * *

If she had thought it was like Alice in wonderland she wasn't wrong,as they walked from the house in Midvale, into the hot morning of a church as she recited her wedding vows. From afar she could spy the joy in everybody's face,the emotion in her and William's eyes.

"Did I do something Cart?"

"Nothing. You'll be very happy,Lexie. "he hugged her,and she did back though she really wasn't following his reasoning.

"Ma doesn't look good in there"

"She's not good"

He looked down at her.

"You wanna walk in again?We can do it."

"Ah I don't know,I'm afraid I might trip once we get in for the second time.

"You won't. You walk straight in my dreams,and the desert is already dry,you've to go back."

She left his side and sat back down,the dress puffing around her,as she huffed like a child.

"It's stained,they'll lecture me"

Carter looked down at her,and extended his hand her way.

"They won't. Promise."

He had that sincere way to look at her that she could've said no but then would've felt bad about it. Carter had always done everything for her. She could've dared doing something for him. So Lexie grabbed his hand,and let herself be pulled up.

Carter hugged her,kissing her check. Then as chivalrously as he had done on her wedding day,he performed an hand kissing,and smiled at her,resuming his position,his arm under hers.

The doors opened and they walked in,then it all went bright as she looked into his blue brotherly eyes and how their forms were bathed in light.


	44. Seasons in the sun

**Prompt #44:Loss(part 1).**

White lights almost blinding to her her eyes opened. They stung,but they were seeing. She had been away,in such a beautiful place,with things she really couldn't remember,but she knew she had been with Carter. Head turned,she spotted him right there. Lying on the other side of the room. Lexie would've liked to keep her eyes open,but she couldn't. And that was a shame.

* * *

When she came to again there was some weight on her hands and she was aware of far more things than before. First of all that it hurt,even if less than when she had woken up,not really aware of what was going on. Second of all,he was nowhere to be seen.

"Honey?"

"Lexie,sweetie"

"Mom?Mama?"

"Hey,we're here. "

They looked so odd.

They looked….worn out.

As if they had grown several years in a few days.

"Everything alright?"

They looked like hell had come down on earth.

"Is Carter ok?"

The strangled noise she heard coming out of her mom's troath,and her mama's eyes looking down were enough to point out that there was something of terribly wrong with the world she had woken up into.

Lexie sat up,though in pain,and looked on her right.

"Where's he?"

"Lexie..."

"Where's he?Why won't you let me see him?He was right there?Where is he?"

She broke down in tears. Her adult tears turned into childish sobs.

"Please. Carter. Carteeeer"

Some doctors came in,and actually held her down before injecting her and sed.

They had her sedated and were glad it was easier for once,if she had been full alien this would've taken devices which weren't as easy,kryptonite and substances Kara herself didn't want to remember. But in sleep,in sleep she would've found some comfort. Shame they couldn't have the same.

* * *

Her hand leaning on the glass,Cat's pale face looked through it,at Lexie's still form. William sitting by her.

She hadn't moved an inch since she had had the news.

They had said it could happen. But Cat was still trying to understand when all this hell had descended on them,what had just happened.

A building had fallen. All over their kids.

Their baby boy.

Their boy had been crushed.

" _No…he is our boy"_

Lexie had lost her powers in the middle of it all,and he had done everythin to make sure she would be ok,to save her life.

They had dragged her away,begging to see him. Said they wanted him rest,before they could see him again.

She looked to her side. Kara was sitting there,face hung down low,chest heaving,almost hurting with the excerpt. She looked as still as Lexie,but her eyes weren't fixing the void. They were yet to have shed a tear.

In her broken state she knew that look all too well. She had seen it every day for many months before they could take it off her face.

"No. You're not doing it. No. You won't feel guilty about him."

"I wasn't fast enough. That could've been me. It would've been better."

"You don't get to do it. What?I was supposed to lose you?I'm dying inside already"

"But Carter would still be here"

"But you wouldn't. Neither of you. How could I ever do this alone. I need you please don't do this again."

"Do what?The drug gig?I'm a bit old for that,I realized how dangerous it was the first time around."

"Don't shut me out Kara,I'm in pain,but you must be as well. Carter was yours as much as he was mine. "

It had only been four days.

"I killed you all. I brought you into this world. Carter became an agent because of me,Lexie is in there because of me. All I touch I destroy."

"No"the mons got repeated over and over as she kneed in front of the wh and forced Kara to look her in the eyes.

"No way. Because of you I was happy,for so many years. Carter was a wonderful man because he had you there too. You brought him out of his shell,he found his way. And you gave me the most amazing joy the day I found out we were pregnant with Lexie and then the twins"

Why was Kara being so distant?Why was she trying to escape this?

"I'm gonna leave you alone."

"What do you mean?"it almost came out as a shrill scream,deep inside the fear that Kara might have been hiding something up till now,was huge.

It hit her like a ton of bricks when she realized the implication of what Kara had just said.

It froze the blood in her veins.

It wasn't over. It had just begun.

"You can't. You can't go and leave me alone."

Tears streamed down Kara's face free finally,like they hadn't before. Full of grief for Carter and the predicament she was putting Cat into once more.

"Can't they do anything about it?"

Kara shook her head.

"It's too much. My body will give up. It has started spreading,and with the way my back and lungs are... But at last I'll be with Carter. We'll be with you anyways. I'm so sorry,Cat."

Cat let her head fall on Kara's legs,hugging her.

Her voice broke mid sentence.

"H-how…long?"

Kara stole a look at William still trying to talk to Lexie without any result,as she still was in the same position as the last two days,and her heart went in pieces for the nth time in the last four days.

"Two years,at the best"

Cat felt as if somebody had punched her and thrown her into a wall.

Her mind lost all it's thoughts,but her voice screamed out loud her pain.

Painful wails over the woman she had loved for the past 20 years and the beautiful son she had lost.

She had carried him for 9 months,had spent so long raising him up all by herself,and then Kara had come,she had made their life better,easier. How was she to lose her after she had lost Carter? In her mind she was proud of him,for what he had done. He had had unwavering faith in his duty as an agent but above all as a brother to do this. But her heart would skip beats and ache looking at what he had left behind,above all at his wonderful little girl. Her insides felt twisted,and so cold. She was afraid of the day she would've woken up,not knowin what it felt like to be hugged by him,or remember his deep warm voice,or once she had forgotten the sparkle of childish wonder his eyes had held when he was little.

But she wouldn't go and shut everything out,and forget.

He had been there. She didn't want to fall into that type of despair which didn't let you remember the good times,or put a veto on his name,so she didn't hurt everytime it was being spoken by somebody,especially in the family.

He had been there. For 33 years. And she felt so lucky to have had him. He had felt like her second chance after how bad she had treated Adam.

She wouldn't wonder if he had been born to go this way. Everybody had a deadline,he had been born to be an hero. One in disguise,who had never loved to brag about himself for the taste of it. He had chosen a part in the shadows to keep the world safe.

* * *

To Kara it was like trying to breathe underwater without her oxygen on.

She couldn't make sense of the days which had just passed. So many things to do,people to call and hear out,and she had just said it. She had told Cat what would've destroyed her completely,after how much they had just lost.

How could she have looked now into her eyes knowing she was gonna bring the world down on her,after all they had been through? Why had they lost Carter?Most kids didn't know that a side of being a good mom,or parent in general, actually came from learning something from your kids. Carter had taught her so much Kara was sure he would've known how to deal with this,better than them.

He had been heaven sent. She hadn't imagined what it would've all turned into the day she had brought him and Cat out for a movie,it would have made her happy to hear about all the good they had had,but just to know this would've happened would've spared them lots of pain and their pitiful strangled cries in a deemly lit hallway.


	45. Tears of an angel

**Prompt #45:Loss(part 2).**

Nobody would let her see him. It had been a week,they were burying him tomorrow and they had forced her to wake up from her self-imposed void in a traitorous way. They had promised,and now they were keeping the promise. She didn't give a fuck about keeping calm. A promise must be kept,they couldn't treat her like a child who didn't understand. The one time they had done this it had threatened to ruin a lot from them. Carter was her brother,she loved him as well,and nobody could understand. Or so she had thought before realizing that she wasn't the only one who had lost,nor a person nor a sibling. Into that void she had felt as if she were the only one,but when they had woken her up with that single promise she had remembered they had all lost a family member. A brother,a son,a father,an husband. And ma could understand,because right now she must have been reliving the despair she had felt when aunt Alex had died,and saying goodbye to her son,both at the same time. She had felt disgusted by her selfish thoughts. It was all she could do to try getting off that bed where she had been trapped to,up till that moment. Her bare feet touched cold pavement,as she wobbled through the hallways straight to where she knew He was. They had chosen to delay everything just for her,but this was destroying her. They had done this for her,but everything hurt.

Her body trembled with goosebumps. It was cold. Like somebody had dumped the whole poles into the room.

She wondered how long it must have taken for Carter to become so cold,and stop being the warm person he had been in life.

Her hand stopped mere inches from the white telo,then lifted it slowly,to uncover him till under his shoulders.

Her chest heaved and her hand flew to the mouth.

She moved aside and threw up all over the floor.

They had said they had restored him.

What was that supposed to mean?

DEO had tried everything,but he still looked…broken.

Carter hadn't been like this,before. In her dreams.

Her cries didn't go unheard. Some agent or one of her family must have noticed,she wasn't where she should've been.

But Lexie had no time to look at who was coming to get her,because when she looked down her gown was full of blood. She had ripped her stitches open,forgetting that half alien didn't mean completely invincible,and at the sight of the blood she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **A week later...**

"My brother"

Lexie swayed,as she looked down at the mourners. Two weeks. They had delayed two weeks after her stunt. But it had been worth it. So many people had chosen to not see him and remember for what he had been,but Lex knew she wouldn't have stood it,if she hadn't been able to.

The fact she couldn't stand on her feet really didn't matter to her,it was secondary. It didn't mean it had gone unnoticed.

Her moms had chosen to not blame her. Somebody should've told them otherwise.

"My brother…was…the best man you could've met."she bursted into tears.

"He was there for me,like nobody else. He was with me,my whole life,he should've known there was no need to become an hero. 'Cause he was mine long before he did this."

She leaned over the legion.

"Wow,you really did it bad now Cartie. You ruined everything,and now I feel lost without you"added Lexie drying her tears with her sleeve.

Kara and Cat,holding each other,actually looked up and straight into her eyes.

Cat felt her heart in her troath,while Kara felt heavy.

She wasn't…there was no way,she was drunk.

William stood up and walked up the stage,by her side.

"C'mon come down"

She turned her husband's way and punched him a couple of times,enough to move him of a few steps to get him away from her person.

He grabbed her from her arms,in a grip which kept his eyes locked to hers.

"You re coming down with me,now"

" No. No"she screamed "They need to know…"

Kara felt broken at the dèjà vu. Two decades before,take out the drinking part,she had been standing where Lexie was,raging out at everybody trying to get her to come off the stage and let somebody else speak for her.

 _They don't know what's like_

"They don't know what's like"

 _Nobody else will ever be able to say how great she was. I'm the one who knew her the most._

"They won't know what to say. I do"

She tried to plant several punches into W's chest,before she got tired.

Lexie was so tired. To not be able to do anything. Fix anything, She was good for nothing,and she had killed her brother.

That was all Lexie could think about,as she fell into her husband's arms. William carried her away in his arms,barely kicking.

* * *

"Why don't you just get out of the way you never cared about him"

The nerve that man had had to come. He hadn't seen his soon in 15 years and now he was here claiming to be sorry,well she had thrown him the fuck out,and he wasn't coming back. Lexie really didn't give a crap about him.

Kara and Cat watched the kids going to the rooms upstairs. Carter's wife was crying into Adam's one's shoulder. Lexie had just thrown out Carter's "father",and they were glad because they couldn't deal with his sudden giving a shit about "his"son.

There had been lots of questions from the young. All together the adults had decided to not let the twins and Lily see Carter. Yes,they were old enough to understand,but not old enough to go through that.

Was there even an age for that?

As long as they were in the dark of the whole thing,all they would've known was that Carter was in the light of Rao,and that death was another long journey,nobody knew anything about till they hadn't tried it.

Kara had known it fully,and this soothed her thoughts a bit.

Carter was being taken care of,he was safe and he had earned salvation.

She and Cat had laid awake at night,for two entire weeks on end,just thinking about this.

Kara had held her wife,when it was all too much,and let herself be held when it got rough.

They couldn't let go,let themselves be overcome by grief.

There was no thinking about death,only about life. Carter had lived. He had loved his siblings and taken care of them,he had married and had their first granddaughter. He had been so happy,and they refused to let grief make them forget he hadn't wasted a moment,true to their family's philosophy.

"Mom,ma?"

Lexie.

"Are you sober now at last?"

The younger woman had the decency to look down at Cat's sentence.

"You could've come to us,L,you know I understand"

Quick retort came to her mind,then she remembered there was no use because ma at last knew what it was like.

She had to have brought back some memories.

"I apologize,my behavior was stupid,and inconvenient,and I ruined it all,as usual"

Cat stood up and put an hand on her shoulder.

"You'll realize it wasn't easy on us."

"It wasn't easy on me either."

"You didn't kill your brother Lexie."

"I did"

Cat and Kara tried to convince her otherwise but tones were raised.

"I did. Why won't you blame me?It's my fault,I deserve to suffer"

"Do you think you deserve to die?"

Cat looked at her surprised. Kara had never screamed at any of their kids ever since they had married,and she could see her bursting to say that something,with her teeth gritted and her eyes blazing,her hands shut in a fist.

"Yes I do."

"Do you think you'll get to do this easily. What will you do,mm?What will you do when you re hanging onto the bottle?What will you do if William doesn't understand?"

"He will"

"I'm sure he'll be there,but you'll put him through hell and when it's not enough you'll jump the shark,and it will be too late once you realize you've made a mistake. But the damage will be done. Suddenly you'll wake up one morning to find out it's over. There's no more time,and you've wasted it,because you couldn't stop something,that couldn't be stopped."

"I'll do whatever pleases me ma"

Cat knew all about how Kara had felt,asides from the rage she could spy the sufferance behind her words.

"Will you go,and throw your life away,and let us lose another child,Lex?"

Lexie felt her chest burn in pain.

"I'm old enough to choose by myself,I don't want you to lose anyone else,I'll make sure to stay away."

She was about to take the door,when Kara's scream stopped her.

"You'll stay here,you'll fucking stay here,not move an inch"

Kara had rarely screamed in her life,let alone cursed.

Cat knew this was her breakin point. She needed to break,just for this one time,before going back to her no tears in front of the kids policy they had established.

Lexie wasn' a kid anymore,however,and she was telling them in the face about how she planned to ruin her life.

The girl turned around to look at her mothers.

 _Well done,you made them cry. Good fucking job._

"Kara,Kara,are you ok?"Cat quickly kneed by her. If she still remembered correctly there was fluid in her lungs and they needed to act out fast.

She was having a bad coughing fit,and wheezing,and Cat's fears were confirmed.

"Ma,ma what's wrong?"

"I'm dying…soon…sooner or later,I will"said Kara with as much strength as she could master up.

Cat knew her crisis all too well,and she also knew they could end up with bleedings,so she wasted no time before calling the DEO,under Lexie's scared and shocked eyes.

Now she knew what they had been talking about. She knew what this was,and she also knew,now that she remembered what Cart had meant to tell her.

This was what she could've done to herself,and she didn't want to find out what it meant. Lexie couldn't make the same mistake. Everybody needed to know about this all.


	46. Oh holy news

**Prompt #46:Winter holiday for the family.**

December 2038

One reason of knowing about Kara's disease timeline was that they could actually try to do things for her,before the time came. Some 10 or so,years before,they had brought an house in Europe,Austria,to go there in winter,from time to time. They had taken the holiday from time to time and it had been pretty interesting from going skying to gathering flowers. Lexie remembered that Carter had had a zest for those and would gather some everytime he spotted the most beautiful. Some would be given to her,if she liked them or he wanted to make her a gift. She had after all been anything,but a princess as a kid. Lexie had enjoyed her dolls,but not been one herself,and that sat right with her personality.

She slightly stepped aside to let the twins and Lily run around.

"Kids,slow down,it's dangerous."

"Don't worry Lex,we're right here,won't get too far."

Lexie watched her mom go in first,then leaned back into the car.

The disease was eating up at her ma's slowly,but this didn't mean it already hadn't reached devastating aspects.

The two years she had been given had seemed too much,as she had been told that her meetings with such hadn't lasted more than half a year,but this one was coming in slowly,and ma was older than the last time.

She was paying off for this and where she had been trapped in her afterlife,and as of this,though the alien was long gone,she had to pay the ultimate price,and face that too without a chance to fix it. It hadn't happened when she was little. Lexie tried to shrug away the complete tale she had been given,which coupled up to the one she had heard at 13 formed the whole story and the fact that this.

"Ma,I'll get you out now"

"Thanks kiddo"

Lexie hoisted her up on her back with some help from the driver,and sat her on her wheelchair.

It had started with lung crisis and coughing fits,then three months ago she had stopped hearing,so the DEO had given her back the hearing aids…they expected her to lose her sight,soon and then touch.

She had tried to explain it to the twins,and Lily,but it wasn't this easy.

They knew ma/grandma was sick,not why.

They had gone skying,sightseeing,even climbed up on the mountain,with ma always on her back. The family had had lots of fun and now they were coming back home after a full day of fun.

Their chalet was warm and safe. They hadn't been there in a bit,but it was still as cozy as when they had last come,and Lexie was happy to see the twins playing around. Ever since Carter had died everything they gave her mattered even more.

For a bit her life hadn't made much sense,but now she was in the position Carter had found himself into when she was little,and there was no way she wasn't making it easier for everybody.

Lexie watched them model snowmen,and throw balls at each other. All that mattered was for the kids to not have to grow up so fast,even if they had already lost a lot,and were still to lose a lot.

She and mom instead had chosen to stay upstairs.

"It's looking good today"

"It's honey. Are you comfortable enough,do you need anything else?"questioned Cat.

"You're here,nothing else I need."

* * *

With the latest relapse Lexie really wanted her mom to just take the time to do things with ma.

She had hit her mid sixties,and though still pretty youthful and fit,Lexie didn't want to leave this all just to her.

One positive thing which came from the fact that she couldn't remember her mother ever not being with her conditions,was that she knew how things worked. She knew where the stuff was,and how to make injections and she had never minded it. Even bullies had stepped aside at a certain point.

She would get to give back all the love and support she had been given even in some of her extravagances and odd ways to do things,from dressing up with her very own code to marrying at the youthfully mature,or so,age of 20.

Lexie couldn't remember ever questioning too much,or the why at first till she had found out. Yes of course it had been so hard that they had fought over that,but there hadn't been ever thinking of her any other way. Her ma had always been pretty and clever,and so everybody had thought,like her. She didn't need her legs with the mind she had.

"Overthinking kid,can hear you from here"

And jokes about her disease.

"I was thinking about how cool the two of you are,we got lucky"

"We did ourselves kiddo. But come on what are you thinking for real,there must be something deeper,you wanna tell your mommies"

"Let's gather up the family"

The family had gotten huge.

By huge she meant that right after Carter's death there had been a surprise and another baby had come to push the family into picking up the pieces and carrying on the best way. Carter had pulled a baby surprise,just like her ma on the first timeline with her.

It was a girl,with his blue deep eyes. Aurore,like tears turned into the morning dew,and a new beginning. Like the rebirth of a phoenix.

Her hand fell on her stomach,the same one which had been squarciato by a bar that now held…a little human being.

"You wouldn't mind helping with another tiny human,would you?Because me and William would be honored to let you"

Everybody's jaws actually fell to the floor.

"Pick those jaws up,wouldn't want you to not be able to talk to the kid"

Her moms came to her and threw their arms around her neck,also kissing William.

Such levity could make them forget how few Kara had.

"You wouldn't mind two now,would you?"

Their heads spun around to look at who had spoken. Adam.

Cat and Kara could've fainted with joy,if they hadn't still been picking their jaws off the floor.


	47. Don't stop believing

Autumn 2031

They had sort of insulted her and Lexie had come to her about this,saying she had seriously thought about picking up a fight with those bullies,but then remembered things could be sorted out another way. Kara remembered what it was like to be bullied,if she had left a different message while explaining some more about herself she knew they would've understood.

"They said you're a cripple and other bad things."

"Let me talk to them?"

After that she went to talk to some of teachers and actually got the chance of her life.

Apparently they seemed to think she was fit enough to give one of those motivational speeches for kids.

It had already happened in her tenure as Supergirl,but never as a mom if not for her own kids.

She was pretty excited to do this.

"Ah,one of the things which I get asked from time to time when people meet me,is what put me into this. Many of you,admit it,must think I'm not one who would do this,and you'll think:hey lady,you're crazy enough to do that?"

Some laughed and some looked interested and smiling.

"The point is…"she rolled a bit on the stage.

"Yes,I was stupid enough to do something which put me on a wheelchairand oxygen,and it regarded drugs. Sometimes you just don't wanna admit there's a problem going,but if you can it will be easier for you to get to the bottom of it and solve it. When you think you're alone then look around yourselves and believe that there will always be somebody there,ready to tell you to believe in yourselves,to not let yourselves be defined by hardships. If you do,those hardships will be your end,and most of the times,there's no coming back from that.

"I don't feel defined by my conditions,if I were to feel that way,I wouldn't have the time to look around and see how many beautiful things I've in my life. I've got a wonderful wife,who has been an inspiration not just to me,but thousands and thousands of people. I've four kids,and I feel proud of who they ve or are slowly becoming. Sometimes we get the thought in our minds that life ain't exactly the way we'd like it to be. But just because it doesn't always work out,you can't think that way. You're born to do great,to make your dreams come true. So I'll tell you what counts is the road you take and how you walk through that part,and I myself trust you'll be wise enough to do the right choice. When you see a child going in your school and having any condition which can come to your mind,remember they're beautifully different. They're different from you because they like a different movie,or another type of boy or girl,but their hopes and dreams...some of those are shared,and it's wonderful to share your differences,but also those things you both like. You'll be thought compassion,common sense,love,passion,and strength."

One thing which made her grateful was that when the whole paparazzi story had happened they had been able to take the spotlight away from the whole thing and by doin so she hadn't had to come out with her own identity to people as well. It went that far since it had also regarded her condition. If somebody had connected the dots everybody in her family would've been in danger. But one way or another they had managed to divert the attention. First of all because nobody was aware of how many places they had to live in. Second of all because on the paper Cat and Kara Danvers had two kids,plus one considering Adam,whereas Supergirl only had a girl. Only a few knew about the twins. Just to help CatCo itself had pushed above enough theories,some even unthinkable so that nobody could've doubted otherwise. Whatever regarded her condition had just been a shared coincidence with Supergirl,and people didn't exactly get many chances to see Suoergirl sitting on a wheelchair either,so a bit like Saint Thomas they needed to see in order to believe,even if some were SuperCat supporters,and they were all pretty great. Some of their theories were even truths. But the belief that Supergirl was invincible to drugs to had quieted things down,once and for all. Said so,this didn't mean she couldn't be a motivator as much as Supergirl was.

Those kids needed to know that it went beyond physical abilities. Lots of things,depended on what you felt and what you liked or wanted to do.

Strength first,so you could be standing up even when you're sitting down,and fly high even without wings,and understanding for things which you didn't understand at first.

Turning things around instead of turning time,though that same time had brought her back,and here was where she belonged.


	48. Bye my friend

**Prompt #48:Cart says goodbye to his beloved motorbike.**

A thing he had to do was bringing Lex on his motorbike. Up till the year before she had been too little but now he was convinced he could and he really wanted to do it before going off to college. Carter would've missed his little girl,and he knew it would've been hard to just stay away from her. His sister was the cutest thing in the world,and he loved to teach her and have fun with her. He had never minded giving up some things for her.

"Where are we going Cartie?"

"Behind the corner"

"Nah,why?"

"Because you're too little anyways,and I'm not taking you further,alright?"

"'Cause it's dangerous?"

"Yep,it's dangerous,and you saw what happened to me some months ago,so not gonna happen again"

Lexie shrugged,with a little pout and climbed right in front of him,wearin an helmet which had to be an head bigger than her at last. She was pretty funny,almost falling,because of the weight.

If she didn't it was because Carter was holding her tightly and she was half alien.

Lex tapped her little foot on the footrest,she was impatiently waiting.

"You know,Adam,got one as well."

"Yeah,why?"

"Alright,I don't think either of us is gonna climb up on one of those monsters,alright?Learn child"

Lexie nodded and looked forward as Carter put the key in the ignition,to start the motorbike.

His feet left the ground and he accelerated slightly,just enough for the bike to move.

It moved slowly,huffing and puffing,and C had to pay attention so it didn't swerve left and right. If he had broken it right there was no fucking way to sell it off,it was all about saying goodbye and throwing it away.

When he had crashed it had slid away from several meters so one of the two fiancate was torn off,and so were several other (meccanismi)inside hence the slow going.

Lexie whine in 3...2...1

"Why is it so slow?"

"Because I broke it and we're saying goodbye kiddo,I'm getting a car after I take a license for one"

Lexie nodded and looked forward.

The bike swerved left and right again before starting to ballonzolare up and down(Imagine this bike like the ones in 1x17).

"Yeah"

"What about that?"

"It's jumping like we do on moms' bed"

"Yeah,just don't go around screaming about that kiddo"

"Do you wanna say some words before it goes,Lex?"

"Alright…you're a great bike,or it depends after you had Carter falling and he got hurt."

Carter shook his head laughing.

"Now,we gonna buy a car for him,but you won't be forgotten"added Lexie lookin up at him,he nodded her to go on.

Saying goodbye to the motorbike was sad,sad deal.

Lots of good moments had been shared in the past two years,though he would've liked to be able to do this more. The motorbike had helped him develop a better one sided sight as he was yet to recover fully,which would've taken some more years anyways.

The bike danced some more than it came to a sudden halt in the ground,he held Lexie more tightly,as the bike stopped all by itself.

It was by some convincing around and luck they had had the chance to have it back. Mom had pulled some strings to have it back in their garage where it should be meant for the shambles right away. It had looked fixable,sitting in there for the time he recovered,but he had checked it out in the past weeks and it was useless,the bike was broken beyond repair,useless to throw money into it.

From the side Cat and Kara were watching the two.

"What are they doing exactly?"wondered the media mogul.

"Saying goodbye to the bike"

Cat bursted into laughters,looking aside,because if she had looking at her wife would've made her laugh harder.

"Cat it's serious,you know how much he loved it"

"Yeah but just look at that,they're totally yours Kara"

"Yeah?So when they get in trouble they're just mine?"said the blonde smiling.

Cat looked at her as is she were thinking it over and Kara pushed her a bit.

"Nah,mine as well"

Kara laughed and the two of them turned around to look at the kids again. Totally theirs.

* * *

 **Keep in mind this last image of Kara and Cat because it's gonna pop up in the following chapter.**


	49. Blue

**Prompt #49:Unexpected with fear and expected with joy.**

July 2039

Who had said it was easy. Holy cow it hurt so bad. How had her moms done it?Now it was womanly thing,done for centuries and centuries,but ouch. Carter jr. was one hell of a kicker,and he wanted to come out right not,which was why she was lying with her legs propped up,giving birth,and looking like an hysterical woman who had just come out of a badly made shower,breaking the fingers of her young handsome husband. But they're in the hospital so she was sure they would've fixed his fingers in a moment.

Lexie was glad her family was outside but the waiting,God the waiting was hard,yeah even when you're the one doing it. You would be like,what's he gonna be like?And who is he gonna look like?

She was sure her mothers had mulled over this ten thousand times before she and her siblings were born.

"Ahh,holy Rao"

" just stay calm we're almost there. We just need more dilatation"she wasn't yet enough dilatata,and it could've taken hours over hours for her to be a full 10.

"Oh I see,I see,I swear to you Will our kids will be 13 years apart like me and all my siblings. It worked wonders the first...time..around."

And she wasn't joking. Next time she had gotten pregnant it would've happened in 13 years down the road,so she would've had all the time to get ready psychologically all over again,though Lexie was well aware that the only reason behind her mothers not having 10 kids rather than 5 was pretty different from her being momentarily in pain from labour and saying and thinking a lot of shit,pronounced at lightspeed.

She heard movement on the outside.

"Try to focus Lex,we're almost there"

"Yeah,yeah we're almost there"she said sarcastically.

* * *

It had almost turned into a nightmare instead of a moment of joy. Luckily,Lexie was still in there and didn't know anything. It had happened so suddenly that she was glad there had been doctors around ready to help them.

In the last months Kara had lost sight and touch as well,appetite like the first time around as Kara had told her and she had kept on having breathing problems,even worse than before.

Kara had also told her that the first time around it had been only half as bad. This time around they had been handed the hellish version of it.

Which was why she was sitting by her wife,being notified every 2 minutes about Lexie's condition.

Still halfway through,the kid was in a hurry…to take it's time.

It had been two hours as Kara finally woke up.

She looked Cat's way as if she could've actually seen her,and Cat told her.

"Tracheostomy"in less than an hour,in laparoscopy,but which had kept her fidgeting like a kid anyways.

She gave it an eyeroll. This was worse than imagined. Then they widened as if she just hadn't been given such a bad news,considering she was supposed,as told,to live with the tube permanently,whatever permanently meant.

Cat seemed to understand her right away because she read her mind.

"Lexie is still in. Carter jr. is taking his own time."

The media mogul held her wife's hand more tightly and looked at her lovingly and worriedly at the same time. They had brushed the nth tragedy in their life today,but the salvation had been heaven sent and Cat was glad to be still having the woman she called her wife by her side. She would've never wanted it to be turned into a day of death rather than life.

None of the docs was into how she was the way she was so they had dealt with what they could spot. Events which might regard a patient after lung cancer. Cat drew a breath of relief,the least they knew the better,especially today.

* * *

Carter John Brewer Jr. came to the world the morning of July 13th,with very quick pushes considered the 24 hours of labour,on the same day 23 years before his grandma had died in the first timeline. He was welcomed with joy by his parents and the family all around.

William looked at him proudly as he walked through the hallways to get where he really wanted to go.

He wished he could've brought Lexie with himself,but she was sleeping soundly and he didn't mean to wake her up after all her efforts.

William tapped slowly on the door and waited for an answer to come.

It happened right away as the door was flung open,and he was ushered in by an excited Cat Danvers Grant.

"Kara,honey we're grandmoms for the third time"

If she could've,Kara would've spoken words of joy,but her face pretty much gave it away.

William read her just as easily.

"His name is Carter John Jr."he said so handing the baby to Cat,who in turn sat on the bed by Kara.

His eyes were blue sky and he was so tiny. There was no need to feel it to the touch or even see him to know how handsome he was. Kara had had years of seeing her kids and in her mind she had already imprinted a pretty good image of little Carter.


	50. If today was your last day

**Prompt #50:There are things worth living for.**

One hard thing about her new condition was that she had had to try to relearn how to do something she had done for the last 48 years,and it was a bit frustrating,but Kara had been through too much to not do this. Cat had told her there was no trouble,if she had had no chance to relearn they would've given the pc thing a chance. Supergirl going all Stephen Hawking,though in a different way. They would've tried. In truth what had her madder was that she couldn't use her old wheelchair anymore. Since she couldn't see she couldn't drive it anymore. Stored away after more than 20 years. Well,at last,she could still eat the good way,and that was enough. She had always been a good fork.

"Kara,honey,focus"

Cat calling her back to duty,who said she had ever left her CatCo attitude?If she had chosen to she could've easily gone back to her old job as the CEO and still seeded her wisdom all around,though Kara knew that she enjoyed staying with her family much more than she enjoyed her job.

She smiled and Cat saw it.

"What,you're laughing about me?Are you seriously laughing about me?"

They would've tried,but every kind of help,like the spelling board had been thrown aside because she was blind or it involved lots of touching,and she couldn't do that either. Hence why the pc.

At last she still had the chance to write on it,because she could move her hands. Or so they had thought at first. She could've learned the keys by memory but again not having touch meant she couldn't,which was why there were buttons linked to the pc. The DEO had modified it,so that she could form words without making eye contact with the screen.

" _Sort of"_

Cat smiled at her,stroking her cheek.

" _Miss my old chair"_

"Do too"

All around there were their kids and grandkids,indeed it got hard when lots of hardships were being thrown their way. This was frightening. Everything she didn't have she would always be given back somehow. She couldn't walk but Lexie was her legs,she couldn't speak,and sometimes she would've liked to say things that the pc couldn't understand,Cat was her voice,the twins were her ears and Adam was her eyes. Their grandkids were cherry on the top. After Carter Jr.,Lily,and Aurore,they had welcomed another pair of twins,Kara just wished she could've watched them all becoming men and women,but for now she lived in the present and she didn't want to think about tomorrow,just live into today.

There were things she had loved to do in the past,like doing tricks for the kids,or talking or singing to and with them freely or just walk around,but if she couldn't do all those things,she wouldn't have let this impaire her life. Her body was the one impaired not her will to stay and live.

Cat had been like strength,lymph of life. She could've easily gone,but she had stood by her through thick and thin,faced the difficulties day by day. Kara was grateful to have chosen her everyday. Without Cat she doubted she would've survived.

Cat knew whenever she looked at Kara she would still see the same person she had started a relationship with. Kara still had her brain,her sarcasm,her will to live,her sweetness. Kara could still hug her,and somehow still talk to her. It didn't matter if they only had a few days or months left on count,they had had so much,and Cat was grateful for all the years they had had.


	51. Arrival of the birds

**Prompt #51:And beautiful dreams and memories.**

September 2nd 2056

Heroes. A word which had defined the moments of life. To Kara it had been an honour when the times had been right to be considered so,but she also had known that most of them actually operated in the darkness. Those who mostly had a face,but not a name to people. Kara knew she could've been no hero without somebody else being so to her,or somebody to lean on. Her whole existence always owed big thanks to one who was still there or had been part of her past. Early on she had also realized that heroes weren't completely invincible. They could fall,and she had fallen as well. It didn't just concern their bodies,but also their souls,their minds. So she had been thrown into the loop,right after Alex's abrupt departure,to try finding out what possessed heroes,her own heroes above all,into doing what they did,and how it could make sense that Alex had given up her life for the ideal. She had realized in time,that back in the days it had seemed anything but cleaver that Alex would do it,but then again she hadn't exactly been thinking straight,her life was nightmare. She hadn't even needed nightmares,her life had turned into one. Cat had helped her figure it out. Before being an hero to her,Alex had been her sister,and this had tramped any chance to do anything else which didn't have to do with Kara herself and her well being. If you cared about somebody it run in your blood to protect them,even in the fights in which you weren't involved. Cat had made her better. They had lived and died heroes,Hank,even agents she didn't know and Cat had fixed her. She knew how hard it had been on her and sometimes even the kids. To just see her waste away,not being able to walk,and have an hard time even doing simple things by herself,but she loved them all for the strength and efforts they had put into caring and helping her care for herself.

"Look at them,it's incredible how much the family has grown."

" _It was a work of two."_ stated Kara.

They had made one big family. Five kids,and six grandkids,even their first great grandkid from Lily pretty soon. The twins were in good relationships and Kara was faithful they would've turned out the right way.

Their faithful camera always filming such beautiful moments. Sitting the same way like 15 years ago,as she thought she would've lost her life one of those days.

Kara couldn't take her ears off this. She couldn't see them,but having an exact replica of their images in mind,could picture them right in front of herself,surrounding her in the garden at their house in Midvale,where they had decided to permanently move and leave the penthouse for future needs.

She felt proud to be holding her wife's hand and living.

" _How many were they?"_

"Two years"

Kara nodded towards the quickly expanding family,as Cat beamed.

" _How many more did we have?"_

"18"

Despite the catastrophic diagnosis she had received,for how much she had lost she had gained. Kara had overcome all the expectations,and lived more than 20 years into that diagnosis. A ventilator had been added to the tube and she might have some hardships eating or remembering things,but when had they ever given up?

" _We were so happy,Cat"_

"We were the happiest people in the world,Kara"

Yeah,there had been happiness. Kara could shut her eyes,and picture it in her mind,turning back time like a reversed movie. Imagine them playing around with their grandkids,their kids growing up everyday more,but also how she had felt hurt,and pain over the new situation with the pc and the tracheostomy,but then on that same day there had been the birth of Carter Jr. They had cried for a child,but they had also rejoiced for all the times he and his siblings had shared a moment,laughed and made them reacher inside. She could picture them,having their own kids,marrying then going back to when it was just them and the kids,the twins,then just Lexie and Carter,with Adam popping back in her time from a moment to the other. Like the fireworks on their 15th anniversary of marriage. Falls,runs,school,lectures,fun,mishaps,dancing,admiring stars in the sky.

She was up,really up,just in her dreams as she slept on her chair under that sun,but still up,holding one of the twins,as Cat held the other. Besides that window singing an old kryptonian tune. She had done it just not on her feet.

Kara remembered the times she had used to run after the kids. Lexie's pigtails to the wind,and Carter's contagious laughter.

How soft Cat had been when pregnant with Lexie. Sweet and fully round. Her hands were touching that belly again,and she could feel them. Feel them on the belly,feel the baby kicking inside of her. Feel herself with the twins.

It was like being in her mid 20's again. Her brain was crossed by a thousand of thoughts. And each and every one,got younger and younger,sent her back to her youth,wheareas her body was anything but youthful anymore. And it smelled like spring had come early,wheareas it was september.

Every wall put down was like a symptom less or a disability less she had. She could speak,she could,see and hear,her mind didn't get so confused anymore. It had been hard for her to accept her brain would get foggy and forget from time to time,or to just have delirious moments,even though she still knew who she was.

She could stand up,for real. For the first time,since she had sat onto one,permanently,40 years ago.

In her mind she never took those drugs with the kryptonite,she made the right choice and could get herself to believe it wasn't her fault if Alex had died much before. She didn't try to die all those times. She didn't put Cat and herself through that,maybe made it easier.

She got to say goodbye,and this time was careful enough to remember to tell Alex she loved her before going to sleep,and her world change forever.

Her mind had to be a masterpiece,thought Kara ultimately. It seemed like all those regrets were being erased,all she could see was the happiness she had felt being by Cat and sleeping by her side everynight,and lulling the kids to sleep,slowly moving the crib back and forth.

It was one of those memories she was the fondest of she ended up staying into. Which had to be the reason why she had summoned this one,and maybe not their first meeting. Before dating,kids and all the beautiful things they had had,there had just been two women,looking for the right person for them to start a life with and be happy.

Kara stood on the balcony,wearing her old Supergirl dress,leaning over slightly to look at National City moving right below,hair blowing with the wind,and Cat was there,just looking at her.

She felt observed by the woman who had so easily stolen her heart,but oh how she would never dare to ask her out. To her Cat Grant was unreachable. Kara could've easily recalled the first time their eyes had met just like that,but this moment was the one which had changed their lives,the one which had set in motion all the rest,everything which had come down the road.

"Keira"

She turned around,as Cat walked towards her.

"Mrs Grant"it rolled on her tongue as it had back in the days as simply Cat's assistant,but she knew it sounded wrong. Surely did after 40 years of Cat being Mrs. Danvers.

"You know I'm not…"here was the lie which basically didn't work anymore,because how can you lie to the person you love without her noticing you're doing so?

"Yes you're"she felt so hot again,having her so close,to kissing reach.

It had been like that the first time as well.

"Indeed..I am…"

She looked at those full lips and felt attracted by them. Needing to kiss them,and feel the electricity between them.

"Yeah"nodded Cat. The media mogul had had to master up all the courage to get out her and do this. Lately her mind had been filled with thoughts of Kara and how good it would be to kiss her,and maybe give a chance to this story.

Their heads bent slowly,as the sun set on CatCo and National City,and their noses brushed.

Months,years of attraction,gathered into that single moment,when there was just the two of them,at closing hour,on their favourite balcony,as Kara confirmed Cat's suspicions about Supergirl.

 _If you love her,you need to tell her._ Her mind had suggested.

"And you like me?Kara?"

The way her name was pronounced turned something like a fire inside of her. It was the first time Cat had pronounced it right.

"Kara,yeah that's my name,Cat"

Cat nodded,and their lips met so softly it was barely perceivable. They touched oh so slowly,before Kara deepened the kiss.

Ah,the first time they had kissed. Glory to Rao.

So this was heaven.

* * *

 **Has any of you watched "The theory of everything"?Just think back about Kara and Cat's whole story through "(Im)mortal","Living soul",and this fic the way the last scene of the movie is featured in it,when reading this chapter.**


	52. Epilogue:Only time

**Prompt #52:Past,present and future live on the same line,past and future as human inventions to give a more accurate placement to moments,in time. They get mixed up,but it's in the present that we live,as the past becomes a mirror of who we were,and the future is unknown. Guided by the past,we'll live in the present,keeping hopes up for the future our lives conceive.**

Kara Zor-El Danvers in Grant passed a on sept 2nd 2056 surrounded by her family and friends. The girl of steel gave up to the d which had plagued most of her life,after having overcome all the expectations of a much sooner expected departure. 65 earthly years,after birth,and 52 after she had come down on earth to carry out her mission,and been taken in as a Danvers. By the time her departure came around she had already survived 40 years on the second timeline she herself had created.

Cat didn't release one single interview,not even Kara had really appeared much as Supergirl on the papers in the last 18 years,but the city wasn't left in doubt about it's future. Supergirl's family was watching over it. And for as long as there had been one of them,National City would've had to fear nothing.

Lexie chose to keep on going as Supergirl,while William worked his way up in courts as a well known lawyer. He had chosen a "human"career since high school,and nobody could've said otherwise,he was extremely good at it. They tried out for another child…a girl came to make their lives even brighter in 2057. The oldest girl of the Danvers was reminded of the relationship she had shared with Carter,and hoped it would be the same for her own big and tiny human.

Nate took over CatCo as soon as spring of the following year came,after he had graduated with all the honors,nonetheless not having been,unlike Yael,the most devoted student in the early days. It was the first time in 20 years that a Grant was the head of CatCo.

He ended his relationship with his college sweetheart,and came out,marrying his boyfriend,just by chance his assistant, in a broadcast ceremony,the first kryptonian one to ever be sent live on tv,though in english. Progresses after progresses had been made to make the life of aliens better and safer,but Nate didn't want the secret of his family out,which was why nothing truly got revealed that day and why Supergirl's death,to mislead the suspicions,was revealed only a few months later. It met common sadness from every inhabitant of the city and the world. Supergirl had been an exemple of strength and courage,like no other. To many this way,it was only,but anyway the important marriage of Cat Grant and her wife's son. Nobody still knew where Cat,Kara and kids had and were living. Cat Grant had had countless years of this,and she knew how to make sure her family was safe from paparazzi,and to let it meet them only when necessary. They had surely known her and Kara,but no accident,like Lexie's,had ever occured again,which had worked out to not let anybody know that her wife was supergirl,and supergirl's kids were far more than what was let on. She was proud with Nate's efforts to keep the secret. He and his husband really wanted kids,as they had already been married for three years,since 2060,and were ready to find out how it worked..with boys.

Yael,had overcome her asthma problems during teenagehood,and unexpectedly dropped out of college to follow a bizarre dream of coupling up her favourite activity which had happened to be ma's too,flying,to her childhood dream. After years of studying,she got the chance to compete professionally in her favourite sport. Ice skating . It made her feel like when she was little and learning how to fly. Free,she could almost touch the sky,and see the people she had lost again. She married her skating partner,and had a girl. They wanted at last another. Flying on that ice,the public christened her Feathergirl. Nothing to do with saving the world however.

As long as Lexie was into being Supergirl none of the twins was into it,and by then they were sure any of their kids could've done it in her place. The secret would've kept on being safe.

Adam kept on being an imprenditor,even inheriting his father's industry.

His twins were growing up strong and sure just like him. Adam was proud,as they planned to work by his side.

Lily's baby was born a few months after Kara's death. It was no surprise when another one of the kids in the family got called after somebody they had lost. The child inherited her great grandmother's name. Lily's husband was a biologist and she was a star gazer. The girl had inherited her dad's passion and made of it her own job. There was one more constellation in the firmament ever since she had began. It was called after her father.

Aurore and Cart Jr. chose to follow in Carter's footsteps and by 2063 they were already high in the ranks of DEO.

Cat Grant spent her last years in Midvale. The press still followed her around as the creator of that colossum which was now directed by her youngest son,but her public exits had dropped everyday more after Kara's death. By this year she expected her time to have caught up to her,and that Kara was coming to get her.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

She got to celebrate her 100th birthday,surrounded by four of her five kids, five greatgrandkids,nine grandkids,many friends and a few ghosts. Some people thought she had lost her mind,but she was still as lucid as the day. They were there,and were as real as they had been all these years,and some even before.

As her 101st and 2074 rolled around ,and she was still bossy and well dressed. If her legs had been more reliable she could've still stormed into CatCo as bossily as she had in the days as the ceo of the company,as the day she had met her wife which on the mark had now officially happened 60 years ago.

It was surprising how the queen of all media departed this world,carrying the deepest secrets of Kara inside the grave.

She went to sleep one night,and never woke up. Cat Grant in Danvers silently slipped away,under the light of a full moon and a thousand stars,to a music only her slowing heart could hear,touch of soft lips to her own,and blue eyes as the sun set behind them.


	53. Author's note:Chapters'list

**Here's a complete list of the chapters in order of time:**

 **1)I (believe)I can fly**

 **2)A new day has come**

 **3)You'll be in my heart**

 **4)Don't wanna wait**

 **5)Because you loved me**

 **6)How deep is your love**

 **7)Walking on sunshine**

 **8)Raise up (a thousand times again)**

 **9)Joy to the world**

 **10)When you believe**

 **11)What a wonderful world**

 **12)Surprise,surprise**

 **13)Brothers and sisters**

 **14)Wind beneath my wings**

 **15)Bye my friend**

 **16)Ice cream fields forever**

 **17)Stand by you**

 **18)Teach the children**

 **19)I hope you dance**

 **20)Lost and found**

 **21)Full of grace**

 **22)The keeper of the stars**

 **23)Boys wanna have fun**

 **24)Never let her go**

 **25)In my daughter's eyes**

 **26)She didn't have to be**

 **27)With arms wide open**

 **28)Heartbeat**

 **29)Turn to stone**

 **30)Don't take the girl**

 **31)Endless love**

 **32)Don't stop believing**

 **33)Bring it on**

 **34)Here's to us**

 **35)My people**

 **36)These broken hands of mine**

 **37)Kiss the rain**

 **38)AIT(agent in trouble)**

 **39)Young and free**

 **40)Go on without me**

 **41)Farewell to duty**

 **42)Thinking out loud**

 **43)Pictures of you**

 **44)Sound of silence**

 **45)Off I go**

 **46)Seasons in the sun**

 **47)Tears of an angel**

 **48)Oh holy news**

 **49)Blue**

 **50)If today was your last day**

 **51)Arrival of the birds**

 **52)Only time**

Every chapter was called after a song,which contributed to inspiring the writing of those. So for example Carter's departure was marked as Seasons in the sun,or the birth of his nephew with Blue,if I were to give a name to what happened to Alex it would be 21 guns. Said so,it's lovely to have such things to inspire me but even more,it's wonderful to share ideas with such lovely public.

What I'd like to address here mostly is the theme of time as described in the second to last chapter. For three installments of the series,time always seems to define the moments of SuperCat's life. But there's more to that. Kara and Cat just modeled it around their lives and made sure to not waste their present. If they had,they wouldn't have been able to get where they got. Time is what we wanna make out of it,if we do our best none of that will be wasted,and we'll somehow be **living** forever,body and **soul** ,into the things we crafted for ourselves and the people we love,into the people and things **where our** **heart** **lies** ,and viceversa,without any pretence to be **immortal**.


End file.
